When Affections and Time Collide
by heintz571
Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald and later the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?
1. The Meeting

_**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**_

 _ **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**_

 _ **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald and later the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: This is a prompt I found on Tumblr by marieannelouis thank you for allow me to use your suggestion._**

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu lay in his bed clutching his golden cross as the doctors bled him, in the hope to save him, from whatever aliment was causing his heart to beat irregularly. His face cringed in pain as the blade was dragged across his skin creating more small wounds during the bleeding process. When the last cut was complete the Cardinal arched in pain, his breath stopping, as his heart beat for the final time.

The doctors touched the side of his neck as the King pushed opened the doors to the Cardinal's bed chambers, "I demand to know how he is…." His words faltering as he saw the forlorn faces of the attending physicians.

Pushing his way through them the King knelt at the Cardinals bedside grabbing his hand he wept. Taking a deep breath he prayed, "Oh Lord in Heaven grant this man passage into the afterlife so he may be at God's side and have peace."

As soon as the prayer was completed, a bright light shined blinding everyone in the room. Once the light faded the King gasped as he stared at the bed, the Cardinal's body was gone, disappeared not a trace was left of the religious leader. Casting his eyes toward heaven again he prayed thanking God for the blessing he just witnessed, the ascension of Cardinal Richelieu.

* * *

Clara was startled awake by the shrill of her mobile on her bedside table, for a brief moment she was confused to her whereabouts, after traveling with the Doctor for so many months her previous room felt strange to her and she longed for her room on the TARDIS.

Reaching for her mobile she pushed the answer button and huffed, "There better be damn good reason for calling me in the middle of the night."

Kate's voice responded with a chuckle, "There is never a good reason for getting a phone call in the middle of the night."

Sitting up in bed quickly, instantly alert she questioned the UNIT leader, "What's going on Kate?"

"Are you with the Doctor right now?" the other women asked cryptically.

"Nah I needed to take care of a few things at home. My gran is ill."

"I'm sorry to hear that, can you spare some time and come to the tower there's someone here I think you should see."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes." Clara stated as she hung up the phone. Hurriedly she got dress and exited her flat, climbing on her motor bike she was on her way. As the night air rushed past her ears she wondered who the person was that Kate wanted her to see. It could be anyone or anything especially if UNIT was involved, she should have called the Doctor right away but decided she would wait till she knew more information before ringing the Time Lord.

* * *

Enter the tower; a guard escorted Clara to Kate's office upon entering the two women embraced briefly before getting down to business.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Kate said as she reached for a remote, clicking it an image appeared on one of the many monitors located in her office. Nodding her head toward the image she continued, "This is why I called you."

Clara moved closer to the screen and shook her head in disbelief. On the screen was a man with a mustache and a goatee dressed in 17th century bed clothes pacing the confined space fiddling with a cross pendent that hung down from his neck. What was even more amazing was the man in the cell looked exactly like the Doctor, "Why do you have the Doctor contained?"

Pointing at the screen Kate explained, "Because this man is not the Doctor, he claims to be Cardinal Richelieu."

"Are you saying he is the First Minister to the King of France?" Clara asked.

"Yes and when we questioned him about the Doctor, he said he doesn't have any idea who that was."

"He looks like the Doctor." Clara stated as she moved even closer to the screen, "Where did you find him?"

Turning off the monitor Kate explained, "Our sensors picked up a temporal anomaly at Trafalgar Square and we went to investigate. When we arrived we found him lying on the ground unconscious because of his similarities to the Doctor we brought him here."

"Hold on, you have sensors at Trafalgar Square for temporal anomalies?" Clara asked stunned.

"We have sensors all over London; we can never be sure when some sort of alien incursion will be initiated." Kate stated before questioning, "When you and the Doctor separated did he mention anything to you about visiting 17th century France."

Shaking her head Clara answered, "No."

"Could he have gotten injured and forgotten he was the Doctor?" Kate continued to pursue her line of questioning.

"I guess it's possible, he does get into a bit trouble often." Turning toward the door Clara stopped to face her friend, "I think I should talk to him." She finished as she exited the room.

Kate followed closely behind, "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Arriving at the detainment room Kate nodded to the guard, "Open the door."

With a click and a hiss the door opened allowing the two women to enter, once inside the door quickly closed behind them.

Immediately they were bombarded by the Cardinal, "I demand to know why I am detained in this god forsaken room, do you have any idea who I am. I'll have you both executed for your treachery."

Rolling her eyes Kate hissed, "Shut up! You are in no position to demand anything."

The Cardinal approached Kate dangerously when Clara interceded moving herself between the two individuals. Holding her hand up she stated calmly, "Your Eminence, may I suggest you sit down before things get out of hand."

Looking at the woman in front of him Armand nodded his head and moved to sit. Turning toward Kate Clara asked, "Can you please leave us for a few minutes?"

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea." Kate stated worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I promise, just give me ten minutes. Okay."

"Okay, ten minutes but not a moment longer."

Once Kate had left the room Clara occupied the opposite chair of the Cardinal, "Now I know things are a bit strange right now and I can only image how terrifying this can be…"

"I'm not terrified young woman, I'm angry and I want to know what is going on!" He interrupted quickly.

"Okay, tell me the last thing you remember."

Sitting back in his chair he stared at her pointedly, "And why should I tell you anything? You are just an insignificant female who is prone to fits of hysteria."

Trying to remain calm, remembering he was from a different time and place, she gave a silent thank you to the Doctor for preparing her for situations like this, "You should tell me because if you have any hopes to get back to your time you're going to need me. Any questions?"

Silence enveloped the room as the Cardinal contemplated his options, he could tell this woman what happened or he could remain lost, "No, I don't have any questions but I do have a request before I tell you anything."

"What's your request? Clara asked with a smile.

"I want to leave this cell; confinement isn't something I enjoy."

Clara looked at him and noticed a slight sheen of sweat on his brow, the dilation of his eyes, the rapid breathing and knew that he must be claustrophobic, only he was too proud to admit his fear. Her heart went out to him she never liked enclosed places either, "Okay, I will have Kate release you to my custody once you're done answering my questions."

"Do I have your word?" he questioned one last time.

"Yes, you have my word."

* * *

Kate rolled her eyes as she heard Clara's agreement with the Cardinal. She didn't like it but knew that if they were going to get to the bottom of this she would have to trust Clara. Gesturing toward one of the guards she ordered, "Go and get two containment wrist bands and bring them here immediately."

"Yes ma'am." The guard affirmed as he exited the room.

Turning back to the two way mirror Kate whispered, "I hope you know what you are doing Clara."

* * *

Leaning forward placing his elbows on the table braiding his fingers together his blue eyes bore into Clara's brown ones. Without any hesitation she met his stare without flinching, "So are you going to tell me now or are we going to just stare at each other for the rest of the night."

A smile graced the Cardinal's face as he commented, "I like you not many can meet my stare without contemplating looking away. The last thing I remember is being bled, as my heart beat rapidly in my chest, and my lungs ached to breath. I think the doctor's failed in their task to save me, I died that day. When I opened my eyes to see heaven, I instead saw a world unfamiliar to me, a world of blazing lights and strange noises.

Clara listened intently to his response then asked, "What year did you die Eminence?"

"In the year of our Lord 1631… and it is Armand." He responded.

Standing up Clara started to pace the small room. Her memory of French history wasn't very good but she was sure Cardinal Richelieu died 1642; she would have to ask Kate to look into it for her. So the question was; why did the Cardinal die almost 10 years earlier than his time; and who caused his death. She desperately needed to get a hold of the Doctor, because the man in the room with her was definitely not the man she has been traveling with for close to three years.

Armand watched patiently as the woman paced in front of him fascinated by the many different expressions crossing her features as she thought about his situation. He couldn't help but admire her body in men's clothing; the pants fit her hips snuggly and her blue button down shirt gave him a tantalizing glimpse of her neck and shoulders he wanted to explore her body find all the secrets that remained hidden from view.

* * *

It had been a very long time since he had enjoyed the company of a woman and his body reacted to the image before him with lust and want. He was contemplating the many ways to seduce the dark haired woman when the door opened revealing the blonde haired one holding to bracelet like items in her hand.

Placing one of the bracelets on Clara's wrist Kate went to place one on the Cardinal when he reeled back, "I will not have such a strange device adorn my body."

Getting extremely frustrated with the Cardinal's, more holy then thou attitude, she grabbed his wrist and clamped the device on, "I don't care what you want. If you expect to leave this room with Clara you will wear this."

Playing referee again Clara asked, "What are these?"

"Those are containment bands; they will remain on your wrists until we find out what the Doctor thinks we should do. Neither of you can be more than 5 meters from each other, if you go beyond that distance the bands will alert us and we will have no choice but to apprehend you both and return you tower."

"That is a bit extreme, Kate I am sure I can take care of things without the bands." Clara stated.

"There are many protocols in place for this type of situation and I'm breaking quite a few of them by releasing the Cardinal into your custody. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be so lenient."

"Okay, thank you then." Clara responded before turning toward the Cardinal, "Armand are you ready to leave?"

"More than ready Clara." He answered as he rose from his chair to follow her out the cell door.

Kate halted their departure, "May I suggest a side trip to the wardrobe department."

Clara looked at the Cardinal in his white dressing gown and nodded, "Yeah I think you're right."

* * *

Outside the tower Clara led the Cardinal to her motor bike, as she glanced sideways at him she smiled he looked dashing in the dark blue suit and red button down shirt.

Armand met her eyes smirking, "I'm guessing you like my choice in apparel."

Embarrassed she turned her face away from him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"No need to apologize my dear having a beautiful woman admire my choice is quite the compliment."

Reaching her motor bike she reached into the seat compartment and pulled out an extra helmet for him to use, "Here put this on."

Walking around the bike his eyes widened in disbelief, "Are we getting on this contraption?"

"No need to worry Armand it is just like riding a horse, except a bit faster." She stated as she straddled the bike putting on her own helmet, patting the seat behind her, "Come on hop on and hold on tight."

Mimicking her position he sat behind her, "So what do I hold on to?"

"Just wrap your arms around me." She felt his arms encircle her chest rolling her eyes she moved his arms to her waist, "Okay let's go."

She revved up the engine and with a pop of the clutch they were off with Armand's screams echoing in their wake.

* * *

 **Author's note 2: Well here is the first chapter which I hope will be a story you will enjoy dear reader. If you have a moment please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Flydye8/Heintz571**


	2. Clara's Flat

_Title: When Affections and Time Collide_

 _Chapter: Chapter 2 "Clara's Flat_

 _Author: Flydye8/Heint571_

 _Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?_

* * *

 **Author's note 1:**

 **It is not often I have somebody offer their services as a beta reader for one of my stories and it was a pleasant surprise when Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) private messaged me offering hers for this one.**

 **For those of you who write fanfiction having a second set of eyes to look over your work is invaluable, not only to the story we are writing, but also for the ease of those who are reading our story. I want to take a moment and give my heartfelt thanks to my beta reader she is a wealth of information and knowledge and she is greatly appreciated by me.**

* * *

Clara and Armand arrived outside her flat in no time. Immediately, he jumped off her motor bike, removed his helmet and pulled out his gold cross from the confines of his shirt. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed it, "That thing must be a creation of the devil."

Giggling, Clara got off the bike and removed her own helmet, "I promise you it isn't." Gesturing for him to follow, "Welcome to my home, well my second home."

Following her up the stairs, he questioned, "How is it your second home? You don't seem to be blessed with substantial wealth."

"It's a long story, Armand," she answered cryptically as she opened the door to her flat.

* * *

Entering, he gave a gasp as he watched her flick a switch causing the flat to illuminate with light. "How is this possible?" he asked as he tentatively maneuvered the switch on and off.

Sighing, she grabbed his hand pulling him further into her flat. "Stop messing with that because I'm not sure if it would blow a fuse or not."

"What is a fuse?" he asked curiously trying to distract himself from her soft touch.

"It's part of the device that controls the power to my flat." Seeing his confused face she shook her head. "Never mind, just don't mess with it okay."

Leading him into her small kitchen she pointed to the table chair, "I'm guessing you're probably hungry and thirsty."

Tracing his fingers along the smooth surface of the table, he nodded, "Yes, it has been a while since I have dined."

"Well, I don't have much but I think I can fix you something." Turning on stove a blueish flame appeared, and after placing the tea kettle onto the fire she opened her refrigerator. "I have fruit, cheese and some bread. What would you like?"

Armand jumped up when he saw the flame and moved closer to the stove, bringing his hand nearer to the heat. "You can control fire with a movement of a dial."

"Yeah, I can," Clara stated as she pulled out some fruit from the refrigerator; placing it on the counter, she jerked toward him when she heard him hiss in pain. "What are you doing, Armand!?" she yelled as she watched him yank his hand away from the flame.

Grabbing the wrist of his injured hand, she hurriedly led him to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold water before she put it under the flowing stream.

"Ow that is cold, Clara!" he yelled in frustration.

"Of course it's cold and I'm glad it hurts; maybe you will be more careful next time before your curiosity gets the better of you." Pulling his hand out of the water she examined the skin noticing an ugly blister appearing on the surface, placing it back under the stream she instructed, "Keep it there and don't move."

Opening one of the cabinets she pulled out a first aid kit and placed it on the table, than she returned to Armand's side. Turning off the water, she directed him to the table chair. "Sit, you crazy fool."

Grabbing a towel, she dried off his hand before grabbing the other chair and pulled it till she was facing him. Deftly she applied the burn cream to his injury, once finished she wrapped his hand in gauze taping it in place.

Without thinking she kissed the palm of his hand. "There all better." As she brought her eyes up to his face, her breath hitched in her chest as she saw passion emanating from his blue eyes.

The kettle whistling broke the intense gaze between the two of them. Glad for the distraction, she arose from her chair with her back to him she asked, "Is tea okay with you?"

"Yes, it is fine," he replied, his voice huskier because of their previous interactions while he rubbed the spot she kissed a moment ago.

Clara berated herself for her actions; she couldn't believe she kissed his hand, and the only reason she came up with for her actions was because he looked so much like the Doctor. Since Christmas, they had become much more tactile and affectionate toward each other; but beyond those sweet gestures, nothing else had transpired between them, much to her dissatisfaction. She was beginning to wonder if he didn't have any other feelings, except a deep close friendship, for her. Sighing, she reminded herself the man sitting in her kitchen was not the same man she traveled with.

Finishing the tea she turned and placed one cup in front of Armand and the other in front of her chair. "Do you want some sugar for your tea," she asked while avoiding his gaze.

"No, this is just fine," he replied as he watched her add fruit, cheese and some bread to their plates. She was very graceful in her movements; raking his eyes from her feet to head, he felt his body stirring with pleasurable results.

Placing the plates of food on the table, she sat down across from him and gestured with her hands, "Go ahead and eat." Reaching for her mobile she continued, "I'm going to make a quick phone call to the Doctor."

Grabbing a grape from his plate he popped it into his mouth swallowing before asking, "Who is this Doctor you speak of?"

Smiling she dialed his number, "My best friend."

Seeing her smile, he knew immediately he was more than a friend to her and felt a shot of unwarranted jealously run through his body. He also knew that, if he wanted her attentions, he would have to compete with her Doctor for her affections.

Eating another grape he smiled; he always did like competition, he thrived on it, enjoyed it and reward for this contest was a very sensual, beautiful, and stimulating woman. Clara!

* * *

Clara drank her tea as she waited for the Doctor to pick up his phone she was about to hang up when he answered, "Clara, this really isn't a good time for a chat."

The crashing sounds in the background caused her to sit up stiffly in her chair. "Doctor, what's the matter with the TARDIS?"

"Oh there's nothing to worry about," his said his voice betraying his lack of confidence to her. "The old girl will pull through, but right now I need to focus and your lovely voice is quite the distraction," he said as he twirled knobs and yanked the switches on the console. "I'll call back soon."

Before she could ask anything more he disconnected the call. Pulling the phone from her ear she shook her head in frustration, a scowl on her face.

Armand listened to the brief conversation and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Placing the phone onto the table she smiled at him. "Yeah, everything is fine. The Doctor is a bit preoccupied right now. He said he will call me back once things have settled a bit."

Reaching for a piece of cheese he offered it to her with a smile, pleased to have her to himself for the time being. "Well then, très chère let us eat and enjoy each other's company."

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed the cheese and took a bite before stating, "Why not."

* * *

After finishing their light meal Clara suggested, "The sun is about to come up. Do you want to see?"

"It would be my honor to watch it with you," he answered as he rose from the table. "Where is the best place in your residence to watch the dawning sun?"

"I have a balcony off the front room," she said as she refilled their cups with tea. "Follow me."

Walking through her flat Armand took note of her place seeing many strange things, but he refused to be side-tracked by them; he instead looked for something he could use to win her affections. Seeing her collection of books he found his first opportunity, stopping briefly at her bookcase he scanned the titles and retrieved a book of poems before following her to her balcony.

Arriving outside he already saw her sitting on a wicker settee bench seat. Taking his place beside her, they sat in companionable silence as the sun rose into the morning sky.

* * *

Finishing his tea, Armand placed the empty cup onto the concrete and opened the book he had retrieved and glanced at the listings of poems. Seeing a title that he found to be particularly descriptive of his lovely hostess, he turned to that page and asked, "Would you like me to read you an excerpt from this book?"

Surprised by his question she nodded, "I'd like that, but I'm not sure if you should be reading something from your future."

"Ahh but you see très chère art and poetry are universal and often have similar themes, so I think it should be safe for me to read it."

"Well then go ahead, I guess, but don't tell the Doctor I let you."

"I promise to take the secret to my grave," he said as he smiled at her triumphantly, clearing his voice he began.

" **Beautiful Dreamer a poem by Stephen Foster"**

 **"** **Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!"**

Clara listened as he read the first part of the poem and smiled; he had chosen one of her favorites. Feelings of contentment and relaxation consumed her as he continued to read. His accented voice making the poem sound musical to her ears. Closing her eyes, she leaned against his shoulder losing herself in his deep baritone voice. **  
** **  
** **"** **Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng."**

 **Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!**  
 **Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!**

Armand lifted his arm after reading a bit longer and placed it around her shoulders. Feeling her sigh against his shoulder, he smiled as he proceeded. **  
** **  
Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,  
Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn.**

 **Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,**  
 **E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;**  
 **Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,**

 **Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!**

Once finished, he glanced down at the woman next to him and saw she was fast asleep; deciding to let her sleep, he continued to read silently other poems in the book for another hour until the shrill of a police siren sounded through the morning air, startling him and causing him to jerk as he searched for the source of the loud noise.

Clara bolted awake because of his movements, jolting herself up to a seated position as Armand cursed his luck. Looking at the man next to her she said quietly, "Sorry about that. I must have been more tired than I thought."

"No problem, I was content to read while you slept," he replied as he pushed a length of her hair behind her shoulder. Leaning closer till his lips were millimeters from hers, he continued, "In my experience, when the body needs something it shouldn't be denied."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his whiskers tickling the soft skin beneath her nose causing Clara to close her eyes in pleasure. Armand reluctantly pulled back from her, and as their eyes connected something passed between them which he couldn't find words for.

Clara broke the connection first, feelings of guilt rising in her chest; she should not have let the kiss happen. Pulling away from him, she moved to stand up only to have him take hold of her hand. "I'm sorry for being so forward with you, but I just couldn't help myself."

"That's okay, it was nice." Glancing at her watch, she grabbed his hand more fully. "I need to run some errands today, and you have to join me since you and I are connected by these wrist bands things."

Kissing her hand he replied, "Spending the day with you running errands, all though I'm not sure what errands are, will be a pleasure but please tell me we won't have to ride on that infernal motor bike."

Giggling, she pulled him up trying to ignore the stimulating sensations the kiss on her hand caused. "No, we won't have to but you will get first-hand experience with public transportation."

Rolling his eyes, he followed her into the flat, "I have a feeling it is not going to be much better."

"Probably not," she said amusingly.

* * *

 **Authors Note 2:**

 **Just a little snippet about Cardinal Richelieu use of très chère within this chapter, from what I understand très chère is translated as dearest and since the Cardinal is trying to win Clara's affections my lovely beta reader suggested the use of très chère instead of the standard ma chère.**

 **Ma chère, it seems, is a term that can be used more freely in relationships of the French culture, for example friends with friends or in Louis XIII's retinue when the ladies of the court would meet and walk the palace grounds. Très chère is more intimate and used less frequently. I hope dear readers that you have found this little bit of information as insightful as I did. As always if you have the time please review; and thank you for the reviews that have already been left.**

 **Cheers**

 **Flydye8/Heintz571**


	3. Errands

_Title:_ _When Affections and Time Collide_

 _Author: Flydye8/Heint571_

 _Pairings: 12_ _th_ _Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu_

 _Rating: T_

 _Summary:_ _Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor._ _Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: A big thank you to my beta reader_ Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) **_**because without her tireless efforts I wouldn't be able to post two chapters of this story in on week**._

* * *

Armand sat uncomfortably next to Clara holding her hand tightly as they traveled quickly through the underground tunnels of London. She grinned as she patted his hand. Leaning closer to him, she said, "Don't worry, we will be at our destination soon."

"Not soon enough," he stated as the train came to a screeching halt, a ding sounded signaling their arrival.

"Come on," she said before practically dragging him through the throng of people exiting at the same time.

Reaching the surface Armand breathed a sigh of relief only to find a familiar smell reach his nostrils, "Oh fresh baked bread, my favorite scent of all time."

"Good, then that will be our first stop."

* * *

Entering the bakery Armand was amazed to see so many different varieties of bread available for purchase. He saw many varieties that he recognized and many that he didn't, but what surprised him the most was the large quantity of bread loaves found in the small shop.

"How is it possible for so much bread to be baked at the same time?" he asked as he watched person after person make their purchases.

"They have large ovens in the back of the store." Seeing a spark of curiosity in his blue eyes, she pointed her finger at him as she hurriedly said, "And before you even ask, the answer is no, you can't see them. I think it's best to keep you from all flames and hot ovens till your hand has healed completely."

As they approached the counter the man behind it greeted her, "Hello Clara, it's been a while since I have seen you."

"Yeah I've been doing a bit of traveling," she responded with a smile.

"I'm guessing you want your standard purchase."

"Of course and can you also add a couple of loaves of French bread as well."

"Sure just give me a moment." The baker hurriedly collected all the loaves for Clara after handing her the bag he asked, "Credit or cash today."

"Credit," she replied as she pulled out the small plastic card from her purse which was promptly seized by Armand.

"What kind of money is this?" he asked as he flipped the card back and forth with his long fingers.

She quickly snagged it from his grasps and handed it to the baker, "Sorry, he's visiting from…well from a place far from here."

"Whatever, you say Clara." he replied shifting his eyes between her and Armand as he charged her card and handed it back to her.

* * *

Once on the street Armand asked, "May I see the card again?"

She handed it to him smiling at his childlike fascination as he examined the card more closely. "Don't drop it Armand because we are going to need it," she warned as they walked to their next destination.

Bringing the plastic to his mouth he bit down and then said, "Well it isn't gold or any type of metal I'm familiar with, so how can you pay for items with such a device?"

Taking it back from him she made a face as she noticed saliva shimmering on the plastic. Wiping it on her trousers she returned it to her purse and explained, "It is like a promissory note from a treasurer; we have a certain amount of money we can use and at the end of the month we have to pay them money back and if we don't we have to pay interest on what we owe."

"What an ingenious idea. What type of interest do you have to pay?" Armand asked intrigued that such a system seemed to work, thinking it might be a good thing to instigate upon his return home.

"It depends on the card; it can range from five to twenty-five percent and sometimes more…" She stopped her explanation when she felt the prickle of the small hairs on the back of her neck: a sure sign that she was becoming more alert as a sense of danger escalated.

With a practiced ease, which could only be achieved by traveling with the Doctor for an extended amount of time, she looked around for the source of her discomfort. And she found the source in the reflection of the window they were walking pass; there, across the street she saw a man with a glowing yellow sheen on his body, following them stiffly like a robot or an Auton. Damn, she silently cursed as she looked for a way to escape.

Not having noticed Clara's tense body language, Armand's eyes widened considerably at all the possibilities of such a monetary system. Turning to her, he asked, "Can you tell me more…"

Clara hurriedly raised her face and kissed him effectively silencing him, then pulling back she weaved her arm through his and led him down the sidewalk whispering, "Shush and act normally. We are being followed by an alien species called Autons. Well, they are more like the foot soldiers of the Nestene. Anyway when I tell you to run, run."

"Aliens, as beings found among the stars? Are you sure you're not imagining things, très chère?" Armand asked just as quietly.

Rolling her eyes she huffed, "Yeah, I'm sure. The Doctor had me study all the different types of aliens that might be dangerous to Earth." Glancing behind her she saw the original Auton joined by others rapidly gaining on them. "Get ready now." She grabbed his hand more tightly as well as the bag of bread she had purchased earlier. "Run!"

* * *

They hurriedly ran down the sidewalk weaving in and out of the numerous pedestrians crowding the street. With a yank of Armand's hand, she led him through traffic avoiding the cars driving down the street in the hopes that their crossing would hinder their pursuers. Arriving on the other side, she glanced and saw that her tactic had been unsuccessful. Seeing a narrow ally in front of them, she pulled him into the shadowy path and as they cleared the buildings they hurried across another street entering one of the many parks found in London disappearing beneath the trees.

Taking a moment to catch their breath, Clara scanned behind them and groaned, "Don't they ever give up?"

Armand followed her line of sight and replied short of breath, "Obviously not, so what shall we do now?"

Searching for a solution to their dilemma she remembered the wrist bands, smiling she turned to Armand, "Listen I want you to run in the opposite direction of me and keep running. Don't stop for anything."

"Won't that cause these things to activate?" he asked in confusion.

"Exactly, now run!" she stated as she took off in one direction.

Armand watched her run off for a moment then mimicked her movements in the opposite direction, praying that Clara knew what she was doing.

* * *

Kate sat in her office doing her paperwork when a sergeant quickly entered. "Ma'am, we have received word that the containment wrist bands have exceeded the required limit."

Standing up she ordered, "Activate them immediately."

Saluting the soldier replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Closing the file on her computer, Kate rushed out of her office. When she arrived at the containment rooms she nodded at the technician, "Is it done?"

"They should be arriving shortly, ma'am."

* * *

Clara ran as fast as she could. Gasping, she pushed her body to move faster. "Please, please Kate, hurry up." Moments later she felt a tingling sensation throughout her body. Stopping, she smiled as her vision became blurry with the activation of the wrist band. Her body disappearing just before an Auton reached out to grab her.

As her vision cleared, the first person she saw was Armand heading full speed right at her, and before she could holler for him to stop he collided into her. He grabbed her waist quickly, rotating on the balls of his feet; he turned her so she would be cushioned by his body as they fell to the floor.

Their eyes met as they lay on the floor catching their breath, licking his lips he moved to kiss her when an angry voice interrupted him.

"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" Kate said in frustration her hands on her hips.

With a roll of his eyes and a soft smile directed at Clara, Armand lifted her body off of him and once on his feet he held out his hand to assist her in standing up. Grabbing his hand she returned his smile as he hoisted her off the floor. Placing his hands on her forearms, he held on to her till she was safely balanced.

"Thanks for the lift," Clara said before turning toward the fuming UNIT leader, "Sorry about that Kate but I had to activate the bands so we could escape from a group of Autons."

"Autons? Are you sure, Clara?" Kate asked worriedly.

"Yeah, they were definitely Autons."

* * *

The UNIT leader turned toward the technician, "Begin emergency protocols. I want a city wide sweep of every camera and sensor, and I want to know where the Autons are hiding."

The technician pressed a button on the computer screen causing an alarm to ring through UNIT headquarters. At the same time Clara's mobile rang. Answering it, she was pleased to hear the Doctor's voice, "Clara, why have the emergency protocols been activated at UNIT?"

Surprised she asked, "How did you know?"

"The TARDIS is programmed to monitor all activity that takes place at UNIT, and I was informed when the protocols where activated. Where are you?"

"I'm at UNIT HQ and I think you should get here right away."

"I can't the TARDIS is currently re-energizing and the only reason I am able to call you right now is because I tapped into the emergency power of the console. We were hit by a massive solar flare as we were orbiting Arcturus Aquarii and it drained a substantial…."

"How long, Doctor?" Clara interrupted before he could continue his lengthy explanation.

"Um about three days or more, re-energizing the TARDIS can be tricky sometimes," he answered before questioning, "Are you okay?"

Bringing her hand up to her forehead she rubbed her temple, "Yeah Doctor, I am okay, for now. Just get here as soon as you can."

His voice softens, "If I could be there now, I would _mo ghraidh_."

Tilting her head down she smiled as she replied, "I know, Doctor. What is _mo ghraidh_?"

"I'll tell you when I see you. Sorry Clara but I need to go; the TARDIS is flashing warning lights at me which I assume means I need to end our conversation. Now be careful. UNIT is good, but they are still a bunch of pudding brains who don't always think things through."

"I will. Bye, Doctor," she said into the phone before disconnecting the call.

* * *

Clara turned and faced Armand placing her hand on his chest she asked, "Are you okay?"

Lifting her hand to his lips he kissed it gently. "Yes, très chère, I'm doing fine especially since I have a beautiful woman looking after me and keeping me safe."

Blushing she ducked her head, "I'm glad to hear that."

Tilting his head down so he could meet her eyes he asked, "So what do we do now?"

"What we are going to do is give you a medical exam," she answered as she led him toward the door stopping briefly to talk to Kate, "Thanks for the rescue, and do let me know if you find anything out."

Nodding, Kate replied knowingly, "Make sure you do the same. I'll be in my office waiting."

"Okay, we will see you shortly."

Exiting out of the room Clara led Armand to the medical bay. Once they were in the passageway, he inquired, "Pray tell me, but why do I need a medical exam?"

"We need to make sure you are who you claim to be," she answered with a sigh, hoping her assumption that he was an Auton would be proven to be incorrect.

* * *

Author's note two: I been reading some fan fictions recently and found out that there is a language call Scottish Gaelic, which is wonderful for me I love to learn about new languages and cultures (which is in essentially my job description). Of course since the Doctor is Scottish I thought I would reflect it in this story.

From what I understand _mo ghraidh_ means "My love" in Scottish Gaelic, of course the information I found was from the web so I am not sure how accurate it is. If any of you dear readers are familiar with this term and have found that I have used it wrong please let me know.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have the time drop me a review.

Cheers

Flydye8/Heintz572


	4. Examinations and Hiding

**_Title: When Affections and Time Collide_**

 ** _Author: Flydye8/Heint571_**

 ** _Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara_**

 ** _Rating: T_**

 ** _Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?_**

* * *

 **Author's note: Once again a huge shout out to my beta reader** **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) she is amazing.**

* * *

Entering the medical bay Clara nodded toward the nurse as she requested, "Can you please leave? I'll perform the examination myself."

"Of course ma'am, do you know how to run the instrumentation?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I do thank you."

"No problem ma'am, just let me know when you are finished," she stated as she walked out of the examination room.

Armand had watched as the interchange took place between the two women and wondered how Clara had earned so much authority inside of the organization of UNIT. He continued to watch as she prepped the instruments, her fingers skillfully maneuvering the knobs and switches, wondering what other talents she carefully kept hidden from him.

* * *

He had always enjoyed the company of women who were more than just a pretty face looking for a husband, and Clara fitted the mold of his preferred company perfectly. Every moment he was in her presence he found his fondness for her growing.

Her voice interrupted his inner musings. "I need you to remove your coat and shirt, because the scanner doesn't go through cloth."

Pulling off his coat and the cross pendant, he placed them on the corner chair. He asked while unbuttoning his shirt, "So, très chère, what are you looking for?"

Clara watched as the skin of his chest was exposed to her, trying desperately to remain focused and on task while controlling her now rapidly beating heart. "Autons sometimes take the shape of people to achieve their objectives, so I need to make sure you are not one of them."

Removing his shirt completely, he took a step toward her. "Will these devices tell you if I am an Auton?"

Licking her lips she stared into his eyes watching in fascination as they changed from light blue to a darker blue. Moving closer to him, invading his personal space, she breathed in his unique scent of cedar and lemongrass. "Yeah, it will," she replied, her voice raspy with desire.

Bending his head down to her level, he caressed her lips softly with his own before he whispered, "I can think of other, more natural ways to confirm that I am human."

She nuzzled his neck as she brushed her hands against his exposed chest. "Maybe we can explore those other ways once your examination is finished." Needing to gain control of her body, she stepped backwards breathing heavily. "But first you need to lie down on the table."

"You do like to be in control don't you, très chère," he chuckled as he followed her instructions.

"Yeah, I do. Now this won't hurt a bit. Just lay as still as possible." Moving to the control node she pressed a few buttons, and immediately a blue light shined down from the ceiling scanning him from head to foot.

* * *

Staring at the screen, she watched as a three dimensional image of Armand appeared, and for a brief moment she was jealous of the blue light that touched every part of his body because her fingers wanted that privilege. Shaking her head, she silently chastised herself for such foolishness.

Re-focusing on the computer screen, she gasped as the completed report appeared. He was all human, except for a few strands of his DNA that controlled physical features. Those strands were identified as Time Lord.

"Well that's interesting," she said out loud.

"What is interesting?" Armand inquired from his prone position.

Looking at him she answered, "I know why you look like the Doctor. You have some of his DNA intermingled with yours. The question now is how did it happen?"

He didn't comprehend her complete explanation to his question, however what he did understand, was that he looked like her friend. Pain and betrayal consumed him because of her dishonesty, for he believed that she should have mentioned the similarities he shared with the Doctor when he had first come in contact with her. His self-confidence wavered and was replaced with self-doubt, because right now he wasn't sure if Clara's affections for him were based on her obvious feelings for her Doctor.

He stood up quickly and approached her, turning her body so she faced him his eyes boring into hers. "No, the question now is why you didn't tell me earlier that I look like your best friend."

She was stunned to see pain gracing his features as he asked his question. Unsure what to say she simply replied, "I don't know."

Jerking away from her, he quickly dressed pushing down his feelings for her, letting the mask of indifference fall upon his face before facing her again. "No wonder you are so affectionate toward me. You don't see Armand Jean du Plessis, you see your Doctor."

"That's not true, Armand," she insisted as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Isn't it? Can you honestly look at me and not be reminded of your Doctor?" he asked his eyes begging for her to answer him truthfully.

She didn't want to lie to him, so she remained silent. Nodding his head he continued, "That is what I thought." Taking a deep breath he finished in defeat, "I believe that Kate wanted us to go to her office once we were done here."

Whispering, Clara's heart ached as she replied, "Yeah, she did."

"Then I suggest we be on our way," he said factually without emotion as he headed toward the door with Clara following in his wake fingering the computer printout of his medical exam.

* * *

The Head of Scientific Research at UNIT looked over the medical report trying to ignore the obvious tension between the other two occupants in the room. "Well this settles it. You both will go into protective custody till the Doctor returns to Earth. There is a safe house not far from here that should suit our needs."

Clara upon hearing Kate's last statement spoke up, "I can't go into a safe house. My Gran is ill and I need to visit her in the hospital."

"I'm sorry Clara but until the situation with the Autons is resolved we have to follow protocols. There is some reason they were after the both of you, and until we find out I am obligated to keep you safe," Kate explained as she opened her office door and addressed the guard, "I need you to make arrangements for transportation to sigma alpha one, and remember discretion is the priority here, so don't mention it to anyone."

"Yes ma'am," the guard replied as he left to make the arrangements.

Turning back to Armand and Clara, Kate continued, "The house will have all the necessities you will need, including clothing, food, and personal items. The grounds surrounding the house can be visited if you need some fresh air; otherwise no outside contact is permissible except with the Doctor and me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Armand and Clara replied at the same time.

"Good, now follow me, and I'll bring you to your transport."

* * *

As the car traveled down the back roads to their destination, Clara wrestled with her feelings, not only for Armand but also for the Doctor. The man sitting quietly next to her was right. Some of the feelings she had for him did stem for her feelings for the Doctor, but that was not the only reason she was attracted to Armand. He was much forward in regards to his affections for her. He was a man who knew what he liked and wasn't afraid to show it. He was charming, chivalrous, confident, and oozed sexuality, and she was sure he would be a very attentive lover.

In contrast the Doctor was reserved, well not as much as he used to be, but remained insecure when showing affections, and hesitant to let people get close to him, yet he also shared some of Armand's characteristics. The Doctor was charming, chivalrous and unknowingly sexy, and he would probably be just as attentive in the bedroom.

After thinking about the two men in her life she concluded that she really didn't know either of them as well as she thought. Sighing, as they entered the gates to the safe house, she was no closer to understanding her actions than she was when they had first started on their journey. One thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to get to know Armand better and see him more clearly beyond the physical similarities he shared with the Doctor.

As the driver halted the car in front of her home for the next three days, Clara discontinued her inner musings to observe her surroundings more carefully. The house was at the center of the large estate that was protected by a security fence with armed personnel who patrolled the perimeter. Closer to the house, there was a luxurious garden with colored flowers meticulously placed to create an atmosphere of relaxation and peace.

Armand glanced over at Clara and watched as her eyes observed the scene before them. The negative feelings, that had plagued him since their departure from UNIT, were still felt strongly within his body. He wasn't sure why he lashed out at her once he found out about the Doctor and his similarities. The only conclusion he could come up with was because his feelings for her ran deep in his soul even though they had only known each other for one day. Shaking his head, thinking only one day; how could he fall for a woman in less than twenty-four hours? It was not like him to feel so deeply for someone in such a short amount of time.

With a sigh Armand opened the door to the car and exited quickly, he really didn't like the modes of transportation of this time period. Walking up to the door he turned and waited for Clara and Kate to join him.

Entering the front doors of the house, Clara continued her observations: it was old but comfortably decorated with pastel colors and light wood molding, the entryways to the other rooms were hidden behind large oak doors, and in the center was a staircase leading to the upper level.

Kate breezed by her and Armand and opened each of the doors to show them the rooms. "There is a kitchen and a parlor on the bottom floor. Upstairs are the bedrooms and en suites. As I mentioned before you can visit the gardens but you cannot leave the estate. If you need to get a hold of me you have my number and if you hear from the Doctor please call me immediately. I'll be in touch."

With her final statement she exited the house leaving Armand and Clara standing in the foyer, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

* * *

Armand was the first to speak, "Well at least I don't have to travel via motor bike, car or public transportation anymore."

Clara laughed at his comment which sounded like music to his ears and it melted his negativities, leaving only the positive feelings he felt since he had first met her.

"Yeah, I guess that is a good thing," Clara stated as she tried to control laughter.

Turning to face each other they spoke at the same time, "Armand." "Clara." He nodded for her to continue first.

"Listen Armand, I admit when I first saw you I was reminded of the Doctor, because you and he are very similar in many ways, but you're both two separate individuals and I want you to know…. _I see you_."

"I am pleased to hear you say that, très chère, and for the next few days I want to show you who I am," he said as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Bringing her hand up she covered his, "I would like that."

"Good, then let me begin by showing you my mastery of cooking the perfect dinner. But first, I think a change of clothes are in order and I need to spend some time alone to commune with God. This suit and my soul are a bit worn," he said as he started up the staircase.

"Do you think you could cook in a modern day kitchen?" she asked following him.

Stopping in his tracks he tilted his head as he contemplated her statement. Holding out his hand to her he commented, "No I guess not, so I am going to have to defer that task to your capable hands. However, after we have finished dining, I will show you how talented I am as we dance till the moon shines high in the night sky."

"Dancing would be nice," she stated as she took his extended hand.

Smiling down at her he replied, "Yes, très chère, it will be very nice indeed."

* * *

The Doctor glared at the lighted column of his console from his seated position on the stairs. "You just had to bring me to a planet right before a solar flare was about to hit." A hum of discontent entered his mind, causing the Doctor's features to become less angry, "I'm sorry old girl, but I just don't like the fact I am stuck here when Clara is obviously in trouble."

Standing, he moved to one of the many panels of his console, and pulling out his sonic he began to re-route power from the secondary systems to the primary systems. After his discussion with Clara, her statement "for now" worried him.

His feelings for her muddled his mind causing his body to react in ways he hadn't felt since River. He knew he loved her with both of his hearts, but since starting to travel permanently together they had been so busy saving the universe he had not been able to express those feelings to her.

The idea that she may be yanked from his life again, by some outside force, made his stomach cringe and his hearts ache. Sighing he stopped his repairs and spoke to his ship, "I can't let anything happen to her. I need to tell her how I feel before it's too late." With his words hanging in the air, he redoubled his efforts to repair his TARDIS so he could go to her more quickly and begin to love her properly without any more hesitation as it should be.

* * *

 **Author's note 2: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. If you have a moment please review they are greatly appreciated by me.**

 **Cheers**

 **Flydye8/Heintz571**


	5. Visions and Dancing

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter wouldn't be as amazing as it is without my beta reader** **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr). Thank you for all your help**

* * *

Armand looked inside the armoire of his room and he pulled out a pair of black trousers, a white undershirt, and a blue jumper. The items he chose were soft to the touch as he placed them on his body and he wondered if he would ever want to wear his heavy leather tunic after wearing 21st century clothes. Although, he did miss his cape and he couldn't wait to wear it again and feel it swoosh around his feet as he walked throughout the halls of his palace.

Once dressed, he pulled a chair near the window; closing his eyes he recited the prayers that had been a part of him for so long as he held his cross firmly in his hands. As always he felt a sense of peace surround him as he meditated and focused on God. Soon behind his eyelids swills of gray danced, taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the vision that had followed him since he was a young man, before he became the First Minister of France.

 ** _Armand found himself in a forest which got increasingly darker with the setting sun; the ground beneath his feet was muddy and wet from the rains that fell earlier in the day._ _Walking through the trees not really knowing where he was going, he slipped on the mudded earth._ _Looking down he saw his reflection in a standing pool of water, but it wasn't his current face._ _It was a face of a stranger, younger, innocent, dark brown hair and soft features familiar and yet not._ _A voice called to him. Standing, he searched for its origin finding in a bright light shining in the darkened forest._**

 ** _Nervously he moved to the sound and as he got close, the light blinded him as the voice spoke again, "You, Armand Jean du Plessis, are fated to do great things in the name of God."_**

 ** _Falling to his knees, he crossed himself. "Is it you, Lord, who speaks to me?"_**

 ** _"_ _Yes, it is I," the disembodied voice said._**

 ** _"_ _What is your will, Lord?" Armand asked his voice quivering in awe._**

 ** _"_ _You are to go to Paris and lead the county into greatness, but you need more."_**

 ** _"_ _What more do I need?" he asked hesitantly._**

 ** _"_ _You need a face that will strike fear into others, an image that will be recognized throughout time, a face that will be like a storm on the horizon. I can give you that face," the voice explained._**

 ** _"_ _What if I don't want a new face?"_**

 ** _"_ _Then I will find someone else more devoted then you to do great things in your place. Now choose."_**

 ** _Not wanting to disappoint his God he spoke with conviction, "Give me the face I will need, because I desire to do great things for France in your Holy Name."_**

 ** _"_ _So be it." The voice stated._ _Rays of light reached out for him surrounding him, causing him to lose consciousness._**

* * *

A knock at his door brought Armand out of his vision and he said his voice hoarse, "Yes, yes stop that infernal pounding and come in."

Clara entered with a worried look on her face. "Armand, it has been hours since you came up here. Are you okay?"

Looking out the window he was surprised to see the night sky in place of the daylight. Standing up from his chair, he placed a hand to his forehead feeling the beginnings of another migraine emerging. "I'm sorry, très chère, for worrying you. I'm just fine." Shaking his head to clear his mind he continued, "I sometimes forget myself when I am praying."

Seeing he was in obvious pain Clara moved to his side, "Where does it hurt?"

"Where does what hurt?" he countered not wanting her to know about his headache.

Crossing her arms she arched her eyebrows, "Don't avoid my question, Armand."

"It's nothing, sometimes my head aches after an intense session of prayer," he answered her first question.

Pushing him back into the chair Clara directed, "Now, stay put. I'll get you something for your head." Moving to the en suite she called out, "Are you allergic to anything."

"What is _allergic_?" Armand asked as he continued to rub his temple.

Opening the cabinet she shook her head, of course he wouldn't know what an allergy was; he is from a time when knowledge of allergies didn't exist. "Oh never mind," she responded as she grabbed two tablets of paracetamol and a glass of water. Entering the room she handed him the medication, "Here take this. It will help with the pain."

Looking at the tablets in his hands, "What are these?"

"They are the modern day equivalent to your herbal remedies from your time. Trust me; they will make you feel much better."

"I will always trust you, très chère," he stated as he swallowed the pills, following them with the cup of water she held out to him.

"Good, dinner's ready. Are you hungry?" Clara asked

Smiling at her he nodded, "I am famished."

She held out her hand, and he enclosed his hand around hers. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

At the kitchen table Armand watched as Clara served him the same way she did when they shared their first meal together. As they ate, he asked in-between forkfuls of the pasta dish, "So tell me about your Doctor."

"Really!?" she asked surprised that he wanted to talk about the Doctor.

"Yes, I would like to know what type of man I am competing with for your affections," he replied as he took a sip of the wine she served with dinner.

Sitting back in her chair Clara debated about telling him about the Doctor, deciding that she wanted to be honest with him, she answered, "He is an alien from a lost planet called Gallifrey. He is over two thousand years old. He and I travel in his ship throughout time trying to right wrongs."

"Ah, so that is why you said you could bring me back to my time? Because the Doctor has a time ship?" he said, surprising himself that he accepted the idea of two thousand year old aliens and time ships.

"Yeah, but it is more than a time ship. She is sentient and has a unique relationship with the Doctor," Clara clarified.

"How long have you been with him, traveling?" he continued to question.

"Close to three years."

Armand's eyes sparkled, "And in all that time you and he have never known each other intimately?"

Clara huffed, "That is none of your business."

"Oh, so it is true." Placing his fork on his plate, he moved till he was in front of her chair and leaning down he trapped her body with his as he braced his arms on each side of her.

Bringing his lips down almost touching hers, he whispered, "I wonder, très chère, how a man could resist your charms for such a long time. You are beautiful, desirable, and educated. Any man would be pleased to have you by his side."

Breathlessly she commented, "It's complicated."

"Love is only complicated if we let it be. Love is an emotion to be treasured, not rejected." Pulling back from her, he reached for her hand, "Let me show you how wonderful love can be."

"It's not love you feel for me Armand, it is lust. You hardly know me."

"Yes, très chère, there is lust. I will not deny it, but there is something more. And I'm curious to see what it is, so let's explore the unknown together and learn what it is that we feel. Come dance with me."

"There isn't any music playing," she said as she licked her lips, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his closeness.

"I'm sure in this amazing time you live in, you can find some music for us to dance to, but if not we can dance to the sounds of the night in the gardens surrounding this house."

"The gardens it is then," she stated as she grabbed his extended hand, "Lead the way, Armand."

* * *

As they walked to the gardens Clara inquired, "My knowledge on French history is a bit limited, but I thought priests didn't dance once they were ordained."

"Ah, it is true, très chère, once we are ordained we do not dance in public." Halting their movements he caressed her cheek the pupils in his eyes dilating with lust, "However, in private I do indulge in the pleasures of dancing."

Blushing at his obvious innuendo, Clara turned her head away so that he wouldn't see her own lust reflected in them.

Chuckling he continued to guide her along the path before continuing, "I do enjoy dancing. I was taught when I was a young man training to become an officer at the academy."

Grabbing his arm she asked "Seriously, a soldier?"

"Yes, I wasn't always a man of the cloth," he replied as they arrived at a circular clearing surrounded by evergreen hedges, illuminated by the light off the full moon. "This seems to be a good place," he finished as he smiled down at Clara.

* * *

Facing her, he asked, "Tell me, très chère, what dances do you know?"

Shrugging she answered, "Nothing as beautiful as what you would dance. So you choose and then teach it to me."

Pleased that she was letting him choose, his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "The dance I am most fond of is called the Pavane and I think the sounds of the night will serve well as our music."

Positioning her forward, he stepped behind her his chest mere inches from her back, caressing her left arm as he lifted it shoulder length placing his other hand on her waist. Leaning closer he whispered in her ear, "Breath and relax, relinquish your control to me and I will teach you how it is done."

Following his instructions she breathed in deeply and relaxed in his embrace savoring the intimacy of their position.

"Now take four long gliding steps forward." He applied a slight pressure to her waist as he guided her forward. Once completed, he continued, "Now take two steps backward." Clara did as she was told, loving the feel of his chest against her back as they moved.

They practiced the steps for a bit longer till they both moved elegantly together. Pleased with her progress, Armand moved to her left slipping his fingers along her lower back, up her side, down her arm till his fingertips came in contact with hers, his fingers applying just enough pressure to stop her movements.

"Well done, très chère, you are a quick learner," he complemented, his eyes beaming with delight causing her to blush again because of his intense gaze. "Now let us begin again. Please face me. The ladies of my time would hold their skirts and curtsy to their partners."

"I'm not wearing a skirt," she stated as she looked down at her dark trousers.

"You can still curtsy," he stated charmingly as he let go of her hand separating from her till he was about two feet away. There he stood and watched her curtsy gracefully.

He then proceeded to gallantly salute her, extending his right arm and bending his left knee, once he straightened his body from the pose, he positioned them till they stood side by side. "We start in this position and after we complete the steps I previously taught you, we will face each other again. At that time you repeat your curtsy and I will do the same with my bow. Do you understand, or should we go through the steps again?"

"I think I can do it," Clara stated hesitantly.

* * *

Armand offered his hand to her and together they danced the foreign steps from a time long past. Her hearing became more attuned to the sounds around them as they moved; the orchestra of crickets, frogs and the wind, blending together in perfect harmony as he led her elegantly forward, backward, and with curtsies and salutes with his fingers never leaving hers.

As Clara gained more confidence in their movements she glanced at her partner's profile, studying his noble features so similar to the Doctor's except for the trimmed mustache and goatee. He was gorgeous in the moonlight.

Closing her eyes she sighed in contentment, a serene look gracing her features as she lost herself in their movements.

They danced for about five minutes when Armand stood still after one of her curtsies, his long elegant fingers embracing hers more tightly as he closed the gap between them. He watched in fascination as her features showed a serene calmness that tugged at his heart.

Pulling her closer to him he felt the heat of her body, smelled soft scent of her perfume, watched as her lips opened slightly in obvious delight, relishing in how she unconsciously leaned into his body. He wanted to feel those lips against his again. He stopped their movements and observed as her brown eyes opened in confusion.

Leaning down he kissed her inviting lips, wrapping his arms around her tightly he begged entrance with the tip of his tongue and sighed audibly when she allowed it. As their lips moved against each other's passionately, she weaved her hands through his hair, enjoying the soft feel of it as the ends tickled her fingertips.

Moving her body closer to his, she felt his toned muscles through the soft fabric of the clothes he was wearing. She longed to feel his skin beneath her fingertips; bringing her hand down his side she maneuvered them under his jumper and undershirt, deepening the kiss as her fingers came in contact with his flesh.

Armand believed if there was a heaven on Earth, it was in the kiss they shared and her touch on his skin. The peacefulness of holding her in his arms was only matched by the state he reached when he was in prayer. It overwhelmed him, encompassed him, causing him to want her in his arms till time itself ended.

Breaking the kiss, he whispered in her ear, "Lay with me tonight, très chère."

Pulling back from him she responded breathlessly, "I don't think that is a good idea, Armand."

"You misunderstand; I just want you in my arms, surrounded by your heavenly beauty, as the sun rises in the eastern sky. Please Clara allow me this one pleasure in this strange world I currently find myself in."

Seeing the need in his eyes, she conceded, "Okay."

"You have made me a happy man. Shall we retire for the evening?" Not able to speak she only nodded.

Leaving his hand on her waist he guided her back to the house. Entering Clara turned to him, "Give me a few minutes and I will meet you in your room."

"I will look forward to it, très chère."

Stopping her ascent up the staircase she asked, "What does très chère mean?"

"It means dearest," he answered with a smile.

"I like it. See you soon, Armand," she said softly as she continued up the stairs.

* * *

Armand entered his room and put on a pair of sleep trousers, however he left off his shirt deciding it was too warm to wear one; climbing into bed, he waited. Not more than five minutes had past when Clara entered his room in her own sleepwear; seeing him shirtless, she suddenly became unsure that this was such a good idea. Her desire for him was felt strongly in her body and increasing as his chest was exposed to her.

Seeing her stop at the entrance of his room he pulled back the duvet for her, "Come on, I give you my word that I will be a complete gentleman tonight."

Seeing the honesty in his eyes, she moved forward and climbed into his bed, and positioning herself next to him she laid her head on his chest wrapping her hands around his torso. "I have no doubt you are a man of your word, Armand," she said with a yawn as she traced his ribs with the tips of her fingers.

"If you keep doing that, très chère, it will be very difficult to maintain my resolve to be a gentleman."

Stopping her movements she said, "I'm sorry."

"It is no problem. Now sleep, for it has been a long day."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Armand held her in his arms until her steady breathing marked her descent into the world of dreams.

Tilting his head, he kissed her temple, "Goodnight, très chère amie." Closing his own eyes, he succumbed to oblivion of a restful sleep.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as the console of his ship lit up; his persistence paying off, he moved to the keyboard and homed in on Clara's cell phone. Pushing down the activation switch, the rotors above him circled as the TARDIS moved through the vortex to his companion's location.

Putting on his red lined coat over his black holey jumper, he paced the floor waiting for the dematerialization sequence to finish. Once done he hurried out the doors of his ship to see the sun rising over a house he was not familiar with; but trusting that his ship was working properly, he entered the front door of the house to find his love, Clara.

* * *

 **Authors note 2: Armand is the charming one isn't he. If you have the time please review it will be greatly appreciated**.


	6. Confrontations and Escapes

_**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**_

 _ **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**_

 _ **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**_

* * *

 ** _Authors Note: Another huge thank you to my beta reader_** **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr). _She is brilliant and lovely and I couldn't be a luckier._**

* * *

Clara wasn't sure what awaken her; but it was a sense of being watched. Opening her eyes, she saw the Doctor standing in the doorway of Armand's bedroom with a pain filled look before he turned around disappearing into the hallway his red lined coat flaring out with his movements.

Sitting up quickly jarring Armand, she hurriedly pulled off the duvet rushing out of the room calling out, "Doctor!"

Armand sat up as he heard Clara call out for her Doctor, rotating his body till his feet were on the floor he rubbed his eyes. Standing, he dressed for the day as he spoke quietly, "And so it begins."

* * *

Clara reached the Doctor grabbing his arm, halting his movements before he could exit through the front door. "Doctor stop; it isn't what you think."

Turning to face her he hissed, his eyes blazing with anger hiding the hurt he felt, "And what is it that I think, Clara."

Crossing her arms around her torso she met his glare, "I don't know Doctor. Why don't you tell me?"

Sighing in exasperation he gestured with his hands before answering her, "I saw you with your arms around a half-naked carbon copy of me sleeping in the same bed."

Nodding she exclaimed, "Exactly."

Confused at her response he questioned, "Sorry, what?"

"We were sleeping in the same bed." Gesturing to her clothes, "With our clothes on not unlike what you and I have done on occasion. Nothing more happened," she stated factually remembering the many times in the past year where they shared the same bed.

At that moment, Armand walked down the stairs to the foray in a pair of jeans and a dark blue jumper. Hearing Clara's last statement he confirmed, "You have my word, Doctor that I was a perfect gentleman throughout the night, but I will admit it was a difficult with such a beautiful woman lying next to me in my arms."

In two quick strides the Doctor was face to face with Armand poking his finger into his chest declaring, "You will never touch her again!"

Rising an eyebrow at the Doctor's statement, he brought his thumb to his lip, before replying to the Time Lord, "I believe Clara, being a woman of great independence, can choose to let me embrace her again and you dear Doctor don't have a say in the matter."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked slightly taken back by his twin's declaration.

Bringing his hand to his heart Armand bowed slightly, "I am Armand Jean du Plessis, Cardinal and duke de Richelieu, and First Minister of France." Holding out his hand to the Doctor, he continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ignoring the extended hand, the Doctor moved to Clara's side, "How did this happen?"

"No, Doctor," she said adamantly, her frustration with him growing with every moment they stood in the foray of the safe house.

"No?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes Doctor, I said no. I will not tell you anything more till you shake the Cardinal's hand. He is being pleasant and kind and you are just being an arse," Clara explained with reserved patience.

Surprised at her comment he looked into her eyes and saw her resolve. Knowing he could never deny her anything, he sighed and moved back to the Cardinal grasping his extended hand firmly, "The Doctor, Time Lord from Gallifrey and Clara's significant other."

Chuckling, amused by the Doctor's claim, Armand countered, "I'm not sure if Clara agrees with your declaration about being her significant other."

"I would beg to differ, Cardinal Richelieu," The Doctor stated with a false confidence unwilling to show any weakness in front of the man standing before him.

Nodding his head, accepting the Doctor's unspoken challenge, Armand simply stated, "Then let us not waste any more time with pleasantries. We shall see how things play out."

"Yes, we shall and I promise you, I am a determined man," the Doctor stated as he yanked his hand away.

"So am I," Armand countered, his blue eyes boring into ones that were exactly like his own.

* * *

Shaking her head at the show of testosterone between the two men, Clara decided it was best to leave them to it and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was going to be a long day. But one thing she was certain of, she was going to have words with both men later. She was not some prize to be fought for and whomever she chooses, if she chooses at all, will be her decision and no one else's.

Taking the coffee out of the cabinet she thought about the two men in the other room. She was surprised to hear the Doctor claim to be her significant other; he hadn't done anything in the past year to justify such a statement. If anything, he had been reluctant to pursue a more intimate relationship with her so Armand was right when he challenged the Doctor's claim.

She smiled as she filled the coffee pot with water; thinking that last night had been wonderful. Being in Armand's arms was delightful. He made her feel protected, respected but most of all he made her feel loved. The sensual kiss they shared would burn in her memory for a very long time. It had been so long since she had been kissed in such a way. She didn't realize it at the time but she needed to be kissed so passionately, her body craved and desired it.

Even though she enjoyed Armand's kiss, she secretly wished that the Doctor would have been the first one to give her such a kiss since Danny's death. She wanted to know how it would feel to press her lips against his, feel his body against hers and feel his hands on her waist. Sighing, she pushed the button on the coffee pot thinking that after what had just transpired she feared she would never get the chance to sate her curiosity, to never get the chance to be more intimate with the Doctor.

Looking around she noticed that neither the Doctor nor Armand followed her into the kitchen. Returning to the foray she saw the two men still glaring at each other. Sighing she stated, "If you two are done puffing out your chests like peacocks, the coffee is almost ready, and we have work to do."

Turning from them she entered the kitchen once again and retrieved mugs, creamer and sugar for their coffees.

The Doctor was the first to move as he spoke softly, "Control freak."

Hearing him Armand nodded in agreement, "That she is, Doctor."

For a brief moment they smirked in mutual understanding, which was quickly replaced by their previous glares as their possessiveness for Clara came forth, acknowledging the establish competition for her affections.

* * *

Clara watched as the two men entered the kitchen, nodding she instructed, "Now both of you sit."

Obediently they sat at opposite ends of the table. Clara then placed a cup of coffee in front of Armand that she had doctored with a little bit of sugar and cream. Before she moved away Armand took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it before smiling at her, "Thank you, très chère."

She returned Armand's smile before placing a coffee in front of the Doctor, sweetened with numerous teaspoons of sugar. Not to be outdone by his twin the Doctor grabbed her hand, turning it over; he kissed her wrist. He gazed at her lovingly; silently showing her through his blue eyes how much he cared for her.

Understanding his unspoken affection for her, she replied, "You're welcome."

Retrieving her own coffee she sat in-between the two men, an uncomfortable silence permeating the small kitchen as they drank.

The Doctor spoke up first, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on."

"Yeah, I think we should," Clara responded as she looked at Armand, a silent agreement taking place between the two of them to exclude the more intimate moments from the past two days.

* * *

In turn Armand and Clara explained all the events that had taken place over the last couple of days, starting with Kate's call, chronologically explaining the events that took place ending with their arrival at the safe house.

Once they finished, the Doctor stood up and took out his sonic screwdriver pointing it at Armand.

Standing up quickly Armand held out his hand, "What device is that?"

The Doctor contemplated telling him it was going to erase him from existence, only to reject the idea as he caught Clara glaring at him, knowingly.

Rolling his eyes he explained, "It is a scientific device that will scan your DNA signature and confirm what the medical report found earlier. Though I don't know why I am explaining this to you, because your pudding brain probably won't understand a word I'm saying."

Not to be left behind Armand smirked, "I have learned over the last forty-eight hours that time travel is possible, there are aliens traversing this world, that DNA makes me unique, and in a few centuries humans will have amazing things like motor-bikes, medicines, and plastic money. I believe that the pudding brain who stands before you can understand your description of that device just fine."

The Doctor arched his eyebrows and tilted his head, "Let's get on with it then." Pressing the button he moved the sonic up and down Armand's body.

Once finished he looked at the readout, "Well it is confirmed you have some of my DNA." Looking at Clara he continued, "Now I understand why you're attracted to him."

Becoming irritated with him Clara scowled at him over her mug before asking, "Tell me Doctor, what is the reason for my attraction."

Shrugging, he moved his hands between him and the Cardinal and stated factually, "Well, we do look alike."

Becoming irate she stood and poked him hard in the chest, "Are you suggesting that my affections for the both of you is based on genetics?"

"Well, I can't think of any other reason you would be attracted to him, so it must be genetics," the Doctor responded.

Armand sat back in his chair and drank his coffee, briefly feeling sorry for the Time Lord, because his statement was going to cause Clara's restrained anger to explode with consequential results. The Doctor should know better than to say such things to her.

On cue Clara screamed in frustration, "Good god, can your ego get any bigger? How dare…."

* * *

The loud sounds of gun fire interrupted her sentence. Quickly, the Doctor grabbed Clara and yanked her to the floor, Armand following suit. As the sounds got louder they maneuvered to the window, peeking out they saw the patrolling guards being pushed back by an army of Autons.

Armand questioned, "How did they find us?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know, and I really hate not knowing, but for some reason they are here. We need to get to the TARDIS fast."

"Where is the TARDIS?" Clara asked quickly.

"It's in the front yard," he said as he pointed through the lower right corner of the window. "See, there it is."

Clara followed his finger. "Oh great! You just had to park her outside, instead of inside the house and now it's surrounded by hordes of Autons. How are we supposed to get there?"

Armand suggested, "We fight our way through."

"You can't fight Autons, Cardinal. They aren't human. They won't fall to the ground dead if you run them through with a sword," the Doctor stated as he looked for a solution for their dilemma.

"Okay Doctor, if we can't fight them, then we must misdirect them," Armand amended.

"What are you proposing?"

"It is obvious they are after me. I can lead them away giving you enough time to get Clara to safety."

Grabbing his hand Clara shook her head, "No Armand, we need to stick together."

Bringing his hand up to her cheek his eyes catching hers he said quietly, "If we stick together then none of us will escape. You know I am right très chère amie, don't you."

Clara's eyes widened as the TARDIS translated the French expression for her; the phrase _dearest friend_ reaching her ears. Taking a deep breath with tears in her eyes she nodded, "Yeah, I know."

The Doctor watched with his hearts clinching in agony. He was too late. He had already lost her. Not wanting her to go through the pain of another lost love, he hurried and retrieved Clara's mobile.

Handing it to Cardinal, he directed, "Keep this on you and don't drop it. Once we are in the TARDIS she can hone in on it." Then he fiddled with his sonic screwdriver, before handing it to his twin, "Press this button. It will emit a signal that will call to the Autons. They will be drawn to it, allowing us to get to the TARDIS."

"I will do as you say, Doctor." Turning toward Clara, Armand kissed her reverently before moving into position at the side door of the kitchen. Catching the Doctor's eye he nodded before exiting the house.

The Doctor counted to thirty then grabbed Clara's hand, "It's time to go."

* * *

Reaching the front door, he peeked out watching as the Autons moved away from the TARDIS. Yanking the door open, they took off running toward the time ship. Bringing his hand up he snapped his fingers causing the TARDIS entrance to open for them, and as soon as they were inside he snapped his fingers again closing the doors. Moving around the console of his ship he deftly typed in the coordinates for Clara's phone, pulling the activation lever the TARDIS levitated into the blue sky.

Armand pressed the button on the device and watched as the Autons turned toward him. As the aliens moved rapidly in his direction, he started off running toward the forest hoping he could get there before being captured by the Autons. Chancing a glance behind him he saw as the Doctor and Clara ran to the blue box in front of the house. Seeing them enter, he breathed a sigh of relief thankful Clara was safe.

The Doctor pressed a few more buttons on the console, and immediately the display screen initiated bringing into focus Armand running toward the trees surrounding the safe house.

The Doctor pointed at Clara, "Go open the doors and hang on tight, this is going to be close." Wrapping his hands around a silver knob he expertly flew his ship till it hovered inches from the ground just a few feet in front of Armand.

Doing as instructed, Clara opened the doors, holding on tightly to the wooden frame, as the wind rushed past her. When the TARDIS was hovering she yelled loudly, "You got to jump, Armand!"

With the grace of a gazelle, Armand leaped into the air and over the thresh hold of ship. Clara quickly closed the doors, "Okay Doctor, let's go!"

Nodding he moved the activation switch one more time bringing them into the time vortex. He breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Clara and the Cardinal embrace in a tight hug.

* * *

Releasing Clara, Armand looked around at the ship in surprised, "It is much larger on the inside."

Laughing Clara replied, "Yes, it is."

Walking toward them the Doctor asked, "Are you okay?"

Holding out the sonic screwdriver Armand nodded, "Yes, Doctor I am good, just a bit winded. I am not as young as I use to be."

Pocketing his sonic the Doctor replied with a small smile, "I understand completely."

Clara's phone rang inside Armand's pocket; reaching in he handed it to her before walking over to one of the seats surrounding the console.

Clara answered, "Hello. Oh, hi Kate. Yeah we are okay…"

Leaving Clara to converse with UNIT's Head of Scientific Research, the Doctor walked over to where Armand was sitting, "You care for her deeply don't you."

Meeting his eyes Armand nodded, "Yes, I do care for her, which is absurd since we have just met."

"No Cardinal, it is not absurd at all, I started to care for her just as quickly."

"Then why, pray tell me, have you restrained yourself from showing her how much you care?"

"It's complicated," the Doctor replied.

Chuckling Armand shook his head, "That is exactly what she said."

"I'm not going to let her go," the Doctor stated even though he believed that he had already lost her.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Doctor." Standing, Armand leaned forward, "But I am not going to let her go either."

* * *

Two sets of blue eyes turned toward Clara as she approached them. "That was Kate. She said they would take care of the Autons, but she insisted that we get to the bottom of this as soon as possible."

"Then that is what we'll do," the Doctor said turning toward the console of his ship.

"So where do we start," Clara inquired.

Facing the Cardinal the Doctor asked, "What date and time of day did you supposedly die on?"

"The date was December 4th 1631 and I believe it was mid-morning," he answered.

"We start where this all began; Paris France December 4th 1631." He smiled manically typing in the coordinates for their destination, placing his hand on one of the switches he nodded for Clara to grab the other one nearby.

Clara laughed as she skipped to his side; simultaneously they pulled down their respective levers, bringing the ship into motion smiling happily at each other.

Armand watched as they worked together and his heart ached. He sighed in defeat, having realized that he was too late in meeting Clara; she was already lost to him.

* * *

They arrived at their destination, for once, at just the right time. The Doctor turned the monitor so all three of them could watch the scene unfold, "I've put the TARDIS in stealth mode so we will not be seen."

Seeing Armand cast his eyes away from the monitor, Clara grabbed his hands before turning toward the Doctor, "I think we will go make some tea."

"Why? Don't you want to see what is happening," the Doctor asked confused.

Rolling her eyes Clara explained, "Seeing's one's own death can be a bit… uncomfortable."

For once in the Doctor's long life he understood: seeing his own place of death had been a bit overwhelming for him as well. "Okay, I will meet you in the kitchen in a bit."

Moving toward him Clara placed a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks."

As she moved away the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, ignoring the other man in the room, he brought his lips to hers in a soft but passion filled kiss. Pulling away placing his forehead against hers, he caressed her side as he whispered, "Your welcome, _mo ghraidh."_

Stunned by the kiss, she only nodded and began walking down the passageway her fingers touching her lips as they tingled, with Armand following closely behind.

Arriving in the kitchen she wondered why the TARDIS choose not to translate the Doctor's words for her. Resolving to ask the Doctor about the meaning of the phrase, she began to prepare tea for her and Armand.

* * *

Once they had left the main room of his ship, the Doctor turned back toward the screen to watch what was taking place. Seeing the white light surrounding Armand's body, he hurriedly maneuvered around his console to scan the anomaly.

Punching up the results of the scanned he smiled, speaking in the empty room, "A matter transforming beam. Why that type of beam? But more importantly: who activated the beam?"

Pressing a few more buttons he began to trace the origin of the beam, his eyebrows furling in frustration. He couldn't finish the trace because he needed the secondary systems and currently they were off line.

Leaving the control room he dreaded his next course of action. Needing to stay within the current timeline, so he wouldn't lose the beginning stages of his trace, they needed a place to hide till he could do the necessary repairs of the secondary systems. And unfortunately there was only one person he could ask, a person that knew this time better than him: Cardinal Richelieu.

* * *

 **Author's note 2: Now things are going to get interesting with both the Doctor and Armand competing for Clara's affections.**

 **Just a bit about the Autons, they have been a part of Doctor Who for a very long time and just like most DW monsters they have evolved. There first appearance in 1970 in the episode "Spearhead from Space" The Autons are associated with the Nestene consciousness. The Nestene is a telepathic species whose world lost their protein food supplies and wants to take over Earth because of its many different protein sources including humans.**

 **They have made numerous appearance in Doctor Who since. When RTD rebooted Doctor Who, Autons were the first monster to be featured with CE and BP in "Rose". We also found out during this episode when a duplicate is made of an individual that person must remain alive. We also see that their are some Autons soldiers that are faceless and robotic in nature. These I guess could be described as pawns in the game of chess, expendable.**

 **As time has progressed in Nu-Who we haven't seen much of the Autons till the episode "The Pandorica Opens" the Nestene and the Autons are responsible for the Roman soldiers including Rory Williams. We find that they have evolved and the soldiers are more like clones now taking the shape of a specific individual with the feelings and memories of those who have been duplicated.**

 **I feel as this story progresses it is important dear readers to understand these amazing monster of DW in some ways . If you want to read more about the Nestene and Autons start at the Wikipedia page and then peruse the many links provided at the end of the entry. That is how I did a lot of my research before writing this story.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Flydye8/Heintz571**


	7. Château du Val de Ruel

_**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**_

 _ **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**_

 _ **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**_

 _ **Rating: T**_

 _ **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note: This chapter is a bit longer then the other chapters, but I don't think dear readers you will mind to much. Especially since there was so much to cover.**_

 ** _Posting this chapter just a few days after Sunday had a lot to do with the brilliant work of my beta re_** ** _ader_** _ **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr). She works just as diligently as I to bring these chapters to you, and I appreciate her work so very much.**_

* * *

As Clara prepared the tea, Armand sat quietly lost in thought one question repeating in his mind, a question that needed to be asked, but he was unsure if he was ready to hear her response.

Taking a deep breath he inquired, "Do you love him?"

Clara stopped her preparations and faced Armand, remembering a time when Danny asked her the same question. Sitting across from him she replied, "Yes, I do love him."

Even though he knew her answer before he even asked the question, he dared to ask anyway, "Then why très chère amie did you allow me to express my affections if they weren't reciprocated by you?"

"Because Armand my affections for you are just as strong as those I feel for the Doctor. Yes, I love him. He is my best friend, but he is not my lover."

"He wants to be, just as I do," Armand said softly before leaning forward kissing her lips. Pulling back, one hand caressed her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her much smaller one. "You will have to choose one of us."

"I know Armand, I know."

* * *

The Doctor cleared his throat interrupting the intimate moment. Glancing up at him Clara recognized his look, it was a look of frustration and irritability; she just wasn't sure if it was because he witnessed the conversation or if it was something else. Deciding not to jump to any conclusion she asked, "What's happened?"

Moving till he was at her side he grabbed her other hand and caressed the top of it softly glaring at the man on the other side of her before answering, "There was a matter transforming beam. I started a trace of its origin only to be hindered because the secondary systems are faulty."

"And why are the secondary systems not working?" Clara asked.

Sheepishly he looked down at their intertwined hands, "Because I rerouted the power to the primary systems so I could get to you more quickly."

"I was fine Doctor."

Sarcastically he stated, "Well obviously you weren't fine because if I took any longer to get to you, you would have probably become this man's lover by now, which would have been another boyfriend error in my opinion."

Armand responded not pleased with the Doctor's statement, "The only error that I see taking place is your assumption that I would treat Clara with such disdain. As my lover she would be privately treasured by me."

"Privately, Cardinal Richelieu?" The Doctor countered in disgust at Armand's implication of how Clara would be treated by him, "She doesn't deserve to be hidden away just for your pleasures,"

"Of course privately Doctor, as a man of the cloth I have an image I must adhere to. It is a necessity that cannot be overlooked."

"So she would just be one of your lovers, ignored by you till you need a warm body to share your bed."

"No Doctor, she would not be ignored by me. She would be the mistress of my estate. I would treat her as my equal in every way, which is more than I can say for your association with her."

"My association? You know nothing about our relationship. The difficulties we have conquered together, the bond we share together; it is beyond your comprehension."

Frustrated with the two men's bantering, overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions, Clara stood up yanking her hands from both of their grasps. Her movements going unnoticed by either of them, she walked toward the kitchen door and stopped briefly glancing back at the two men; sighing she left and went to her room knowing that she had a lot to think about.

Walking down the passageway she found her room. Rubbing the ship's wall she thanked the TARDIS silently for not hiding it from her. Entering she laid on her bed, tears emerging from her eyes; she felt lost in a whirlwind of affections displayed to her by both the Doctor and Armand. Lying in her bed exhausted she cried till sleep overcame her.

* * *

The Doctor and Armand argued for about ten more minutes when they both stopped speaking noticing Clara was no longer in the room.

In unison they asked, "Where's Clara?"

Armand was the first to speak, "I believe Doctor that we have forgotten her. Where do you think she went?"

The Doctor sighed, "It seems that we have. She probably went to her room."

Worried, Armand asked, "Should we go to her?"

"No." The Doctor responded before continuing, "I think she needs some time to herself."

"I guess I agree, but I am not sure if it's a prudent course of action."

"Trust me Cardinal; going to her now would be a mistake."

"I have no choice but to believe you. You have known her longer than I. So in the meantime what are we going to do next?"

The Doctor stood and stated, "We need a place to hide so I can make the necessary repairs on the TARDIS and it pains me to ask, but you are from this time, so I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"Of course I do, we can stay at my home the Château du Val de Ruel," Armand responded standing as well.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't your staff have problems with your sudden resurrection?" the Doctor asked.

"Let me assure you it will not be a problem, because news of my death would not have reached them as of yet. However, we may have to fend for ourselves, the majority of my household staff will still be in Paris."

"The TARDIS will help us with any daily requirements we may need."

"Then let us depart."

* * *

The Queen Mother Marie de Medicis paced the dark passageway under the palace, hearing approaching footfalls she stopped to address the owner, "Lady de Winter, it took you long enough to return from having met the Mother."

"It couldn't be helped; the Mother had lots to say. Cardinal Richelieu's failed conversion and disappearance is causing Her great concern," Lady de Winter answered.

"Does She know why it failed?" the Queen Mother asked.

"She believes the Cardinal's will was still too strong for the conversion to take place. His bloody sense of duty to the King and France superseded the Mother's desires."

"Does she know how he disappeared?"

"Not as of yet but she believes it has something to do with a man called the Doctor and She believes the Cardinal is still alive and under the Doctor's protection."

"What does She want us to do?" the Queen Mother asked.

"We are to proceed as planned and prepare the others at Court for conversion, including the King and Queen. The Mother is famished and needs to feed soon, and if we receive any word that Cardinal Richelieu is alive we are to eradicate him immediately."

The echoing of footsteps caused both women to turn toward the sound. They watched as one of the red guards approached them, "You there, you're not supposed to be down here."

As the guard moved closer his eyes widened as he recognized the Queen Mother and the Lady de Winter, "It is you. You both have been banned from Paris. I will tell the King of your treachery, you foul women."

Turning he hurried away to give his report. The two women glanced at each other and nodded in silent understanding. They brought their hands up, perpendicular to the ground, their four fingers opened on an unseen hinge, as small metal objects emerged. Immediately two beams of light shot forward, coming in contact with the departing guard's back, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

* * *

Captain Treville pulled his hat tighter on his head as he rode through the forest to Cardinal Richelieu's château, with feelings of dread and apprehension, hoping that Aramis was wrong about the death of Adele by the Cardinal's men.

When his Musketeer had come to his office to let him know what he saw, his heart went out to the young lad. Distraughtly Aramis begged his Captain to allow him to ride out to the Cardinal's estate to see if the death of his love was true. He didn't like denying his soldier's request, but it was necessary for all the Musketeers to stay in Paris, especially with the political unrest taking place in the court, because of Richelieu's death. To calm the young man, he offered to ride out to the residence himself to confirm the reports of Adele's passing.

So engrossed with his thoughts, Treville didn't notice he was under attack till it was almost too late. Pulling out his sword he noticed his attackers were moving rigidly, stiffly as they approached his horse. As they got closer Treville stared in surprise to see no facial features on the human like creatures.

Jumping off his steed he called out, "I demand to know who you are, in the name of the King's Musketeers."

Receiving no answer Treville went on the offensive. Swinging his sword downwards, he efficiently removed an arm from one of his attackers; surprised to see no blood coming forth from the injury. He pulled at his pistol and fired, smiling triumphantly he watched as his attacker fell to the ground, but his smile faltered as he watched the creature stand up and start to advance once more.

Fear engulfed Treville's body as his eyes widened in disbelief; deciding that retreat was the only option he ran and mounted his horse. With a kick to the animal's side he urged the horse to run in the direction of the Cardinal's estate. Glancing behind him he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his attackers were not in pursuit.

* * *

A thump resounded throughout the control room, signaling their landing at the Château du Val de Ruel.

Turning toward Armand the Doctor announced, "We've arrived."

Nodding Armand instructed before exiting, "Remain here till I can dismiss my servants, and once everything is clear I will let you know."

"Okay and I will keep the TARDIS unseen till your return."

As soon as the Cardinal departed the Doctor quickly left the control room to find Clara. He needed to apologize to her and wanted to do it before the Cardinal returned to the TARDIS. He had not meant to forget about her while he and the Cardinal argued earlier, and he also never meant to state that she had made another boyfriend error.

* * *

Clara awoke feeling better since she rested, with her mind not being so muddled. Lying in her bed, she thought about what happened in the kitchen. There were quite a few things that upset her during the argument between the Doctor and Armand.

First and foremost, was the Doctor's statement that she had made another boyfriend error. Those words had been the source of great pain the first time he had said them to her, and she couldn't help but to feel the ache again after having heard him repeat them in the kitchen. She wondered also if the Doctor's current show of affection was directly related to Armand and once the Cardinal was gone, would he revert back to his previous unaffectionate self?

Secondly, if she pursued a relationship with Armand, she would be his dirty little secret that would have to be hidden. She wasn't naïve; she understood how women were perceived during Armand's time and she also knew the importance of maintaining one's image for a man such as Armand. However, she questioned if she would be able to accept such a position in Armand's world, just so she could stay by his side, and only be the recipient of his affections in private.

It seem to her that her neither choice was a good one; either she could have limited affections from Armand or possibly no affections at all from the Doctor. Shaking her head there was a third choice: she could choose neither. She could keep things the way they were, traveling in the TARDIS seeing amazing things and be content to have the Doctor as her best friend and be thankful she met such a wonderful man like Armand.

* * *

A knock at her door brought her out of her contemplations. "Come in," she called out. Seeing the Doctor she sat up in her bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the Doctor asked as he moved further into her room.

"Nah, I was already awake," she replied as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

Pointing to the bed the Doctor asked, "May I?"

She nodded and as the mattress dipped with his weight she glanced in his direction. Seeing his face more clearly she saw that he was nervous and apprehensive. Bringing her gaze back to her fingers she waited, knowing he would speak when he was ready.

After a few moments he cleared his throat, "I want to apologize for me saying that you were making a boyfriend error. I sometimes say things I shouldn't, especially when it comes to my feelings for…"

Quickly she interrupted, " _mo ghraidh_?"

"Sorry?"

"You called me _mo ghraidh,_ what does it mean?" she asked as her eyes focused on his.

Wanting to avoid her question, he stood up and paced the room. Fearful to show his vulnerability he changed the topic, "We are at the Cardinal's residence so I can make the necessary repairs to the TARDIS. If you are going to leave the ship you should visit the wardrobe to dress for…"

Rising from the bed she blocked his path with her body and grabbed his arm, "Please Doctor, tell me what it means. I need to know."

Looking down at her he saw her eyes pleading for an answer. Sighing, turning his face from her as he whispered, "It means my love."

Her heart jumped in her chest as she heard his reply; lifting her hand she gently moved his face till she could see him properly. She smiled softly at him, "I like the way it sounds, especially coming from you."

Standing on her tip toes she gently pressed her lips against his; he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his body as he deepened the kiss. As she pulled away he traced kisses along her jawline, and when he reached her ear he said tenderly, "I like saying them to you."

Weaving her fingers through his hair she found his lips again while he released his restraint and pressed his lips harder against hers. Their tongues danced and in-between moans and sighs, their bodies collided together leaving no space between them, their passion igniting as they explored each other's mouths and lips.

When they separated they were both breathless; the Doctor brought her hands up to his lips placing soft kisses on the tips of her fingers, he spoke huskily. "I've wanted to do that for some time now."

"So why didn't you?" she asked as she brought his fingers to her own lips kissing them in return.

"I don't know," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Taking one of his hands he combed through her hair till his palm rested on her neck before continuing, "Maybe because the time was never right."

"You could have chosen a better time than this, Doctor."

"I know my timing is off again. It seems to happen often with you."

"I'm very confused right now," she said quietly as she placed her forehead on his chest.

Chuckling he responded, "That is understandable with two men competing for your affections and it is even more complicated because they are both very much alike." Moving his body back slightly, he tilted his head capturing her eyes he continued, "And the Cardinal is right: you will need to choose. I do hope it is me but you need to be sure and have no doubts of your choice."

Looking at him in confusion she asked, "What are you trying to tell me?"

Stepping away from her he nervously ran his hands through his grey hair before responding, "What I'm trying to say…well to use a term from this era: allow us both to court you."

"Are you sure?" she inquired astonished.

"No, I'm not, but I'm willing to give it a try," he replied honestly.

"Fair enough Doctor. So how do you want to begin?"

"Have dinner with me tonight," he answered. "No Cardinal and no interruptions."

"I would like that, but I should tell Armand what is happening. Where is he?"

"He is currently dismissing his servants here at the Château du Val de Ruel, his residence. He said he would return and let us know once it was done."

Remembering what the Doctor said earlier she gestured toward her clothes, "Then I should change."

"Yes, you should and I will head back to the console room to start the repairs."

Maneuvering toward her door he stopped as she called out to him, "Doctor."

"Listen Clara I really need to get on those repairs especially if I want to be ready for dinner later," he said as he turned to face her again.

"I know, but I have one question for you."

"What question _mo ghraidh_?"

"Would you ever hide, from others, your relationship with me?"

Looking at the floor he contemplated her question, after a few moments he answered, "Yes, I would." Seeing her crestfallen expression he added, "But only to keep you safe from ridicule and pain."

Quickly he left her room before she could respond, not seeing the small satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

Armand's first stop after leaving the Doctor was his private rooms to change. It would be unwise to address his servants in the clothes he was currently wearing. Moving toward his armoire he pulled out a copy of his cape and his black leather tunic placing them on the bed, taking a moment to imagine Clara sleeping next to him after a night of passionate love making, his desires for her almost as strong as his affections.

He had no doubt that the Doctor was currently seeking to woo her, because he would be doing the exact same thing if he didn't have responsibilities to attend to. Dressing quickly he took a look in the mirror and was pleased with the results; it felt good to be back in control again, a feeling he hadn't had since his arrival in the future.

Leaving his chambers he went in search for Gobind the servant he'd left in charge of his residence before he left for Paris. It didn't take long to find the servant and when Armand approached, the man bowed in respect, "Your Eminence, we didn't know of your return."

"Yes, well I didn't have a chance to send a messenger to announce my arrival before my departure from Paris. However, now that I have returned I want you to dismiss all the servants including yourself."

"But Eminence, who will attend to your needs?"

Armand hissed with his eyes showing his anger, "Do you dare challenge my instructions? Because if you do, it will be your last act of defiance."

Gobind's eyes widened in fear as he kneeled down at Armand's feet, "No Eminence, I will notify the others immediately."

"Then go." Armand dismissed the man with a wave of his hand. Turning, his cape swishing around his ankles, he hurried to the Doctor's ship to inform the occupants that they could exit the time ship.

* * *

Without any hesitation, Armand opened the blue doors of the TARDIS and entered. The Doctor popped up from behind the console and rolled his eyes as he pocketed his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh, it's you," he said surprised that the Cardinal was able to enter his ship without being invited. Having realized that it must have something to do with the DNA running through the Cardinal's blood stream, he made a note to readjust the bio filtering system.

"Yes, I have dismissed the servants so you can leave your ship." Looking around not seeing Clara he inquired, "Clara has not come out of her bedchamber yet?"

With a smirk the Doctor answered, "I just left; she should be out soon, once she is dressed."

The Cardinal's eyes narrowed in contempt and was about to respond to the Doctor's comment when he heard Clara's voice to the right of him.

"Doctor behave!" Clara stated, hearing the Doctor's innuendo. Both men turned in her direction their eyes shining in delight, similar smiles gracing their features.

Clara moved forward, the long dark blue dress adored with black embroidered flowers dragging across the floor. The square neckline accented her breast while maintaining her demureness; the sleeves were black with a lace like pattern running along the cloth down her arms, the fabric coming to a point at her wrists.

Both men stepped forward extending their hands, and grabbing both of their hands she smiled. Pleased she was wearing blue; the Doctor spoke first, "I like the color. It is beautiful on you." Armand chimed in, "She is more than beautiful Doctor; she is enchantingly gorgeous."

Tilting her head to the side Clara blushed as she kissed the Doctor's cheek then Armand's before saying, "Thank you gentlemen."

"You're welcome, très chère amie. Would you join me? I would love to take a walk in my gardens with you," Armand asked before Doctor could even speak earning him another glare from the Time Lord.

"That would be wonderful, Armand. Lead the way," Clara responded happily.

As he guided her to the doors the Doctor called out to her, "Clara, I see you later tonight."

He watched as she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a wink. Smiling broadly he ducked back down behind the console and got to work. There was still a lot to do before Clara returned.

* * *

Walking along the cobblestone path Clara listened to Armand as he told her all about the flora he had planted over the years. When he paused she inquired as she gestured to the elaborate garden, "Where did you learn about all of this?"

"I was fortunate enough in my travels to visit Italy; while there I was able to see the gardens at the Villa d'Este in Tivoli. They were magnificent. So during my stay there, I sought and found the head gardener, and after many glasses of wine I was able to convince him to share with me his secrets. For seven days I suffered through bad wine, sleepless nights and terrible mornings, listening to everything he said and writing everything down."

After walking for about fifteen minutes they rounded a corner and Clara gasped at the sight before her. There was a large hill and embedded in the side of it were strategically placed rocks of all shapes and sizes, polished to such a degree that the light from the sun was reflected into the surrounding ferns and other greenery. A waterfall cascaded down the rocks into a small pool, a mist surrounded the area creating a fantasy like atmosphere.

"This is amazingly beautiful Armand," Clara complemented.

Armand smiled as he saw her eyes widen and sparkle at the sight before her, guiding her to a bench along the pool of water they sat. "Yes it is and for many years I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Bringing his hand to her cheek he guided her till she faced him. "Until I met someone whose beauty far surpasses anything I might have in my gardens."

"Oh Armand, I am not that.." He hurriedly leaned forward capturing her lips with his, silencing any protest she may have. Then he proceeded to place soft kisses on each of her cheeks, her forehead, on each of her closed eyes, and on the tip of her nose before touching her lips once more.

As Clara sighed against his lips, he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss as he brought his hands to her upper arm holding her lovingly. Clara was so lost in his kiss she almost forgot that she needed to tell Armand that she was going to accept being courted by both he and the Doctor. Calling upon her deepest reserve of strength she placed her small hand against his chest pushing him gently and firmly.

Breaking the kiss, he looked at her in confusion before asking, "What is wrong très chère amie?"

Licking her lips, she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, "Nothing, well something." Taking a deep breath she continued, "The Doctor has decided he wants to date me."

"Date? I don't understand. What does food have to do with you and the Doctor?"

"To use a term from your time, he wants to court me," Clara clarified.

Leaning back chuckling he exclaimed, "Of course he does très chère amie. That doesn't surprise me, because you are a beautiful woman and I am pleased that you are allowing me to do the same. Is that why he said he would see you later this evening?"

"Yes, he asked me to join him for dinner," Clara explained.

"Very well then, it is close to the time for supper, so why don't I escort you back to the….What is she called again?"

"The TARDIS," she answered.

"The TARDIS," he repeated as he stood and extended his hand, and as she grabbed it he continued, "So if the Doctor has you for the evening, will you join me in the morning for breakfast."

"Sure, where would you like to meet?"

"How about in my private bedchamber?" he responded with longing in his eyes as images of Clara in his bed came to the forefront of his mind.

Becoming flush because of his intense stare she responded breathlessly, "I think it would be best if we meet in the gardens."

"The gardens it is," he said as they reached the blue doors of the TARDIS bending down he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I will see you in the morning, très chère amie."

Opening the doors to the ancient ship she smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it," she stated as she entered and closed the doors.

"As am I," Armand spoke softly before turning to retire for the evening.

* * *

Leaning against the door Clara brought her hand to her heart closing her eyes remembering Armand's kisses for a moment, only to have thoughts of him masked by her excitement about dinner with the Doctor.

Pushing away from the wooden door she called out, "Doctor, where are you?"

A crash and a curse came from the bottom area of the console room. Descending down the stairs she started to laugh as the Doctor popped out from behind a control panel with the strangest pair of goggles she has ever seen on his face.

"Oh good you're back. Can you come and hold this wire for me?" he asked as he quickly disappeared behind the panel again.

Moving to his side she grabbed the proffered wire and watched as he used his screwdriver to connect another wire to it. "So how was your garden walk?" he asked as sparks flew as the wires came together.

"The gardens were stunning, you really should see them," she praised enthusiastically.

Taking off his absurd goggles he stated, "After seeing the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, I know that I will never see anything as beautiful."

Astonished Clara asked, "The Hanging Gardens are real? I thought they were just a legend."

"Well of course they are real, Clara. That is the definition of seeing, you know." Pocketing his screwdriver he grabbed his coat and put it on, turning toward her he grasped her hand before continuing, "Would you like to see them? I thought that would be a nice place for our dinner."

"Seriously, can we?" she asked before adding, "Hold on, I thought we needed to stay here till you could finish the trace."

"Yes, we do," the Doctor confirmed.

"Then how are we going to go a see them?" she asked in confusion.

Wiggling his eyes mischievously, he pulled on her hand and led her up the stairs, "It's a surprise."

* * *

 **Author's note 2: Sorry to leave you with a small cliff hanger and because my family and I are going camping this weekend there won't be a Cardinal Sin(sun)day posting. But I do promise to post the next chapter as soon as I can. If you have a moment review and keep reading.**

Cheers Flydye8/Heintz571


	8. Courting and Truths

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for posting this a few days after Cardinal Sin(sun)day** (If you want to know what Cardinal Sinday is follow me on tumblr just search for flydye88 and you will find out) **But I was camping with my family and had a absolutely wonderful time. So without any more delay here is the next chapter and we finally get to see how passionately romantic the Doctor can be.**

 **As always many thanks go out to my beta reader** ** _Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr). Here research and knowledge on Cardinal Richelieu and the historical aspects of my story are priceless. Thank you_**

* * *

The Doctor led Clara through the labyrinth of corridors, finally stopping in front of a pale red door, turning he faced her and exclaimed, "Clara Oswald, through this door is the most amazing place you will ever see."

Placing his hand on the wall, the door slid back and with a gesture of his hand he invited her to enter. Stepping through the threshold, she brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise.

Inside the room was a large stone terrace hundreds of feet wide. Along the perimeter of the terrace she saw many tall marble columns wrapped by leafy green vines rising high into the sapphire blue sky.

Here, the Doctor had reproduced the top portion of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon where shade was provided by many tall trees found all over the Babylonian Empire including exotic palm trees. Every available space of the terrace had elaborate flower beds housing all kinds of flowering plants.

Clara couldn't help but breathe in the sweet scents and admire the joyful colors surrounding her. As she stood mesmerized she also heard in the background the calming sound of flowing water in man-built streams. This peaceful place was truly made for the pleasure of all her senses, and this thought made her quietly smile.

Stepping further in she saw in the middle of the terrace, a low table with red and blue pillows dotting the floor, as well as small wooden blocks, which she assumed were meant to be leaned on. On the table was a wide variety of fruits, some she recognized and others she didn't. There were also some pastries, cheeses, breads and bottles of wine.

Turning to face the Doctor she launched herself into his arms in a tight hug, and her eyes sparkled with pleasure as she pulled back from him.

"So I'm guessing you like it," he said shyly.

"Like it no, I love it. How is this possible?"

"After all the time you have spent on the TARDIS, you should know even the impossible can be possible," he stated as he traced her face with the tips of his fingers smiling down at her. "Just like you, my impossible girl."

Leaning into his hands she replied, "Or just like you, my impossible man."

His breath hitched at her reply. He had always believed that he was the impossible man she referred to in their shared dream, but to hear her say it outside the dream realm caused his hearts to flutter with joy. Wanting to hear it again, he kissed her lips gently before asking, "Say it again for me, Clara."

Moving her hands up his lapel, over his shoulders and clasping her fingers together behind his neck, she whispered, "You are my impossible man."

In a movement reminiscent of his eleventh self, he grabbed her waist tightly lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in a circle. Clara giggled with joy and when he finally placed her back on her feet she smiled, "You haven't done that in a very long time Doctor."

Tilting his head he replied, "Yeah, well don't expect it to often because it makes me quite dizzy."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, now shall we go eat?" he asked as he held out his arm to her.

Weaving her arm through his she nodded, "Lead the way."

* * *

Arriving at the table he helped her settle into a mound of pillows, then he positioned himself next to her his body tilting slightly in her direction. Picking up a knife, he cut into a greenish blue fruit, and once it was sliced Clara reached for a piece only to feel the Doctor's hand encircle her wrist, "No Clara, let me."

"Why?" she asked.

Picking up the piece of fruit he lifted it to her mouth and watched mesmerize as she took the offered fruit between her lips. "Because this is something I've wanted to do."

He went to retrieve another piece of fruit, only to be stopped as her small hand captured his retreating fingers. With a seductive smile, she drew one of his long digits into her mouth licking it clean of juice. "And that is something I've wanted to do."

"Oh _mo ghraidh_ _,_ you shouldn't do things like that," he said his voice raspy with desire as she pulled another one of his fingers into her mouth.

Smiling, she replied cheekily as she finished licking his fingers, "I'm just getting started, Doctor."

Retrieving another piece of fruit he offered it to her again, "That I have no doubt. I just hope I can continue to be a gentleman."

Taking the fruit from his fingers she repeated her movements. Hearing him moan, she replied, "Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman."

Shocked by her response, he shook his head and said, "I think we will save that thought for another time."

Picking a different piece of fruit, this one pinkish in color, he unpeeled it like an orange. Taking one of the yellowish sections he brought it to her lips. He chuckled as her face cringe with the new taste, "I'm guessing you don't like this one very much."

"Nah, it's a bit sour for me and if I didn't know better I would think you choose that fruit just to keep me from your fingers."

Feigning ignorance he replied, "Why would a do a thing like that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're an egomaniac game player," she answered with a giggle before reaching for her glass of wine to wash the sour taste from her mouth. She nodded appreciatively at the sweet apple taste of the wine before she continued, "This however is really good."

"No Clara, that title belongs strictly to you. And, of course the wine is good. I want nothing but the best for you," he said with a smile as he watched her take another drink of her wine.

Seeing some of the liquid coating her lips he leaned in and licked the remnants of the sweet wine from her mouth. Pulling back he traced his finger along her mouth. "Yes, the wine is good, but not as delicious as you."

She closed her eyes enjoying the soft touch of his fingers on her lips, her body keenly aware of his caress. Exhaling, she opened her eyes only to see his eyes reflecting her longing for him. Knowing he was too much of a gentleman to act upon his desire, she took the initiative and quickly pressed her body against his, kissing him passionately.

The force of her movements caused his body to fall back onto the pillows they were sitting on, with her knees nestled between his legs while her lips continued to dance against his, letting him know how much she desired him.

Recovering quickly from his surprise, he weaved his hands through her hair deftly removing the pins that held her hair in place. As her brunette locks fell caressing his cheeks he deepened the kiss. The sweet taste of the wine mixed with what he could only describe as Clara fueled his passion for her.

Bringing his hands to her lower back, he pressed down so she could feel his arousal through the barrier of clothes they wore. Moaning in lust, she gyrated against his hardness causing his breath to hitch, so lost in his need for her he nibbled at her lips. His hands pulled up her blue dress till his fingers came in contact with the soft flesh of her thighs.

Clara gasped as she felt his fingers on her leg, sitting up she straddled his waist bringing her core in closer to him. Lifting his body, his chest coming in contact with hers, he removed his lips from hers and began to place soft kisses to her exposed shoulder. His actions caused her to arch against his mouth wanting to feel more of him. He wanted to brand her with his kisses, but as he reached the apex between her shoulder and neck he placed a final kiss on the soft flesh before pulling away.

"Clara, my Clara, we need to stop before I lose control," he said quietly.

"But I need you!" she replied breathlessly.

"I know _mo ghraidh_ , but until you choose it is best that we stop," he stated as he pulled reluctantly away from her, guiding her till she lay next to him.

Laying her head on his shoulder she complained, "I have waited so long for you and now you are going to make me wait."

"I'm sorry Clara but we need to delay being more involved until I know the nature of your feelings for me."

Knowing he was right, she sighed against his shoulder, "I know Doctor. I know."

Running his fingers through her hair he stated, "I promise though if you choose me the wait will be worthwhile." Needing a distraction he pointed at the now darkened sky, "See there? That is the star system Nebuis 4. The occupants of the fourth planet are known for their artistic interpretations of the universe."

Looking in the direction he was pointing she acknowledge the distraction and was thankful for it. Replying to his comment she inquired, "So tell me, Doctor. How do they see the universe?"

"I thought you would never ask," he stated as he held her close.

* * *

Armand walked toward his private apartments holding a silver tray in his hand. Entering his bedchamber he strolled across the room to another door. Opening it, he was greeted by four felines inhabiting the lightly furnished room. Their meows and purring, causing him to smile contently because he had missed his feline companions so very much.

Adjusting the tray with his left hand, he considered the freshly cooked fish he had retrieved from the kitchen prior to his arrival, and kneeling in the middle of the room he started to peel some of the fish meat off and offered it to a black and white long haired cat which was his favorite. As he continued to feed each of his cats, he noticed that one of them had not come to meet him.

Standing, he searched for his missing cat and found her curled up in a corner snuggled in on a plush fabric bed with five new kittens feeding from their mother. Smiling he said, "Well look at you Isabelle. You are a mother."

Picking up one of the kittens he examined the small creature before bringing it back to its mother's tit. "And what strong kittens you have. It looks as if Bastien was busy during my absence. You chose well, and your kittens will be strong and spirited."

Giving the mother a piece of the fish he brought with him, he continued, "I have a beautiful new friend who I think would love to have one of your kittens. Her name is Clara, and I think she might just be a cat person, like me." Stroking Isabelle's soft head he sighed, "If she decides to choose me."

The cat tilted her head inquisitively causing Armand chuckled, "Yes, I am not sure how she couldn't choose me either, but she is not from this time. Her mind is different from the other women I know. Being bound to a man who cannot present her openly at Court as his wife may be too much of a burden for her and I leaving my beloved France would be too much of a burden for me."

Standing he exited the room. After having prepared for bed, he climbed between his bedsheets and sighed. Was it only last night where he shared his bed with Clara? It seemed to be so long ago for him.

Rolling over he stared out the window and wondered how he could ever bare not to have her by his side. Could he give up everything he knows just to be with her? In the cold loneliness of his bed in the darkness of night, for a brief moment his answer was… yes.

Closing his eyes, he longed for the morning sun to arrive so he could see Clara once again. Speaking softly his voice echoed in the large room, "Good night, très chère amie."

* * *

The Doctor watched Clara sleep in his arms for hours. He really should wake her so she could change, but he didn't want to let her go. Just like the many other nights they have shared a bed, he felt comforted in her arms since the feel of her next to him was perfect.

Watching the sky slowly brighten, as the TARDIS mimic the rising sun, he thought about their dinner. It went well, if he was honest, even better then well. Running his hands through her hair he sighed, it had taken all his will power to keep from making love to her last night.

He closed his eyes and remembered the feel of her beneath his fingers, the taste of her skin on his lips, and the breathy sighs of need and lust coming from her lips. He let the memories burn in his subconscious so he could refer back to them if she decided not to choose him. Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

He listened as she spoke incoherently, "Stop... thinking…Doctor…sleep."

"What _mo ghraidh_?" he asked in confusion.

Still half asleep, she snuggled deeper in his chest, "Dinner…was…good…so…naughty," she said disjointedly as she fell back into a deep sleep.

His eyes widened in disbelief. How did she know his thoughts? He shook her to wake her as he sat up on the pillows

Waking up she was confused to where she was until her eyes landed on the Doctor and memories of last night returned to her. Soon her confusion turned to frustration, "Now listen here Time Lord, we better be under attack by Cyberman or Daleks; otherwise I'm going to be very cross with you for waking me up."

"Hush Clara, how did you know?" he asked.

"How did I know what Doctor?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

Bringing the back of her hand up to his forehead she asked, "Are you feeling alright? Did you have more wine after I fell asleep?"

"No Clara, I didn't have any more wine and yes I'm feeling fine. Now can you please just answer the question?" he said as he stood up and started to pace around the low table.

Seeing he was a bit distraught she spoke calmly, "Doctor, I promise I have no idea what you're thinking. Okay?" Patting the pillows beside her she continued, "Now come back and lay down."

"I really need to go and finish the repairs on the TARDIS. You can rest here if you like; there is another hour before sun rises completely," he said as he fiddled with his ring resisting the urge to flee the room.

Standing up Clara looked at her long dress. Using her hands, she tried to smooth out the wrinkles. "Nah, it will take me a while to get ready to meet Armand, so I might as well get up now."

His head jerked toward her because of her statement, pain shooting through his chest. He wondered if their passionate moment last night meant nothing to her, "You're meeting him this morning?"

Stretching her sore muscles, she confirmed unawares of the Doctor's distress, "Yeah, I'm meeting him for breakfast."

"What if I wanted to make you breakfast?" the Doctor asked.

"Do you?" she asked as she sought out his eyes.

"Not today, maybe another day," he responded nonchalantly before walking to the door.

Smiling, she replied to his retreating back, "I'll look forward to it."

Halting, he turned around and walked back to her. "Just one question; if we made love last night, would you still be having breakfast with the Cardinal?"

Taken back by his question she thought about it for a moment. Interpreting her silence for a yes, he abruptly turned away from her, pain searing his hearts.

Not wanting him to leave with a misunderstanding, she called out, "Doctor!"

His shoulders slumping he replied feebly without looking at her, "What Clara?"

"Yes, I would have gone to breakfast with him if we had made love last night," she responded.

Anger burned inside him, consuming him; rushing forward till he was facing her, he grabbed her shoulders, "Then what would you have done? Make love with him and then compare notes?"

Eyes blazing, she raised her hand and slapped him before hissing in contempt, "No Doctor, I would have told him I chose you, but because of your attitude I'm not so sure anymore." Not wanting him to see her tears she ran out of the room.

Rotating on the balls of his feet he called out chasing after her, "Clara! Clara!"

Entering the passageway he saw no sign of her. Clinching his fist he hit the wall before leaning against it, sliding down the cool metal wall he sat on the floor. Bringing his hands to his head he called out one last time, "Clara."

* * *

Armand awoke before the sun rose; sleep had not come easily to him last night. He wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking about Clara or if it was something else. He felt a foreboding presence of darkness and dread pushing down on him. Casting away his troubled thoughts he decided to prepare for the day.

Having to see to his needs since he was without the services of servants, he had prepared the evening before for his morning ritual: there was hot water ready in a large copper cauldron that he had left on the hearth near the fire. He shaved first, deftly using his long bladed razor. Then he washed his face, neck and upper body.

After putting on a clean tunic under his cape, he walked to his private alter. He lit the incense, crossed himself, and knelt on his prie-dieu. Then, as he held his cross pendent between his hands, he bowed his head and murmured his prayers. He felt the need to commune with God since his feelings of dread did not diminish during his morning routine. While kneeling he cleared his mind and focused on the serenity enveloping his soul, and once finished he felt refreshed and in tune once again with the will of God.

Moving toward his door he paused and returned to a commode and pulled a sprig of mint from one of the drawers. Chewing it, he refreshed his breath before heading out the door to meet Clara. He closed the door to his private bedchambers and smiled, thinking that he couldn't wait to see her.

* * *

He was walking toward the kitchen, to get the necessary ingredients for their breakfast, when a loud knocking at front entrance of his château was heard. Pausing, he contemplated not answering when he heard a voice call out, "This is Captain Treville of the King's Musketeers. I demand you open this door immediately."

Armand rolled his eyes. Why did the Captain always appear at the most inconvenient times? He guessed this visit was to inform his servants of his death. Deciding to make Treville wait for a bit, Armand moved slowly to answer the door, as his hand reach for the handle he heard the Captain call out again.

"I demand you open this door immediately, otherwise I enter by force," Treville yelled even louder. Hearing the lock of the door move Treville waited impatiently for the servant to open it. As the wooden door opened he quickly pulled out his sword, pointing it at the Cardinal chest, "What devilment is this?"

"There is no devilment taking place here Captain Treville." Armand smirked.

"You are supposed to be dead."

"I am quite alive and standing before you. News of my death is very much exaggerated."

"How is this possible?" he said before continuing, "If there is some plot that you are trying to foil then you should have involved me, especially if it could endanger the King, Queen, or their unborn child; unless, you are the mastermind behind the plot."

"I don't know if the King and Queen are in danger and I haven't created any master plan. But right now I really don't want anyone to know I am alive, so can you please come inside before I am seen," Armand countered.

Sheathing his sword Treville entered. Armand shut the door and after clicking the locks back into place he gestured, "Let us go into my study."

They fell into step side by side with a practiced ease, the sound of their booted feet echoed in the vacant hall.

* * *

Clara washed her face trying to decrease the puffiness of her eyes caused by her excessive crying. Looking at the mirror in her en suite she cringed at her reflection: she looked horrible. Pulling out her makeup, she did her best to hide the blotchiness of skin. Once finished, satisfied with the results, she hurriedly put on an emerald green dress; it was very similar to the blue one she wore previously except on this fabric were embroidered silver stars.

Leaving her room, she maneuvered toward the control room hoping to exit the ship without running into the Doctor. She wasn't ready to speak to him yet; still upset at him for jumping to conclusions. His thoughtless comments were always the most painful for her; however she did have to admit they were becoming rarer as they traveled longer together. Maybe she was actually doing some good and finally teaching him some manners. Crossing the control room she glanced behind her one last time before exiting, glad she'd succeeded in avoiding the Doctor.

* * *

Her dress skirted across the floor as she searched for Armand. Walking the halls of his château she found the silence disconcerting. Reaching the door that gave access to his private apartments, she opened it when she heard a muffling of voices a bit further down the hall, and one of the voices sounded like Armand's.

With a bounce in her step and a smile on her face she went to see who he was talking to and ask him if he was ready for breakfast. As she stood at the slightly opened door she reached for the handle, only to stop because of the conversation taking place inside.

"How many times must I tell you Captain Treville, I do not have any hidden agenda regarding the King and Queen," Armand's insisted his voice echoing in the room.

"I don't believe Your Eminence, especially since you just recently tried to have the Queen killed because she was barren, which I must point out, was an incorrect assumption on your part."

Pointing at the soldier in front of him he countered, "Our gracious Queen has forgiven me for that transgression, and you are correct: my assumption regarding the Queen being infertile was a mistake. But I question the legitimacy of the unborn child because the King confided in me that they haven't been intimate since the first night they consummated their wedding vows."

Treville pounded his fists on the desk and yelled, "You dare to claim that the child the Queen is carrying is a bastard."

Armand, standing opposite of the Captain, leaned forward placing his own hands on his desk and hissed, "Yes, I do dare to make that claim."

"And are you also going to claim that you didn't have your mistress Adele killed," Treville countered.

Eyebrows arching, Armand slowly sat in his chair weaving his fingers together. "Now we come to the real reason for your sudden appearance here."

"Yes we have. Aramis claims that you had Adele murdered. One of your bishops showed him a marked grave embellished with her name."

"Well, Aramis is correct. I found out about her infidelity with your Musketeer and she paid dearly for her actions."

Clara remained silent until she heard Armand's confession. Bursting into his study, surprising both men, Armand stood up from his chair as he watched her walk purposely toward him; her eyes showing her disgust. Sighing, he knew that she had overheard their conversation.

Standing toe to toe to Armand she shoved his chest, "So that is what I am to you, a replacement for a woman you had murdered. Is that what you are going to do to me once you get tired of me? Kill me in cold blood?"

Not wanting to show any weakness in front of the Captain he hissed angrily, "Be quiet woman, you need to know your place."

"My place! How dare you demean me like that especially since I haven't agreed to become your mistress, and even if I was I would never allow you to treat me in such a way."

"Clara, I have important business to attend here and I don't need you prattling on about such things." Grabbing her arm, he forcefully led her out of his study, before closing the door he whispered gently as he rubbed her arm soothingly where his hands grabbed her. "Please Clara; wait for me in the gardens till I arrive to explain."

Not giving him an answer, she turned away from him and rushed off determined not to cry again; she had cried enough for one day. Wanting some solitude, away from everyone, she exited the château and then the estate to go for a walk in the surrounding forest.

* * *

The Doctor was working diligently to get the secondary systems online when he felt a shimmer in the timelines. Stopping his work he closed his eyes to find the reason behind his feeling, and focusing he found the disturbance in Clara's timeline. Sensing danger he grabbed his coat and rushed out of the TARDIS to find her, hoping he wasn't too late.

Hearing two men's voices echoing in the hallway of the château, the Doctor moved quickly toward the sounds. Pushing open the doors he interrupted the two men, "Where's Clara?"

Treville's eyes shifted to the Cardinal and then to the unknown man, confused to why they looked alike. Immediately he asked, "What is going on here?"

Ignoring the Captain, Armand spoke up, "I asked her to go to the gardens."

"Did she do as you asked, Cardinal?"

"I do not know. She was very distressed when I asked her to leave," Armand responded worriedly.

"We need to find her." The Doctor stated adamantly, "I think she is in danger."

"Then let us find her," Armand stated. Gesturing to the Captain he asked, "Will you join us in the search?"

He wasn't sure what was going on, but because someone's life was in danger the Musketeer code demanded he assist in the search, "I will help."

"Good." The Doctor replied before heading to the door. Stopping briefly he looked back at the two men, "Well, come on then, time is a wasting."


	9. Rescues and Revelations

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Author's note:** **As always many thanks go out to my beta reader** _ **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr). Here research and knowledge on Cardinal Richelieu and the historical aspects of my story are priceless. Thank you**_

* * *

The three men hurriedly exited the Cardinal's private apartments to see the front door of the Château wide open. Running out the door, they stopped on the cobblestone drive to assess which direction Clara might have taken.

Treville pointed at the opened wrought iron gates leading out of the estate, "If Mademoiselle Clara left through there, then I have to concur with this man." Gesturing toward the Doctor he finished, "She is indeed in danger. I was attacked before my arrival to your home by the strangest of creatures."

Moving closer to the Captain, the Doctor raised his hands and motioned wildly, "Explain right now!" Seeing the confused expression on his face the Doctor clarified, "Describe them in detail! Now do hurry up!"

"They stood like humans but didn't have any facial features and they walked strangely."

"How strangely?" the Doctor prompted with a feeling of dread in his hearts.

"I don't know. It was slowly, almost as if their bodies were rigid like someone who had been dead for a time."

Turning from the Captain, the Doctor rushed back to his TARDIS. Surprised he was leaving, Armand called out, "What is it Doctor?"

Calling over his shoulder the Doctor replied, "They're Autons!"

"You must be incorrect Doctor. The ones Clara and I saw had features and moved like you and I," Armand called out, causing the Time Lord to halt his departure.

In a few strides the Doctor was face to face with the Cardinal, "These are the foot soldiers, Cardinal and just like the other ones we saw they cannot be killed by your primitive weapons. Now go and do something useful till I get what I need from the TARDIS."

"What do you want us to do Doctor, especially if we cannot defend ourselves," Armand countered.

"Go find Clara and get her back here right away and hope she hasn't come in contact with any Autons," the Doctor instructed before he moved toward his TARDIS.

Stopping with an afterthought he returned to Armand. "I don't know what happened between you and Clara but hope she doesn't get hurt, because if she does you better run and pray to your primitive god that I don't find you!" The Doctor said quickly before disappearing around the corner.

Treville turned toward the Cardinal, "I don't know who he is but I like him."

Rolling his eyes the Cardinal replied, "Of course you do. Now come on Captain."

* * *

Clara entered the forest; she walked for a distance till she came to a clearing with a large stump in the center. Sitting on the stump, she considered the discussion she had heard while silently waiting outside Armand's study.

She was horrified to find out that he had his previous mistress murdered. The idea that a woman could pay for her life because she choose to have two lovers was beyond her comprehension and she couldn't think of any justification for her death.

But even with her troubling thoughts she still, in some dark corner of her mind, wanted to be courted by Armand. She wondered if that made her a terrible person, caring for someone knowing there was a darker side of their personality.

However if she was honest with herself, she had to recognize that she possessed a dark side as well. Didn't she recently try to make the Doctor create a paradox after the death of Danny? She had to admit even the Doctor had a dark part to his personality. She had seen it time and time again, during her travels with both versions of him.

So what made Armand's actions seem worse? Maybe it was because she could lose her life; and her death could be ordered by someone she cares about and cares about her in return.

But was this any different than when she was travelling with the Doctor? She could die any time by just being associated with him. Of course he would never order her death, but still he would be indirectly responsible for it.

Even with all her uneasy thoughts, two questions needed to be answered. Could she forgive Armand for his actions, just as she has done so many times with the Doctor? And could she reciprocate the forgiveness she was given not only by the Doctor but also by Danny when he was alive? She didn't know.

She needed more information which meant facing Armand. She also needed to talk to the Doctor; she couldn't leave things the way they were between them. She wanted, no needed, to understand why he acted in such a way this morning.

A snap of a twig brought her attention to her surroundings, and immediately she gasped quietly as she saw Auton foot soldiers around the clearing. Moving slowly and silently she buried herself into the branches of a large bush nearby. Closing her eyes, she thought about what the Doctor would do in her situation and the only thing she came up was not an option and that was to run.

* * *

The Doctor rushed into his ship and descended down the stairs to the lower portion of the control room. Moving to his wooden desk he yanked open the drawers till he found what he needed. Pocketing the cylindrical device he walked to the console of his ship. Pulling the monitor till it was in front of him, he pressed the keys looking for Clara's carbon signature hoping there was enough differentiation between her and the local inhabitants.

After a brief moment he saw her carbon signature on the computer screen, leaning down he kissed the console of his ship. "Yes! You are wonderful, Sexy." Maneuvering around the console he put in the coordinates of her location and pulled the activation switch.

* * *

Armand and Treville quickly made their way through the forest, the Captain tracking her route expertly, turning toward the Cardinal he halted his movements and stated, "It is a good thing she was upset with you, her path is easy to trace."

"Good, so why have we stopped?" he responded irritatingly.

"Because Your Eminence, we are close to her and we need to move stealthier, if we don't want to draw unwanted attention," Treville responded with a huff as he hid behind a large tree. Understanding the Captain's response Armand bent down at the waist and found a hiding place behind a large bush.

Soon after they had taken cover, they heard the approaching footsteps of one of the Autons traversing through the forest. Not seeing the duo, the alien moved past them and it was soon followed by two more of them. Once they had passed, Treville motioned for Armand to follow him. Slowly they moved closer to the clearing where Clara was previously, using the foliage and trees as cover.

Unfortunately as they got closer the number of Autons around them increased and they barely were able to hide fast enough to avoid being seen. As Armand peeked around a tree he saw a flash of emerald colored fabric under a large bush. Knowing it was Clara, he cautiously made his way in her direction.

Treville noticed the Cardinal's movements and cursed silently, he watched closely as the Cardinal reached an area without coverage. Quietly drawing his sword, he readied himself to attack if any of the Autons saw the foolish man. Only when the Cardinal arrived at the bush unseen did Treville breathe a sigh of relief, but then quickly he readjusted his grip when he heard a loud audible gasp.

* * *

Clara still had her eyes closed when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she stiffened gasping loudly before the hand covered her mouth. She didn't relax till she heard a familiar voice, "Hush!"

"Doctor, thank God," she whispered with relief when the hand was removed from her mouth.

Feeling disheartened that she said the Time Lord's name instead of his; Armand hid his feelings as he answered, "No, très chère amie, but he should be here soon."

"Armand, how did you find me?"

Seeing an Auton coming closer to their position, he knew they had heard her gasp, "Not now. We need to get ready to run," he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand.

Nodding she stood up and removed her shoes knowing the height of the heels would hinder her movements, and she watched her eyes widening as the arm of an Auton moved aside one of the branches exposing them. They jumped back when a tip of a sword emerged from the torso of the Auton.

Pulling out his sword the Captain commanded, "Let us go!"

* * *

The three of them started running through the forest dodging the roots and the shrubbery, only to be forced to stop by a wall of Autons in front of them. Turning around to run in the opposite direction they noticed more Autons approaching them. Within moments they were surrounded.

As the circle closed in around them Armand looked down at the woman beside him, grasping her hand more firmly in his he asked, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not at the moment, Armand," she replied as she looked for a way to get away.

Treville moved in front of the couple, his sword at the ready, "I will make an opening, then you two can continue to run to the estate."

Clara was about to respond when a familiar sound reached her ears. Smiling she watched as the TARDIS burst through the forest then through the wall of Autons. Raising her hand she snapped her fingers and as the doors open she yelled, "Get in!"

The trio entered the ship, but before they could close the doors, two of the Autons entered behind them. The Doctor raised his hand and pointed the cylindrical device in their direction. "Get down!" he commanded as he pushed the button on the device.

Clara pulled the two men next to her down to the floor, glancing up she watched two red beams move over their heads. Immediately the beams came in contact with the Autons chests disintegrating their pursuers into nothingness.

* * *

Standing Clara started to move toward the Doctor only to stumble hissing in pain. Seeing her fall Armand promptly lifted her in his arms, "What is it, très chère amie?"

"I think my feet took a beating during our run," she said biting her lip trying to suppress the pain.

Seeing Clara fall, the Doctor directed Armand as he flew his ship back to its original location, "Bring her over here Cardinal."

As he carried Clara to the seat, he glanced back at a dumfounded Treville and commented, "Yes Captain, it is bigger than it seems."

Flabbergasted the Musketeer asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"It is a long story Captain and one I will explain once Clara is cared for," Armand responded as he placed her on the chair. Pulling up her dress he examined her feet trying to resist the urge to caress the exposed leg; looking up at her he stated, "You have many cuts on the soles. They will need to be treated."

After the Doctor landed his ship he pulled out a first aid kit; opening it he knelt down and pulled one of Clara's feet out of Armand's grasps. "Since you don't know how to use these medical supplies, why don't you go and give your explanation to your friend over there? And make sure he doesn't touch anything."

"No Doctor, show me what to do to care for her," Armand demanded not wanting to leave Clara's side since she was injured.

"You are in my ship so you will do as you're told," the Doctor countered angrily.

"I will do no such thing Doctor. I will remain here till Clara is mended."

Clara becoming frustrated with the two men… again she huffed as she snatched the first aid kit out of the Doctor's hand and pointed at Treville, "You there come over here."

Treville walked toward the woman and bowed, "Yes, Mademoiselle."

"Since these two idiots can't seem to get the task done, I need you to take care of my feet."

Standing the Doctor and Armand moved allowing Treville to kneel down on the metal floor. "I'm not sure I can assist you Mademoiselle, because I don't have the knowledge necessary to use these strange items," he said as he picked up a tube of antibiotic cream.

"Don't worry I will talk you through it Captain," she said softly before pointing at the Doctor.

Using her best teacher voice she instructed, "Doctor, you need to finish the trace. There seems to be a lot more Autons around here and you need to figure out why." Then turning toward Armand she directed him, "And you, Armand, need to assist the Doctor. For some reason they seem to know where you are and we need to know how."

Seeing neither of the men moving she lowered her voice and hissed, "Now!"

"Yes boss," the Doctor sheepishly replied while Armand answered in the same manner by saying a more formal "Your Highness" before bowing his head.

Treville watched as both startled men move quickly to do their assigned tasks, smiling at Clara he commented, "I could use someone like you in my unit. I don't think I have ever gotten my men to move so quickly."

Returning his smile she chuckled, "Well it doesn't always work but those two are extremely irritating at times."

Holding up the opened first aid kit he asked, "So how do I use these things?"

"It is very simple Captain and I'm sure you can follow my instructions just fine."

"I will do my best Mademoiselle."

* * *

For the next thirty minutes Clara instructed Treville how to use the modern medical supplies and in-between she explained to him how Armand, she and the Doctor arrived in 17th century France. Throughout her explanations she was pleased to see Armand and the Doctor working together on the other side of the console.

Treville finished the wrapping of the gauze around her feet and stated, "I am sorry Madeimoselle, but your tale seems to be very farfetched. I am wondering if I am in some sort of a dream."

"I know Captain, but I promise you this is very real and now you are a part of it."

"I am out of my element here and I am not sure how much I can help," he stated as he rose to his feet extending a hand to her. "Why don't you stand and see how well I did with this amazing kit of yours."

Standing she smiled, "You did great and I am sure the Doctor is going to need your help. I just don't know how yet."

A loud 'yes' brought her attention to the other two men, "What is it Doctor? Armand?"

Lifting up from behind the console the Doctor answered, "We have traced the signal; it is in the region of the Pays de la Loire."

"I am not certain of the location of the region you speak of," Armand said, confused.

The Doctor, having realized that he needed to use the name that the region was known by in the time of the Cardinal, said with a raised brow "How about the Poitou?"

Armand's reaction was instant and he asked excitedly, "Forgive me, but did you say Poitou?"

"Yes. Do you know the region, Cardinal?"

"Certainly, I do. I spent my early childhood in Poitou and I was Bishop of Luçon there before I was appointed First Minister of France," he replied.

"Good that means you know the area. Finding the source will be much easier then."

"Great," Clara exclaimed before questioning, "Do you know why the Autons seem to know where Armand is?"

Ignoring the reappearance of his feelings of dread he had earlier, Armand chimed in, "Not as of yet."

"Okay so what is our next move?" Clara inquired.

The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled the activation lever bringing the rotors above them to life, "We follow the trace."

* * *

The occupants of the TARDIS waited till the landing sequence was completed before exiting into another forest. Bringing out his sonic screwdriver the Doctor pointed in different directions until it beeped. Smiling, he gestured, "The source is in this direction."

As they walked, Armand felt a sense of déjà vu, moving quickly he took the lead, "I have been here before."

Rolling his eyes the Doctor responded, "Of course you have, you were a bishop here."

"No Doctor, it is something else; something important," Armand replied cryptically as he felt the pain in his head come to fruition.

Seeing him in pain Clara moved to his side, "Are you okay?"

"No, très chère amie, something sinister is before us."

Turning toward the Doctor, Clara suggested, "Maybe we should turn back."

"We need to know Clara," the Doctor stated.

Taking a deep breathe she replied, "I know."

Treville chimed in, "Maybe just the Doctor and I should go and you both can return to the blue box."

"No!" Armand hissed as the pain in his head magnified. "The Doctor is right, we need to know. I need to know." Turning to Clara he stated, "I will be fine."

After few more steps a bright light shined in front of them, causing Armand to gasp with the knowledge that his vision was true. With his revelation he collapsed to the ground, the pain in his head overwhelming him. Clara hurried to his side wrapping her arms around him trying to comfort the hurting man.

Suddenly an enthrall voice called out, _"My prodigal son has returned to me and he has brought guests."_

Bowing down, kneeling on the soil, Armand called out, "My God, my vision is true."

 _"_ _Yes, and I am disappointed in you."_

"Why my God? I have done all that you requested of me."

 _"_ _I created you_ _Armand Jean du Plessis and when I tried to call you home you rejected Me," the voice said ominously._

"I am sorry my Lord, please grant me your forgiveness as I kneel humbly before you."

The Doctor moved in front of the Cardinal and challenged, "Stop acting as if you are his God. You are the Nestene Consciousness; you're the one causing all the Autons in this time."

 _"_ _Yes, you are correct Time Lord and I warn you do not interfere. I am not as easy to kill as my sisters. I will have my feast and you cannot stop me!"_

"Your threats are meaningless to me Nestene, you are here to destroy and I will defeat you just like I defeated your sisters."

 _"_ _You are wrong, I have learned Doctor. Your past methods will not work on me. My plans are already in place and I will feast."_

Suddenly beams of light emerged from the brightness and encased all of them in a cocoon of pain bringing them all down to their knees, " _And I will begin with each of you."_

Clara gasped, as pain coursed through her body blinding her, causing her to fall against Armand's back. "Doctor, do something!" she yelled as the pain intensified.

Treville ignored the pain, standing he drew his sword, "I will not be killed by a false God."

 _"_ _You have no choice Captain_ , _you are powerless against me."_

Treville collapsed on the ground as the light surrounding him brightened causing him to yell in agony feeling as if thousands of swords were being plunged into his body at once.

The Doctor watched as each person fell to the ground in distress, knowing if they stayed they would all die. He pushed the voice activation button on his sonic screwdriver and said intermittently, "Emergency… protocols… alpha…twelve," before his body buckled, falling to the ground.

* * *

The next thing the Doctor heard was the pleasant hum of his TARDIS, using the console for support he hefted himself up. Looking around him he saw Clara, Treville and the Cardinal still unmoving on the floor.

Hurrying to Clara's side, he pulled her up into his arms and used his fingers to feel for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found one. Bending down he kissed her lips. "I'm so sorry Clara, so sorry," he said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

Clara's first sensation, as she awakened, was feeling two additional heartbeats to her own, and opening her eyes she smiled up at the Doctor, "You know I really should pass out more often. I like being held by you like this."

Caressing her cheeks he replied, "Don't you dare Clara Oswald, I want you wide awake while I'm holding you."

"But what if I fall asleep?"

"Then I will continue to hold you till you wake up again," he countered as he bent to engulf her lips with his again.

As he pulled away she brought her hand up to his cheek and stared at him lovingly, "I will hold you to that, Doctor."

Returning her gaze he whispered, "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Why did you act like an arse, Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Because I can't give you the happy ending you deserve, but the thought of you with someone other than me, causes my hearts to ache terribly. I don't want to lose you… it would be too painful and that alone terrifies me."

"But you still allowed Armand to court me, why?"

"I want you to be sure, because when we are finally together I will not share you with anyone else. I am a selfish old man, Clara. I will want everything from you just as I will give everything in return."

A groan to her left caused them both to look, interrupting the intimate moment. Seeing Armand holding his head as he tried to sit up; Clara removed herself from the Doctor's grasp and went to check on him. The Doctor in turn went to check on Captain Treville.

* * *

Clara helped Armand to his feet giving him the support he needed, "Are you okay, Armand?" she asked.

Turning his face away from her, he whispered, "No, très chère amie. Everything I have done has been for a false god, a being from another world. How can I be so naïve to believe I was doing God's work in Paris?"

"Armand don't think like that," Clara pleaded.

Pushing her forcefully away he hurried to the Doctor and grabbed him by his lapel, "I demand to be brought home now!"

"We are already there," the Doctor stated calmly.

Moving away from the Time Lord, his cape swishing angrily around his feet he moved toward the exit when he heard Clara call out to him, "Armand wait please!"

Ignoring her, he pulled the doors open quickly and exited. She moved to follow him when Treville grabbed her arm, "No, Mademoiselle."

Pulling her arm out of his grasp she asked adamantly, "Why?"

Placing his hands on the hilt of his sword he answered, "Because he is a man of deep faith and he has just found out that he has been deceived because of his faith. It is a lot for a devout man such as him to comprehend and accept."

"But I can help him."

"Yes, you can help him, by letting him be. When he is ready he will call for you," Treville replied.

"How can you be sure he'll call?"

"Because, in the short time I have been here, I have seen how he looks at you. His eyes show complete adoration for you. In all the years I have known him; I have never seen him so besotted. Trust me, he will call."

Turning toward the Doctor he asked, "What can I do to help you?"

Stepping forward the Doctor replied, "The Nestene said it had already started with its plans for its food supply, so you need to go back to Paris and find the people it will use to instigate that plan."

"And who do I need to look for? There are thousands of inhabitants in Paris," Treville inquired.

"They will be people holding great power and influence in the government who can order the deaths of individuals without being questioned. Look for those at Court who have that authority," the Doctor stated.

Curiously Treville asked, "Why do I need to search for those individuals?"

"Because Captain, what the Nestene is going to feast on, are the people of this time. And what better way than to use those who have great influence to bring individuals to its feeding grounds."

"Will they look like the ones we saw in the forest?"

"No, they will be perfect physical copies, but they will be flawed in some way. Look for small things like using the wrong hand to eat, speaking in a way that is not common or individuals who are disappearing for an extended amount of time and then reappearing. Oh and in direct sunlight their skin will shimmer like gold. Confine all those you think are agents of the Nestene, and keep them under tight guard."

"Okay, I will make haste and return to Paris and do as you ask. When should I expect you?"

"We will be there in two days," the Doctor answered.

Turning toward Clara he bowed at the waist. "It was a pleasure, Mademoiselle," he said before exiting the ship.

* * *

The Queen Mother sat in her private apartments surrounded by her servants when she sensed a presence in the room; therefore with a wave of her hand she instructed, "Be gone all of you. I need time by myself."

After each of her servants departed she called out, "Milady de Winter, what brings you to my private rooms?"

"I have just received word that indeed Cardinal Richelieu is alive and well, and as the Mother feared he is accompanied by the Doctor."

Standing the Queen Mother smoothed her dress. "Then we need to accelerate our plans. Are the first group of individuals ready for consumption?"

"Yes, I have my men gathering them as we speak. We will leave at nightfall."

"Good, then I will proceed to ask for an audience with my son and start his conversion," the Queen Mother replied.

"And his Queen, will she be converted as well?"

"No, she is not well. She is still in the first stages of her pregnant condition. She has been in her chambers all day."

"Won't she know if her husband has been converted?"

The Queen Mother laughed, "Oh Milady de Winter, she is hardly around my son. She is too enamored with the Musketeer Aramis according to her ladies in waiting. Do not worry, she will not notice."

"Very well, when shall we meet again?"

"In three days time, the Mother will be ready for another feast by then."

* * *

 **Author's note 2: When the Doctor used the term carbon signature in this chapter he was referring to the Carbon 14 dating that is often used in identifying a time period an organic item was used in. It is a important scientific device used by anthropologists all around the world to help us understand our past a bit better.**


	10. The Choice

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Author's note: This Chapter was a difficult one to write and it couldn't have been done without the advice of** ** _Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) She was my sounding board for this chapter and did it brilliantly. Thanks_**

* * *

An uncomfortable silence permeated the air of the control room after the departure of Treville and Armand. The Doctor and Clara were both lost in their own personal thoughts. The Doctor continued to try to find the reason why the Autons seemed to always know where the Cardinal was, while Clara sat and worried about Armand as she contemplated as to whether or not she should heed the Captain's advice.

The Doctor was the first to speak, "I think you should go find the Cardinal and talk with him."

"Why?" Clara asked surprised, wanting to hear his explanation.

Moving toward her he knelt at her feet and engulfed her small hands with his. "Because, he is lost Clara and I can't think of a better person than you to help him find his way."

"You heard what the Captain said; he believes that I should wait."

Smirking at her he replied, "Yes, but when have you ever listened."

"I do listen," she countered as she leaned closer to him, "I have listened to everything you have said to me and now I understand us better," she said as she kissed his lips softly remembering his words when she awoke after their encounter with the Nestene.

Breaking off the kiss he brought her hands up to his chest, "My hearts will always belong to you even if you choose Armand."

Tilting her head she whispered, "I'm not sure if I am ready to receive your hearts."

"Too late, you already have them," he stated before continuing with a sigh, "They have been yours for a very long time."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Say nothing yet Clara, because when you say it, then I will know you have chosen me," he responded before kissing her.

As he rose from the floor he opened a compartment on the console retrieving a syringe and handing it to her, "Take this. If I am going to find out how the Autons are locating the Cardinal then I will need a blood sample."

Taking her cue from the Doctor she nodded as she focused back on the task at hand. She grabbed the syringe and replied, "Okay, but I am going to change first; these dresses are terrible for running in."

"Yes, that is true but you look very lovely in them," the Doctor complimented as he raked his smoldering eyes over her body, "However, I think you would look lovelier without anything on at all," he continued boldly.

Smiling cheekily at him she moved closer and stood on her tip toes and whispered huskily in his ear, "You just might get to see that soon."

Wrapping his arm around her body, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss making her lightheaded with lust. Pulling back from her he whispered in her ear, "You're quite the vixen, mo _ghraidh_."

Running her hands through his hair she countered, "I aim to please." Pulling from his embrace, she caressed his chest as she moved away from him to exit the control room.

Once she was out of sight the Doctor smiled and said quietly, "Oh Clara, but I'll be the one who'll be doing all the pleasing."

* * *

Armand hurried past his château toward the peaceful solitude of his gardens as the sun was setting in the western sky. His heart ached with remorse because he now saw that everything he had done since becoming First Minister of France was insignificant. All the schemes he participated in, all the murdering he had done and all the policies he established; all these actions for the good of France were done in vain.

Had he damned himself with these actions because he had been fooled by an alien being that had convinced him it was God? Would his God understand that he had committed these actions for the good of France with the unquestionable belief that he was serving Him to the best of his abilities? Would his God forgive him and grant peace to his heart and soul?

Arriving at the waterfall in his gardens, he collapsed on the ground tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled out his cross pendant and prayed to find some serenity in the mental chaos he was currently in.

After an extended amount of time in prayer he found that the peace he desired still eluded him. In frustration, he yanked the cross pendant and threw it away, the clink of the metal on the stone path resounding throughout the gardens.

Leaning against the stone bench, overwhelmed with his failures, he gazed into brightly colored heavens and let out a mournful scream, "Why Lord have you forsaken me?"

Bringing his head into his hands he whispered as tears continued to flow, "Why Lord, why?"

It was at this moment that Clara found him. She pocketed his beloved cross that she had found when she was looking for him and knelt beside him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she pleaded, "Armand, look at me."

Embarrassed that she saw his anguish and grief, he stood up quickly and yelled, "Why woman must you invade my privacy? Why can't you do as you are told?"

Her eyes blazed with anger as she stood, "Do as I am told? What are you talking about, Armand?"

"I heard the good Captain tell you to leave me be till I called for you and yet here you are standing before me, you prattling inconsequential female," he continued to yell angrily.

Clara moved forward undeterred and slapped him, but instead of him becoming silent as she expected, his eyes blazed with fury fueled by his suffering. He grabbed her shoulders pushing her back till her body collided and fell onto the stone bench he was leaning on a moment ago. Spreading her trouser covered legs apart with his knees, he covered her body with his and kissed her angrily bruising her lips.

Breaking the kiss, he continued his descent applying kisses to her exposed neck. Pulling down her blouse, exposing her shoulders, he roughly bit her delicate flesh only to stop when he heard her calmly say, "So, is this the true meaning of the words très chère amie?"

He felt her words sting at his heart and he was crushed by her question. He pulled quickly away from her bowing his head in humility, "Please forgive me, Mademoiselle."

Sitting up Clara readjusted her blouse and stood to face him. "What happened to très chère amie?" she questioned.

"With my previous actions, my privilege to address you in such a manner is not merited," he replied not meeting her gaze because of his shame.

Bringing her fingers to his chin, she moved his face till his eyes met hers, "You are forgiven for everything," she said knowing he would understand the full meaning of her words.

Overwhelmed by her statement, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head against her stomach. She felt his shoulders shake with the force of his emotions as she silently caressed his neck, weaving her hands into his hair in an attempt to calm him.

Once his body stopped shaking, he lifted his eyes to see her serene face gazing down at him. His voice hoarse with his emotions he exclaimed, "You must be an angel from the Heavens."

Kneeling in front of him she responded, "I'm no angel, Armand. I'm just like you. I have had times when I have felt lost and confused and I did some things I'm not proud of."

Nodding his head he completed her statement, "And the Doctor forgave you."

Surprised at his insight she sighed, "Yes, he did even though I didn't deserve his forgiveness."

"He loves you deeply," Armand responded knowingly.

"Yes I suppose he does," she said with a soft smile on her face, her eyes facing the château where the TARDIS was located, remembering their intimate moments and how just recently he expressed his love for her.

"He is a lucky man to have your love in return," Armand stated calmly.

So lost in her thoughts about the Doctor she replied unknowingly, "Yes, he is."

He smiled sadly at her as her face showed the love she had for the Doctor; he wished that she would look at him with such adoration but he knew that she never would. Deciding it was best to concede, he whispered in her ear, "I think you have made your choice."

Looking back at him in confusion she asked, "What?"

Cupping her face with his hands he answered, "As you kneel next me, your mind is elsewhere. It is with the Doctor. The one you love."

Knowing he was right she bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Armand."

"No, très chère amie. Do not be sorry, one cannot help who they love," he responded as he stood up and extended his hand.

Reaching for it, she allowed him to help her rise from the ground before asking, "What are you going to do now?"

"I do not know. All my work for France seems to have been done in vain."

"I have to disagree Armand, what you have done has helped France in so many ways. You have to remember that I know your history. I promise, you will be remembered as a great man."

"All I have done was for a false god," he stated in frustration.

"No, everything you have done was because you believed in God and in France so strongly you committed your life to them without reservations. Now France is in danger from an enemy that is powerful. This enemy will destroy all you have done, just so it can feed on the innocent. So my question to you, Armand, is what are you going to do now?" Clara concluded as she pulled out his cross pendent and held it in his line of sight.

As the cross shimmered in the dusk of the day, Armand reached for it and reverently kissed it before he placed it over his head and adjusted it till it lay on his chest.

Smiling at Clara, his eyes showed determination as he exclaimed, "What I am going to do, is what I have always done, protect my country in the name of God."

"And the Doctor and I are going to help you," she declared as she weaved her arm through his as they walked back to the château.

* * *

Approaching the entrance to the château, Armand stopped Clara and turned her to face him, "I have one request before this evening ends."

"What is that?" she asked.

Weaving his hands through her hair he leaned down, "Allow me to kiss you one last time before I concede to the Doctor." She nodded as she licked her lips closing her eyes waiting for his kiss.

Armand pulled her close to his body as he pressed his lips against hers. Tilting his head, his tongue traced her lips asking for entrance. When she opened for him he committed to memory her taste, the softness of her lips, and the feel of her body in his hands.

Pulling away from her, he kissed her forehead before stepping back removing his hands from her body. Seeing her open her eyes, he smiled, "Thank you, très chère amie, for giving me a memory to relive in the dark hours of the night."

Still dazed from his kiss she replied softly, "You're welcome."

Chuckling he opened the door, letting Clara in before him. Clara started to walk toward the TARDIS only to stop when she noticed Armand not following her, "Aren't you coming?"

"No Clara, I think it is best that I retire for the evening."

Concerned for him she moved back and stood before him, "Are you okay?"

Smiling at her he replied, "Yes, but the day has been long and if I am going to save France I need to be well rested."

"Okay," she said then snapped her fingers. "Oh the Doctor needs me to take a sample of your blood," she continued as she reached in her pocket and pulled out the syringe.

"What device is that?" he questioned his eyes growing wide.

"It is a way for me to take your blood without having to bleed you. Trust me it isn't painful."

Sitting on one of the chairs in the entrance hall of the château, he opened his leather tunic and shirt to expose his shoulder and stated, "As I have said before, I will always trust you."

Kneeling on the floor she uncapped the needle and pushed it into his shoulder, a hiss echoed as the blood filled up the reservoir. Once finished she stood, "All done."

Rising from the chair he clasped her hand bending, he kissed it, "Thank you for everything. I will see you in the morning. Good night." Then turned from her and walked to his private apartments. Clara watched him depart tilting her head in sadness; she cared for Armand but she didn't love him. The one she loved was the Doctor. Armand was right, she had made her choice.

* * *

Armand entered his private chambers and sighed, moving to his desk he lit the candelabra and pulled out two sheets of parchment. With his shoulders slumped, he penned two letters: one to Clara and one to the Doctor.

Once finished, he dusted the ink so it wouldn't smear and folded them carefully. Reaching for the sealing wax, he melted it and then using his ring he embossed his symbol into the wax. Setting them aside to dry, tomorrow he would give them to Captain Treville to deliver at a later date.

With a heavy heart he readied himself for bed; climbing into the soft sheets he laid his head on his pillow as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. He would have to be strong when the sun arose in the eastern sky; he would focus on saving his beloved France. But tonight, he would mourn for his loss, the woman who in a few short days had captured his heart and would always have his love. Clara.

* * *

As Clara entered the TARDIS, the Doctor immediately knew something had changed but he just wasn't sure what. Seeing her move further into the light of the console room; he noticed her disheveled appearance, her swollen lips, her skin flushed and red which he could only assume resulted from the Cardinal's whiskers. Turning away from her he sighed; she had made her choice and his hearts clenched in pain and agony. It wasn't him.

Pushing down his hurt feelings, he asked briskly, "Good, Clara, you have returned. Did you get the blood I needed?"

Holding out the syringe she nodded, "Yeah, I did."

Taking it, not making eye contact with her, he placed the sample inside a compartment of the TARDIS' console. Pressing a few buttons he began the procedure to analyze the sample.

Still not looking at Clara he explained, "It will take a few hours before the testing is completed. Hopefully, once it is finished, we will know why the Autons can find the Cardinal so easily."

Clara walked toward him as he spoke; reaching him she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his back.

His body quickly stiffening in her embrace, "Please Clara, don't torture me with your touch. Not now."

Confused she asked quietly, "Why not now?"

Turning in her embrace, he gazed at her harshly causing her to step back, "It is obvious with your appearance that you have chosen the Cardinal. Don't lead me to believe that I still have a chance. Just go to him and leave me in peace."

"No, Doctor!" Clara stated in frustration.

"Clara just this one time; do as I ask!" he yelled as he backed away from her.

Not to be dissuaded she rushed forward and grabbed his hand, bringing it to her chest she countered, "No _mo ghraidh_ not this time."

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked his eyes going wide in disbelief.

"I said _mo ghraidh_ ," she repeated with a soft smile.

"But... your… appearance," he stumbled over his words as he gestured to her clothes.

"Is because, he kissed me one last time," she explained as she brought his fingers to her lips, "I am yours."

The Doctor's face brighten with the smile he gave her, making him look almost boyish. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Pulling away from her lips, he nuzzled her neck as he asked one last time, "Are you sure, Clara?"

Weaving her hands through his hair she gently tilted his head till he eyes met hers, "Never been surer in my life." Pulling him down to her height, she kissed him passionately reaffirming her decision to him.

Her stomach growling interrupted their kiss, "Sorry, I haven't eaten anything since last night."

The Doctor grabbed her hand chuckling, "Come on, we have a couple of hours. Let's get some food."

"Then what will we do?" Clara asked her voice suggestively lower.

Smirking he replied, "Then we will come back here and see if the test is completed." Placing her hands on her hips, she was about to give a snarky reply when he placed his fingers on her lips, "But before we do that maybe we should revisit the gardens and watch the sunset." Leaning down he continued seductively, "And finish what we started last night."

Eyes twinkling in delight she kissed him, "That sounds perfect."

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Milady de Winter watched as the people she and her men collected were lined up side by side facing the shining light of the Mother. The group was primarily the underprivileged; prostitutes, drunks, the homeless. They were men, women and children who wouldn't be missed by anyone.

Raising her hand, she shielded her eyes as bright ribbons of light emerged from the Mother and encased the unfortunate victims standing before Her. A sinister cold smile formed on Milady's face as the first screams echoed in the night air with the children calling out to their mothers begging for the pain to stop.

Soon the cries of the children went silent as their smaller bodies were consumed only to be replaced by the mournful wails of the mothers who had just witnessed the demise of their offspring and the angry voices of the men demanding retribution.

The light from the Mother brightened significantly fueled by the children just devoured, elevating Her power to bring the rest of Her victims to their knees silencing their cries as She finished feasting on the defenseless underprivileged brought before Her by her servants.

Walking away from the Mother's feeding grounds as if she was simply taking a stroll, Milady de Winter lifted the hood of her black cape effectively camouflaging her from any prying eyes that may have been alerted by the screams. Pleased the first feast went well, she had already forgotten the nameless faces of the first victims. As she disappeared into the darkened forest she began to list who would be a part of the next feast.

* * *

Author's note: Before anyone screams at me about drawing blood out of an shoulder I just want to mentioned that I used the scene out of "Robot of Sherwood" where the Doctor draws the blood out of the minstrels shoulder as a guide.

As always I love to hear what you think about my story if you have a chance let me know by reviewing.

Cheers Flydye8/heintz571


	11. Searching

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 _Author's Note: Thank each of you for your patience since I haven't updated in a few weeks. I usually post these chapters on Sunday but my family and I are going to spend the day on our boat tomorrow. So dear readers I present this chapter, for your enjoyment, a day early._

 _Once again I must thank my beta reader **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr)** for all her efforts helping me bring this chapter to you. She had to work really hard this time because I didn't have a whole lot of time to review this chapter before sending it to her. Thank you **Marie Anne Louise** for everything._

* * *

Treville, in the early morning hours, entered the gates of the Musketeer headquarters breathing an exhausted sigh of relief. Traveling through the forest was difficult, with the Autons still present; he had to stop many times to hide as the aliens passed by his location. There were so many of them, and the thought of this caused his heart to clinch in dread because it seemed to him that they were preparing for an invasion.

Dismounting from his steed he relinquished the reins to the stable boy and climbed the stairs wearily to his office. Entering he took off his riding cape and hat and sat heavily in his chair, raking his fingers through his hair closing his eyes briefly to ward off the exhaustion coursing through his body. Suddenly his door burst open and Aramis walked in hurriedly, "Captain, what did you find?"

Rolling his eyes Treville countered, "Aramis, I just got back. Do you think you could possibly give me a moment to relax before coming before me like a gustily wind?"

Bowing his head Aramis replied sheepishly, "Sorry, Captain but my heart desperately needs to know the truth about Adele."

Taking a deep breath Treville stood from his chair and walked around his desk, placing a hand on the Musketeer's shoulder his eyes showed his sorrow, "I'm sorry Aramis."

Aramis' eyes glistened over with unshed tears as he leaned forward and placed his head on his mentor's shoulder. Treville wasn't sure what to do to console the man, but after a brief hesitation he brought his hands up and embraced him, "I am truly sorry."

Before he knew what was happening Aramis reared back from the embrace, the sorrow in his eyes quickly replaced by anger, "If the Cardinal wasn't already dead, I would kill him where he stood."

The Captain turned away from him; he had decided during his journey that he would not be the one to share that the First Minister was still alive and well. However, when the Cardinal did make himself known again, he knew he would have to make sure Aramis was out of Paris otherwise he would be attending the funeral of the young man.

Treville sat behind his desk again before speaking, "Well since he is dead, I think we need to find a way for you to use your anger for something good."

"And what good can I do?" Aramis questioned.

"I will tell you all the details once you have assembled Porthos, Athos and D'Artagnan. A reliable source has informed me that Paris is in danger and because our time is limited I need you four back in my office in fifteen minutes."

Aramis nodded and moved to open the door when the Captain stopped him, "This needs to be done in the utmost of secrecy, Aramis; we do not know who the enemy is and we don't want them to get wind of our plans. Understood?"

"Understood Captain," Aramis replied as he exited the office.

Grabbing a piece of parchment Treville started a list of the possible duplicates within the Royal Court who would be working for the Nestene. He shivered slightly as he remembered the pain that had assailed his body as the light surrounded him. He hoped the Doctor had a plan because otherwise everything would be lost before the battle even began.

* * *

The Doctor looked down in adoration at the woman lying next to him; they never made it to the gardens. His beloved could barely keep her eyes open as they ate their dinner, exhausted from running from the Autons, and from the emotions she experienced before she made her choice.

All she wanted to do was snuggle up next to him in his bed and go to sleep, which he was happy to oblige. Brushing a few strands of her dark hair from her forehead he kissed her lips softly, and pulling back he saw a sweet smile grace here lips as she snuggled deeper into his holey jumper.

He still couldn't believe she had chosen him over the Cardinal; when she had called him _mo ghraidh_ he thought his hearts would burst with happiness. He wanted to leave the 17th century and bring her to a nice planet where they wouldn't have to deal with any alien threats. A place where they could just enjoy being a couple before the universe needed them again.

Sighing he removed himself from her arms, making sure not to wake her; he needed to see what the results of the Cardinal's blood test were. The sooner they took care of the Nestene, the sooner they could leave and the sooner he could show her how much he cared for her in a more intimate setting. Standing he pulled the duvet over her shoulders and silently left the room.

* * *

Armand awoke with a start in the wee hours of the morning, his body drenched with sweat as the cries of children echoed in his mind. Pushing the covers off, he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes trying desperately to silence the screams; after a brief moment he was successful, but the feelings of anguish were still felt deep within his soul. He knew at that moment that the Nestene had feasted and it revolted him.

Standing, he pulled out his black leather tunic from the armoire and quickly completed his morning ritual.

Once dressed, he knelt at his prie-dieu, lighting the incense and he prayed, "My Lord, my path has been laid before me as I heard the cries of your children. I swear on my life no other will cry out in pain again because of this vile creature from the stars."

Crossing himself, he kissed his cross pendant and rose to his feet. Exiting his private chamber, his black cape flowing behind him, he went to find the Doctor.

* * *

Treville was finishing his list as the Musketeers entered his office, and immediately Athos spoke, "Aramis tells us there is a threat to Paris. What are we going up against, Sir?"

"Yes there is, and what I am about to tell you is not leave this room, otherwise we will probably be thrown into the asylum for lunacy. Otherworldly events are taking place around us and we have been charged to assist in the fight to save Paris and our beloved France."

Treville then explained all that he witnessed since he was at the Cardinal's château without revealing that the Cardinal was still alive. "So we have to find the agents of this Nestene and locate them before the Doctor comes to Paris," he concluded as he watched to see the reactions of his Musketeers to his tale.

Porthos was the first to speak, "I am sorry Captain, but your tale seems to be farfetched."

"Yes, I know but I give you my word of honor that it is true. I would not believe it myself if I had not seen these happenings with my own eyes."

Athos stated without hesitation, "Your word is good enough." The others chimed in their affirmations as well.

Pleased, the Captain smiled fondly at them, "Thank you gentlemen." Reaching for the parchment he handed it to Athos, "These individuals, I believe, are the ones most likely to be the agents of the Nestene."

Looking at the list Athos's eyes widened, "Why are the King and Queen on this list?"

"Because Athos, if there was anyone who would not be questioned for unusual commands it would be Their Majesties and the members of the royal family."

D'Artagnan glanced over Athos's shoulders, "Milady de Winter is also on this list. From what I understand she has been banished from Paris, so why is she named?"

Treville nodded, "And so is the Queen Mother Marie de Médicis. Both women are top priority; Milady has the resources and connections within Paris to carry out the collection of individuals for the Nestene feast. The Queen Mother is a master of manipulation and she would most likely be the one who would influence her son, especially with his wife with child and the Cardinal deceased."

Aramis stated, "I am to meet the Queen this morning."

Treville tilted his head in surprise, "And why are you meeting with the Queen?"

"I am not sure Captain, she requested the meeting with me," he lied hoping his eyes didn't reveal the truth concerning their meeting.

Seeing through his lie, Treville filed the information away to be addressed at a later date. "Alright, look for unusual behavior on her part, and if you can get her to go outside do see if her skin shimmers in the sunlight."

"Yes, sir," Aramis stated as he exited the office.

D'Artagnan spoke as his friend exited the room, "I think he is just a little too eager to meet with the Queen."

Remembering the Cardinal's claim that the child was a bastard, Treville sighed, "Let's hope his eagerness stays confined to his bedroom. Alone."

Athos spoke changing the topic, "I will ask for an audience with the King." Turning toward D'Artagnan and Porthos, he instructed, "You two go find Milady de Winter."

"Wouldn't it be better if you found Milady? You would recognize if anything was usual about her better than us." D'Artagnan stated ignoring the Athos's glare.

"No, I can't be trusted to be objective when dealing with her."

Nodding, D'Artagnan grabbed onto Porthos' arm, "Come on, I have a general idea where she might be."

Before exiting, Porthos addressed his Captain, "When this is over, I want to see this blue box you speak of."

"I'll see what I can do," Treville stated with a smile.

Once his companions left, Athos respectfully asked his Captain, "I'm sorry sir, but what makes you think you can trust this Doctor and what are you not telling us?"

"I can't say for sure Athos, but I sense the Doctor is a man of honor and his actions give me no doubt about his intentions. As far as what I'm not telling you… well let's just say other factors were involved that reaffirm my belief that he is a good man."

"Okay sir, I have known you for a very long time and because of that I will trust your instincts."

"Thank you and be careful Athos, these creatures are dangerous and are not easily destroyed."

"Yes, sir," he stated with a bow as he left the office of his Captain.

* * *

The Doctor entered the control room to an insistent knocking on the TARDIS doors, raising his fingers he snapped them, opening the door to a determined Richelieu entering quickly.

"Doctor, the Nestene has had her first feast."

"Are you sure, Cardinal?"

"Yes, I heard the screams of her victims in my mind."

Lifting his sonic he scanned the Cardinal before reading the results, "Oh this is not good. It seems that the Nestene has a psychic connection with you."

"I am not sure what you are saying Doctor, please explain," Armand asked curiously.

"What it means Cardinal, is that you can sense the actions of the Nestene, and most likely the connection occurred when we confronted it yesterday. But why?" turning toward his console he typed a few keys causing the results of the blood test to display on the screen.

Tilting his head, his eyebrows raising in surprise, "Now this is interesting."

Rolling his eyes, remembering when Clara said the same thing days before, Armand said mockingly, "It is a wonder any clear communication takes place in the future with meaningless statements like these being a common occurrence in the language."

"You know, you are quite the sarcastic man sometimes," the Doctor countered.

Clara's voice interceded, "It takes one to know one." Both men turned in her direction with amusement in their eyes. Moving to the Doctor's side she resisted kissing him out of respect for Armand. She had made her choice but that didn't mean she had to cause Armand more pain by her actions.

"Ah, très chère amie, you look well rested," Armand stated amicably.

"And you don't look rested at all. What has happened?" Clara questioned, pleased that Armand didn't hesitate to address her with his term of endearment.

Armand took a moment to describe what he'd experienced, and finished by adding, "The Doctor here was just going to tell me what is so interesting with the results of my blood analysis."

"Well go on then," Clara instructed nodding to the Doctor, peering at the computer screen. Not understanding the writing displayed on it.

Clearing his voice he started, "The DNA in the Cardinal's blood has dark matter attached to it."

"Dark matter?" Clara and Armand asked at the same time.

Bringing a star chart up on the computer screen he gestured for both of them to come closer before asking, "What do you see?"

Clara was the first to answer, "I see stars."

"I see light," Armand chimed in soon after.

"Yes, but what else is there?" Seeing their confused looks he pointed to one of the black areas of the star chart, "This is dark matter." Still seeing their blank expressions he huffed, "How did your species ever manage to leave the confines of Earth? The dark matter is what the time vortex travels through. It's a safe zone so we don't crash into any celestial entities."

"Okay Doctor, so this is what we travel through. So how is it attached to Armand's DNA," Clara inquired as she pointed at the screen.

"Because his DNA is mine, I have traveled through space for over 2000 years and over those years some of the dark matter has infused with my DNA. I have to periodically purge the dark matter from my cells because too much of it can be toxic, but even with the purging, I always have some in my system."

Clara raised her hand, "Wait a minute. Does that mean I am going to have to purge dark matter from my system?"

Bringing his hand up to her cheek he said softly "No _mo ghraidh_ , a human's lifetime is too short for the dark matter to be dangerous to you."

"Well that is good to know," she replied as she nuzzled his hands smiling, his loving words felt in the deepest recesses of her mind, body and soul.

Armand looked at the screen rubbing his goatee thoughtfully, "So you are saying that the dark matter is causing my, how did you say… my psychic connection."

"Exactly Cardinal, well it is the most probable reason for the connection. You both share the same dark matter effectively creating the psychic link," the Doctor stated surprised at his insight.

"So how did the Nestene get your DNA and infuse it into Armand?" Clara asked.

Bringing his hands together the Doctor bowed his head sheepishly, "I think they got it from me."

"How is that possible… hold on," Clara began before crossing her arms in front of her torso. "Doctor, what do you do with the dark matter you purge from your body?"

Rubbing his cheek, the Doctor cast his eyes toward the ceiling before replying quietly, "I discard it into space."

"In what do you discard it in?" Clara asks her eyes narrowing.

"In a sealed cylindrical container," he answered.

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "Is it possible for your DNA to be in these containers and how many of these containers are floating about in space?"

"Yes," he answered her first question then raising his shoulders up in a shrug with his hands outstretched toward her, "I don't know, I never kept count."

"So any creature could come across these containers and have your DNA," Clara stated.

"Well the probability of coming across one of them is minimal, especially in the vastness of space."

"Well it looks like the Nestene did exactly that," Clara countered.

Armand didn't comprehend everything transpiring between the couple, but with his limited knowledge of astronomy he wondered if this dark matter could be the undoing of the Nestene.

"Could this, dark matter, be used to destroy the Nestene?" Armand asked causing the Doctor to turn toward him.

"I don't believe so," the Doctor replied as he nibbled on his right thumb.

Armand arched his eyebrow in contemplation; he knew the Doctor was lying, and he guessed his response had something to do with Clara still being in the room.

Deciding it was time to talk to the Doctor in private he turned toward Clara, "Très chère amie, it seems that there is still much to discuss about how we can defeat the Nestene, and because of my experience this morning my head is throbbing. Can you please allow me to have some more of those wonderful remedies you gave me in your home?" he requested, pushing down his feelings of guilt for misleading her.

"Of course, Armand," Clara stated with worry, and she hurried out of the control room to retrieve some paracetamol from the medical bay of the TARDIS.

Once she left, Armand challenged the Doctor, "Now tell me how this dark matter can defeat the Nestene and I warn you, Doctor, I am not a man who enjoys being lied to."

Glancing down the passageway to make sure Clara was out of earshot he explained, "Remember when I told you that too much dark matter is toxic?"

"Yes, Doctor, do go on."

"I can increase the level of dark matter in your body and mask it as an elevated protein source, which would be irresistible to the Nestene but…" The Doctor trailed off his explanation.

Nodding in understanding, Armand finished the statement, "But I would have to be consumed by the Nestene and there is no assurance I would survive."

"I can only promise a twenty-five percent chance of survival, and now you know why we have to find another way," the Doctor stated.

"No Doctor, I don't know why we have to find another way. This seems a viable way of disposing of the Nestene plague currently invading France."

"I can't let you put yourself at risk."

"The decision to risk my life is mine alone, Doctor. The choice is not yours to be made."

Ignoring the Cardinal, the Doctor continued, "Not to mention, if Clara ever found out she would be very difficult to live with."

"I can truly imagine how difficult she could be, but the difficulty can be avoided."

"How?" the Doctor asked.

"Honesty, Doctor, honesty," Armand responded before Clara entered the room with two tablets of the medicine and a glass of water.

"Here you go, Armand," Clara said as she handed over the medication and the water with a soft smile.

"Thank you, très chère amie," Armand responded as he took the proffered items.

"So Doctor, did you think up of a way to defeat the Nestene," Clara asked as she sat on one of the seats surrounding the main console.

Glancing at Richelieu, he took a deep breath and knelt at Clara's feet. Grabbing her hands, he rubbed the tops softly, "Yes, I have Clara. However I don't think you are going to like it."

* * *

Athos was escorted into the King's office only to stop in surprise when he noticed the Queen Mother sitting next to her son, "I am sorry Your Majesty. I can come back at a later time."

"No Athos, we are just finishing up here." Looking at his mother the King gave her a nod signaling to her that she should depart.

Curtsying first then leaning to kiss her son's hands she walked out of the room as she gave a nod to the Musketeer.

As soon as the doors closed, King Louis rose from his chair and started pacing the room, before exclaiming loudly, "I need you to find out who that woman is."

"I'm sorry, Sire," Athos responded in shock.

"That is not my mother. She is an imposter!" the King retorted his eyes narrowing in disgust.

"How do you know?"

"Because Athos, she had the audacity to come in here and tell me that she can rid Paris of all the poor, if she was allowed to return to Court as my special advisor."

"I beg your pardon Sire, but how did she suggest doing such a difficult task? There are numerous poor within the city."

"Ahh, see that is why I know she is not my mother: she didn't elaborate on how. My mother is a cunning woman Athos, and is meticulous when she is planning a task, not to mention she loves to boast about her brilliant mind and will do so without hesitation. She did none of that, which proves to me she is an imposter."

"People do change Your Majesty," Athos countered.

"Not her. I want you to find out immediately who she is and then find out what has happened to my dearest mother," King Louis asserted.

Athos bowed deeply as he responded, "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Oh and Athos," the King started halting the movements of the Musketeer, "Deal with that imposter with the utmost prejudice. I want the world to know that any feeble attempt to mislead me will not be tolerated."

"I will do so immediately Your Majesty," Athos affirmed before exiting the office.

Entering the hallway, Athos saw an attendee of the palace kneeling on the floor picking up what appeared to be a shattered vase, "What direction did the Queen Mother take?"

"I believe she went to the lower passageways of the palace sir, and it seemed she was in quite a rush because she knocked over a priceless vase. How am I going to explain this to the King?" the man responded as he continued to clean up the broken pieces.

Glancing to the stairs Athos rushed in pursuit of the Queen Mother calling over his shoulder, "Blame it on a gust a wind or a rogue rat; either would be acceptable."

* * *

D'Artagnan and Porthos rode quickly into the surrounding countryside of Paris to the last destination where Milady de Winter was last seen. As they came to a stream they both dismounted their horses, and while their steeds drank Porthos asked, "Are you sure she would be at Athos' manor? You said it burnt to the ground."

Glancing around the clearing D'Artagnan replied, "No, I'm not sure but if I needed to stay close to Paris but still remain hidden then I would take up residence in a building that was gutted by fire."

"Good point, but I think I would like a few comforts as I hid."

Clapping his friend on his shoulder D'Artagnan smiled, "Yes, as would I, but remember what the Captain said; these duplicates need no comforts alike ordinary men and women, and they cannot be out in the sun because they will otherwise be noticed. If Milady is one of these creatures, then it would be best not to attract unwanted attention by the neighbors so a burnt out building where no one goes anymore would be the ideal place."

Mounting his horse Porthos looked over his shoulder, "I hope you are right, otherwise we are wasting a lot of time, and that is something we are very short of."

Taking his cue from Porthos, D'Artagnan mounted his own horse. "Then it is best that we don't waste any more time." With a kick to the side of his steed, he urged the beast into a full run, hoping his instincts were correct.

* * *

Aramis bowed deeply before the Queen till his eyes were level with her swollen abdomen, heavy with child, feelings of sadness as well as pride filling his heart.

She smiled tenderly at the Musketeer as she caressed the child growing inside of her, "Thank you for coming Aramis."

"I remain at my Queen's command, and I was happy to oblige. If I may be so bold, I dare say that being with child suits you."

Tilting her head shyly she replied, "Others at Court may disagree with you."

"Then they are blind fools," he said his eyes sparkling with admiration. "What does Your Majesty need from me?"

Looking out the window the smile faded from her face, "I need your assurance that I am not going mad."

Confused, Aramis moved closer but maintained a respectful distance as he asked, "Why do you think you are going mad?"

Meeting his eyes she explained, "With my sickness, I have found an early morning walk in the palace gardens gives me a brief reprieve from my ailments."

Nodding he urged her to continue, "Please go on."

"This morning as I walked the sun rose in the eastern sky and revealed my husband's mother and Milady de Winter in quiet conversation. I have been told that the Queen Mother has taken temporary residence at the Palace at the request of the King, much to my displeasure. However, seeing her speaking with the Milady has me worried," she explained.

"I understand your concern. Those two vile women are conniving and dishonest, but I don't understand why you think yourself mad," Aramis commented.

"Because, when the sunlight hit their skin they had a golden glow around them as if they were angels from Heaven, but they are no angels. I fear my condition is affecting my mind for me to compare them to such heavenly beings."

Aramis took a deep breath trying desperately to contain his apprehension. His voice was quiet as he requested, "Please, Your Majesty, I beg of you to avoid them at all costs. Stay in your apartments; do not leave till you hear from me. Choose one of your trusted ladies-in-waiting. May I suggest Constance? She will serve and protect you well."

"I am the Queen, Aramis. I cannot ignore my responsibilities."

"If you want to keep ou… your child safe from harm, then you need to heed my words and I beg you to do as I ask," Aramis insisted while keeping his arms at his side, resisting the urge to embrace the woman standing next to him who was carrying his child.

"So you don't think I am going mad?"

"No my Queen. Will you do as I have requested?" he asked his eyes pleading with her to comply.

Sighing she nodded, "Yes I will do as you asked… for two days, but know I cannot remain secluded for any longer."

"I understand Your Majesty, and if things go as planned, then two days should be plenty of time." Aramis smiled broadly before walking toward the door and taking his leave.

Watching him leave, Queen Anne rubbed he belly, and bending down she whispered, "Your father is strong and noble my child. We are lovingly protected."

* * *

In the hallway of the Palace, Athos hurried to the stairs to continue his pursuit of the Queen Mother only to be intercepted by Aramis.

Both men spoke at the same time, "The Queen Mother is one!" Aramis followed up their combined statement, "and so is Milady de Winter!"

Athos gestured to the stairs, "Come on, one of the servants said he saw the Queen Mother walk in this direction."

Falling in step the two men descended as Aramis inquired, "How did you find out the Queen Mother was one of the duplicates?"

"I didn't, the King did. How did you find out?"

"The Queen saw both women in the gardens and she described them as glowing like angels."

Athos pulled out his sword as the stairway darkened, marking their entrance into the dungeons, and whispered, "Let us hope that this angel is easily apprehended and doesn't spread her wings and fly off."

Mimicking his friend's movements, Aramis pulled out his own sword and countered, "I don't think she will fly off, but we must be careful because she might try to run us through with her horns."

Rounding the corner of the dungeon, they walked quietly when suddenly they felt an intense heat above their heads. Glancing upwards, they ducked just before the cobblestones above them exploded, destroyed by a red beam hitting the ancient rock.

Tilting his head with a raise of his brow Athos exclaimed, "Her devil horns, I think, are the least of our worries."

* * *

Porthos and D'Artagnan approached the manor that had once been Athos' residence only to stop as they heard the numerous terrifying cries of people echoing in the air.

D'Artagnan gestured silently for them to take cover in the trees surrounding the property, peeking out from behind a large tree he squinted his eyes as he watched Milady de Winter corral men, women and children into an unburnt portion of the house using beams of red light emerging from her fingertips.

Looking at his partner he whispered, "I guess we have proof she is not the true Milady."

Nodding, Porthos whispered just as quietly, "How are we going to apprehend her?"

"I'm not sure," he answered as he pulled out his sword, "But first we need to rescue her prisoners."

Using stealth, the two Musketeers maneuvered their way through the forest only to be confronted by a creature with no face. Before they could react, two other creatures emerged behind them and promptly attacked, knocking both men to the ground unconscious.

Milady de Winter walked out of the shadows once the men had fallen and commanded, "Bring them into house and lock them up. We will feed them to the Mother tomorrow evening."

The Autons promptly lifted the men to carry out their mistresses orders as Milady watched with a satisfied grin on her face. She would finally get her revenge on the Musketeers.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and if you did please leave a comment below, I love hearing what you think of my story.**

 **Cheers**

 **Flydye8/Heintz571**


	12. The Rescues

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Well here is the next chapter I do hope you enjoy it as much as the others I have written. Two more chapters to go, I am sorry to see this story coming to a close but I am looking forward to writing more on my other stories as well as some one-shots that I have in mind.**_

 _ **Again I must thank my beta reader,**_ ** _Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr), who has graciously been devoting many of her summer afternoons to reading my story. She is precious and amazing and I am thrilled to be able to work with her and create a friendship with her through out the writing of this story._**

* * *

"No!" Clara exclaimed as she stood up from her chair and moved over to Armand poking him in the chest, "No, you can't do this! There has to be another way." Moving quickly to the Doctor's side, she grabbed his arms her eyes pleading, "Tell him Doctor. Tell him we will find another way."

"It is out of my hands, Clara," he replied as he gestured toward the Cardinal, "This is his decision to make; it's not mine or yours."

Dragging him to the other side of the console Clara whispered, "What about history?"

Closing his eyes, the Doctor took a moment to consider the timelines, "History and time are in flux, Clara."

"I can't believe this is happening," she responded to his statement lowering her gaze to the floor in frustration.

"I'm sorry Clara but time is being rewritten and there really isn't anything I can do about it."

"But as a Time Lord aren't you supposed to maintain the continuity of time?" she asked, her heart constricting in pain for Armand.

"Clara the moment the Nestene came here and gave the Cardinal my DNA, history has been changing. Right now I am doing my best to keep history from changing so much that it will cause cataclysmic repercussions."

"This is so unfair, can't we just go back in time and allow Armand to live in 21st century and forget all that has happened?" she pleaded, knowing that it was not a possibility even though she hoped that it was.

The Doctor took her arms and sighed, "Clara, you have traveled with me a long time and you know we can't do that."

Tears cascading down her cheeks she responded sadly, "Yeah, I know."

Armand moved toward them, and turning her to face him he gently wiped the tears from her face, then he spoke quietly, "Clara, très chère amie, listen to me. My life has been devoted to France for as long as I remember. She is my first love and will always be, and if there is a way to save Her then I will do what I can to make sure that She prospers and becomes a powerful kingdom."

"But what about me?" Clara asked before continuing, "You're my dear friend and I don't want to lose you."

Smiling softly at her he replied solemnly, "The day we are born is the day we begin to die, that is the one truth of our lives. I have accepted it and so must you."

Pulling him into a hug, Clara whispered into his ear, "I know but it is so hard to do."

"I know it is hard, but you need to understand that I wasn't a good man before I met you. You have helped me become one and doing this, I believe, will balance out my sins and allow me to face Saint Peter at the Gates of Heaven with a clear conscience."

Stepping away from her embrace, Armand faced the Doctor, "What do I need to do?"

"Nothing Cardinal, I will take care of everything."

"Then can you show me a place where I can have some solitude to pray and prepare my soul for the next life?" Armand requested.

Clara spoke up remembering Armand's love of gardens, "I know of a place, here in the TARDIS."

As they turned to walk away the Doctor called out, "I will let you know once I am finished here."

"Thank you Doctor," Armand replied.

Clara embraced the Doctor and kissed him softly, "When I get him settled, I will come back and help you."

"No Clara, stay with him. He may want solitude, but no one should be alone on the eve of their death. On Trenzalore, I was thankful you were with me during that dark time and so will he as he faces his own."

Tilting her head she smiled. "You're welcome," she said softly before leading Armand to the Hanging Gardens.

* * *

Aramis and Athos were trapped at the bottom of the stairway while red beams continued to demolish the cobble stone around them when suddenly the bombardment stopped. Peaking around the corner they saw the Queen Mother running swiftly in the darken corridor.

Athos spoke first, "Now is our chance. You continue to follow her while I move in the opposite direction to block her path."

"And why do I have to be the bait?" Aramis asked.

"Because you have had more practice dodging iron balls than I. Just imagine it is a jilted husband of one of your lovers who is firing a musket at you and you will be fine," Athos replied with a smug smile before disappearing up the stairs.

Rolling his eyes Aramis whispered to himself, "Yeah, but none of the jilted husbands had super-heated beams emerging from his hands."

Moving cautiously Aramis started his pursuit of the Queen Mother and called out, "We know what you are, so why don't you just give up before you get injured."

The Queen Mother answered, "You cannot stop me or my Mother. You are an insignificant being who cannot win against my superior power." Once she finished more beams exploded over Aramis' head.

Cursing he kneeled on the floor to avoid being hit, looking around for something to use to protect himself he noticed some jugs of mead next to him, smiling he countered yelling loudly, "Yes maybe but this insignificant being is full of surprises."

Grabbing five jugs, he tore some pieces from his undershirt. Breaking the seal of the mead containers, he quickly uncorked them, and took a swig from one of them before he promptly spat it out, "Of course when I am in need of a drink to quench my thirst it is spoiled."

He stuffed the pieces of fabric inside the jugs and replaced the corks leaving a bit of cloth hanging out of the top. In between laser blasts he quickly reached for a torch lining the wall, kneeling back down with the flame in hand he waited for his chance.

Hearing the echo of soft footfalls in the distance, Aramis called out again to distract the Queen Mother, "Where is Milady de Winter? We know she is one of you. Maybe if you are helpful, the Doctor will be merciful and let you live."

"The Doctor is weak; my Mother will destroy the Time Lord just as he has destroyed Her sisters," she responded haughtily.

Aramis shrugged at her response and he heard Athos call out, "Queen Mother, you are surrounded. Surrender immediately."

Using the distraction Aramis stood up quickly while lighting one of the jugs of mead, pulling back his arm, he threw it as far as he could grinning excitedly as he heard the Queen Mother scream in fear. Without hesitating he lit two more of the jugs and ran quickly pass the first fire he created and threw the newly lit jugs at the retreating woman.

One of jugs landed at her the feet as the other hit her square in the back, both erupting in fire as the spoiled mead ignited. A scream of horror echoed throughout the dungeons as the two Musketeers watched the false Queen Mother melt before them, her body liquefying into a puddle of wax.

Aramis shook his head, "Well at least we found a good use of spoiled mead. I thought Captain Treville said these things were difficult to destroy."

Eyebrows raising Athos responded, "Well obviously he didn't have any spoiled mead at his disposal." Gesturing to his comrade-in-arms he continued, "Come on let us go and give the Captain our reports."

* * *

D'Artagnan and Porthos awoke chained to the wall, and as their eyes adjusted to the dim light they were surprised to see a disheveled Milady de Winter and Queen Mother staring at them.

Milady spoke first, "Why I am not surprised to see you two here?"

D'Artagnan answered, "Because we are Musketeers and we always know what is going on."

Rolling her eyes the Queen Mother replied, "Yes, but what good are you two? You are chained just like the rest of us."

Porthos looked around and saw twenty or more men, women and children crowded in the room chained to the walls, and the fear he saw in their eyes caused him to curse quietly; no person should ever feel such fear. Resolving to remove the fright from their eyes, he asked, "How long have we been unconscious?"

The Queen mother answered, "For most of the afternoon; our captors have been in twice since your arrival."

"Why are all of these people here?" Porthos continued to question.

"I thought you knew what was going on," Milady stated sarcastically.

"Just answer the question," D'Artagnan stated his irritation at the seductive woman becoming more pronounced with every minute.

The sound of a lock resounded through the room. When the door opened the prisoners watched the duplicate of Milady de Winter enter.

With a whisper the Queen Mother said, "You are about to find out."

* * *

Armand followed Clara down the passageways of the TARDIS and asked, "Where are we going?"

Glancing over her shoulder she replied, "A place that will help you gain some serenity." Arriving at the door to the Hanging Gardens she continued, "And maybe change your mind."

Shaking his head, "Très chère amie, you are a stubborn woman."

"Yes, I know," she stated as she placed her hand on the wall opening the door to the gardens.

Stepping over the threshold Armand's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight before him. In a hushed voice he said, "This is how I have always pictured Heaven."

"This isn't Heaven, Armand, but if Heaven was on Earth, I expect this is what it would look like."

Walking up to one of the many potted flowering plants, he reached out and caressed a delicate petal. Closing his eyes for a moment, he allowed the sound of the trickling of water to sooth his troubled soul and the sweet scent to purify his aching heart.

Opening his eyes he moved to a fountain, kneeling he raised his hands and held them just above the water and blessed it. Once the blessing was finished he dipped his fingers into its coolness then brought them to his forehead to cross himself. Grabbing his cross pendant, holding it between his hands, he closed his eyes and requested, "Please leave, Clara."

He wanted her to comply with his request but knew she wouldn't; sensing her moving behind him he waited to see what she would do next. Surprisingly she knelt beside him and mimicked his previous actions with the blessed water. Tilting his head he asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

Meeting his gaze she replied her voice quivering with emotion, "I am your friend Armand, and I will not let one of my friends be alone at a time like this."

Tears glistened in his eyes as he choked out his reply, "Thank you."

Covering his hands with hers she nodded, and together they closed their eyes and when his voice echoed in the room, in prayer, Clara allowed the tears to fall freely as she grieved for her friend while at the same time cursing the universe for being so cruel.

* * *

The duplicate Milady de Winter leaned down facing the Musketeers, "What did your friends do to my partner? I heard her screams in my mind."

Hiding his confusion, Porthos exclaimed, "What we always do when there is any threat to France: defeat it completely. And I would think that you would know this since you share Milady's memories."

Bringing her hand back she slapped the Musketeer hard causing his lip to bleed because of the impact. Hissing in disgust she exclaimed, "You are an insolent human but you will soon know the power of the Mother as she consumes your body."

Wiping his bloodied lip Porthos snarled, "Your Mother is foolish if she believes she can stop us from defeating her."

Laughing the duplicate responded, "If you are relying on the Doctor then you are the foolish one. He will never help insignificant savages. He knows that history will be re-written if he interferes, and being a Time Lord he would never allow such a thing to happen."

D'Artagnan spoke up arrogantly, "I don't know about this Doctor, but I do know that we will fight you till our dying breath. France will not become a feeding ground for the Nestene."

Sneering at the Musketeer the duplicate replied a mere inches from his face, "Oh the arrogance of the human race; it will be your downfall. You will soon see the power of the Mother and you will quiver in fear begging for a painless, swift death."

Turning away from the prisoners the duplicate exited the room and as the door closed she instructed the Auton foot soldiers, "Keep a close eye on them. We will leave in the morning for the feeding grounds of the Mother."

* * *

D'Artagnan looked at his friend, "Was your bloodied lip worth it?"

Porthos smiled, "I don't know. Did you get them?"

The Queen Mother screeched, "What are you two prattling about?"

Ignoring her, D'Artagnan lifted his hands and smiled while the keys to their chains dangled from his fingertips as he answered his friend, "I'm crushed that you would even question if I did."

Chuckling Porthos held out his wrists for D'Artagnan to unlock his chains, "I always knew that you would make a good Musketeer."

A click and a clatter of chains resounded in the room as their restraints fell to the ground. Smugly D'Artagnan replied, "No you didn't."

Quickly the Musketeers unlocked the other prisoners, but when it came time to release Milady and the Queen Mother, Porthos asked his friend, "Should we just leave these two women to atone for their crimes?"

"No, Porthos," D'Artagnan replied as he unlocked their chains, "They are innocent this time. However, I have no doubt they will return to their criminal ways and then we will apprehend them and hold them accountable for their crimes."

Milady de Winter rolled her eyes as she approached the closed door and asked, "How do you propose we get the guards to open the door?"

Porthos pulled her back from the door and stated, "We don't need them to open the door."

"What?" Milady questioned.

D'Artagnan picked up a fallen piece of wood; holding it like a sword he shrugged, "This will have to do."

"Well it is better than nothing," Porthos said.

With a powerful kick from Porthos the door splintered opening it for the prisoners. Immediately the two Autons entered only to find themselves at the mercy of their captives as a multitude of chains were twisted around their necks. The prisoners continued to add pressure to the guard's necks until the wax gave way, decapitating them.

Their glee at overpowering the guards was short lived, as the Musketeers with their eyes wide in surprise, watched as the decapitated bodies stood and started to advance. Porthos yelled, "Everyone out!"

Immediately the prisoners hurried down the burnt out corridors with Porthos and D'Artagnan following closely behind. Glancing back D'Artagnan saw the Autons moving quickly to apprehend them, looking up he saw a cracked beam, ready to fall at any moment. Hurrying toward one of the fireplaces nearby, he grabbed a large ax. Moving back to the damaged piece of lumber, he proceeded to cut it till it gave way. Jumping back he watched as pieces of wood and debris fall to the floor effectively blocking their pursuers' path.

Porthos smiled at the younger Musketeer, "Well done, my friend!"

Tilting his head and shrugging his shoulders D'Artagnan replied, "Thanks, but I don't think we are in the clear yet."

Using the shadows of the house they stealthy moved toward the front entrance of the manor. Once they arrived Porthos gestured for everyone to kneel down on the floor as he whispered to D'Artagnan, "Let's clear the way first before we lead these people into the surrounding forest."

"And how do you propose we do that?" D'Artagnan asked as he peeked out of a window and counted a minimum of five Autons patrolling the grounds.

"I will create a diversion and when I am finished you lead them away from the manor," Porthos replied as he maneuvered his way further down the corridor to another open window.

Rolling his eyes D'Artagnan whispered, "Well that was a bit vague."

Porthos climbed through the window mindful of the broken glass; once he had landed outside he bent down and shuffled his way toward the barn. Arriving at the doors he took a deep breath and entered hoping that he would not be confronted by any guards.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw that the interior was clear. He rushed toward his horse's stall, after he saddled and mounted his steed; he smiled as he pulled out his pistol from the saddle bag. Making sure the weapon was loaded he urged the brown horse into a full run. Pulling on the reins he used the horse's front legs to push open the barn doors. Exiting the barn with a yell, he fired his weapon hitting one of the Autons in the chest.

As the commotion outside the manor escalated, D'Artagnan turned toward Milady de Winter and started to yank her petticoats off from beneath her dress.

"What are you doing?" Milady hissed angrily.

"Sorry." D'Artagnan stated smirk before continuing, "I don't think you will need these."

Tearing the fabric into pieces he wrapped and tied them around his wooden stick and then promptly lite them with a candle burning nearby. Standing he directed, "Now Milady stay here until I give you a signal and then lead the group into the forest as quickly as possible."

"And why should I do that?" she asked haughtily.

"Because, when you go before his Majesty and answer for your crimes, it is possible that the King will be lenient just as he has been before."

Knowing the Musketeer was correct, she nodded as she took his place near the slightly opened door. Quickly D'Artagnan exited and moved to a pile of dried hay nearby. Placing the make shift torch against the hay, he smiled as it burst into flames; then he repeated his movements to other dried out patches of grass nearby and before long there was thick black smoke covering the area.

With Porthos firing his pistol and the smoke surrounding the home, D'Artagnan gestured for Milady to emerge and lead the group toward the trees of the forest. Within moments the group was safely hidden and moving through the forest with the Musketeers following in their wake keeping watch for any pursuers.

The duplicate Milady de Winter watched as the Mother's feast escaped from the estate, and seeing the Auton foot soldiers moving to apprehend the group she yelled, "No let them go! We will gather more before the feeding tomorrow evening." Obeying her orders the foot soldiers halted their pursuit.

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his eyes wearily. It had taken a few hours to make the solution that would increase the dark matter and mask it with a protein cocktail inside the Cardinal's body. Reaching for the syringe that emerged from a hidden compartment of the console, he grabbed it and filled it with the solution. Then he left the control room and walked into the corridor toward the Hanging Gardens.

Arriving at the door he opened it and entered. He found the Cardinal kneeling, his head bowed and his eyes closed, still in prayer with Clara leaning against his side napping, her smaller hand holding his. Pushing down his jealousy he approached them quietly.

Sensing the Time Lord, Armand opened his eyes and whispered, "Is it done?"

"Yes, Cardinal it is," he responded his voice harsh with his emotions.

Smiling at him Armand stated, "Do not worry Doctor, she has still chosen you. There is no need for jealousy."

"I'm not jealous," The Doctor replied unconvincingly.

"What did I tell you before Doctor? I don't like being lied to," he stated as he shook Clara gently awake and spoke softly to her, "Très chère amie, it is time to wake up."

Clara yawned as she rubbed her eyes removing any vestiges of sleep from them. Seeing the Doctor, she smiled at him lovingly causing his jealously to evaporate with her gaze. He was a foolish old man for doubting her love for him.

Holding up the syringe he watched as her loving gaze disappeared with the knowledge that they were sending a good man to his death. Turning toward Armand she pleaded, "Please tell me you changed your mind?"

"No, très chère amie, I have not," Armand responded.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" Clara asked one last time.

Shaking his head he started to remove his leather tunic and pull up the sleeves of his black embroidered undershirt, and as he finished he gestured to the syringe the Doctor was holding, "I am ready."

Heeding the Cardinal's words, the Doctor replied honestly, "This will be painful while the level of dark matter is increased in your system and the masking proteins are spread in your body." The Doctor bent and plunged the needle in his arm and administered the concoction before rising again.

Armand's blood curdling scream echoed in the garden, causing Clara to stand up and embrace the Doctor hiding her face in his chest. Using his hands he covered her ears and watched as the First Minister of France writhe on the floor, his body arching in pain, his skin becoming wet with perspiration as the dark matter infused with his cells.

After an agonizing five minutes Armand collapsed, breathing heavily. Using the side of the fountain as leverage he stood slowly and faced the Doctor and Clara, the darken pupils of his eyes dilating covering the blue color usually present.

As the Doctor removed his hands from Clara's ears she faced Armand and questioned, "Are you okay?"

"I will survive, très chère amie," he answered as his footing faltered.

Hurrying to his side, Clara wrapped her arms around his waist and brought his arm over her shoulder, "Come on Doctor, let's get him to the control room and meet up with Captain Treville."

Entering the hub of the TARDIS, Armand was doing much better. As she guided him to one of the seats she watched as the Doctor typed in the coordinates for Musketeer headquarters.

* * *

Captain Treville watched as Athos and Aramis paced in his office in opposite directions. With irritation, he snapped, "Will you two stop!"

Athos spoke up, "Sorry Captain, but D'Artagnan and Porthos should have returned by now."

"I know!" Treville responded with worry, "But they are good Musketeers and they will return when they are able."

Aramis slammed his hands on Treville's desk, "And what if they don't?"

Before the Captain could answer a man's voice called out from the inner courtyard, "They have returned!"

Hurrying to the door the trio watched as their friends entered the gates of their headquarters followed by group of weary travelers as well as Milady de Winter and the Queen Mother.

Relieved, Captain Treville called out, "Are you okay?"

D'Artagnan answered, "As okay as we can be after fighting off wax creatures from hell."

Porthos relinquished his reins to a stable boy and instructed, "Water the horses, and then find some food for these people. When you are finished gather the men because I don't want any of these people to leave this property."

"Yes sir," the boy replied moving quickly to carry out the Musketeer's orders.

"I will not eat with the commoners of Paris," The Queen Mother stated haughtily.

Porthos, irritated with the woman, barked, "If you want to live you will do as I say! You are still in danger and even though you don't deserve it, we will protect you till you can return to the palace."

One of the younger Musketeers approached the Queen Mother's side and offered his hand, "Your Majesty, if you will follow me, I will make sure you are comfortable."

She grabbed the man's hand and with a glare at Porthos she nodded her head, "At least some Musketeers are still respectful."

Porthos rolled his eyes as he joined D'Artagnan and together they climbed the stairs, and at the top they embraced their friend's hands and jovially slapped each other's backs.

Breaking up the reunion Captain Treville instructed, "In my office now, I want to know what happened that made you two late returning here."

After giving their reports Porthos asked, "So what do we do now?"

"We wait till the Doctor arrives," Treville answered.

"And how long must we wait?" Athos questioned.

Not a moment later a wind knocked the papers off Treville's desk as a wheezing sound echoed in the room. The five men watched as a blue box materialized, becoming solid with the light on top shining brightly illuminating their surroundings.

Seeing the astounded faces of his Musketeers, Captain Treville answered, "It seems we won't have to wait long."

* * *

 _ **Author's note 2: I would love to hear what you, dear readers, think about my story and this chapter. If you have the time please review, I enjoy getting feedback.**_

 _ **Cheers**_

 _ **flydye8/heintz571**_


	13. The Final End

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Authors Note: Once again I must thank my beta reader ****Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr), who has graciously been devoting many of her summer afternoons to reading my story and who has tirelessly beta'ed my work as we bring the last two chapters to you dear readers.**

* * *

The door of the TARDIS opened, and as the light from inside bathed the Musketeers, Clara entered the office first. With a wave she said, "Hello."

The Musketeers, still astonished by what they'd just witnessed, stood silently unresponsive to Clara's greeting. Shuffling her feet she was about to speak again when Aramis moved forward, gallantly bowed at the waist, took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on the top.

Winking he smiled, "Welcome Doctor, the Captain failed to mention how beautiful you were when he told us about you. It would be my pleasure to escort you…"

Unseen by the flirting Musketeer, the Doctor interrupted Aramis's comment, "I'm the Doctor and I would appreciate it if you would not flirt with my beloved and future wife."

Aramis met the Doctor's eyes as Clara's head snapped in his direction her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. She was about to ask him to repeat his statement when he exclaimed, "What trickery is this?

The Doctor answered, "I don't do tricks."

Eyes narrowing Aramis stated suspiciously, "I disagree, especially because of your resemblance to the late First Minister of France."

Armand walked out of the TARDIS, immediately following Aramis's comment, and stated, "Our similarities are limited to our appearances. He and I are very different men and…"

Before Armand could finish, Aramis pulled out his sword his eyes blazing with anger. He quickly hurled pass Clara and the Doctor as he grabbed the Cardinal's tunic with one hand, positioning his sword against his neck with the other.

With a powerful surge of energy, he shoved the Cardinal's body until it collided with the office wall, the impact causing a small stream of blood to cascade down the Cardinal's neck as the sharp tip of his blade grazed the delicate skin.

Aramis hissed in contempt as he pulled back his sword preparing for the kill, "Praise God, that He has given me the chance to avenge the death of Adele."

Captain Treville was the first to react. Grabbing onto Aramis' arm, he yanked the Musketeer away from the Cardinal placing himself between the two.

"Get out of my way, Captain! I will have my revenge!" Aramis screamed as he lunged forward to continue his attack.

"Stand down soldier!" Treville ordered as he dodged the sword thrust of the Musketeer. He grabbed Aramis' wrist and expertly twisted his arm pushing down until his face was flush against the dusty wooden floor.

Treville pushed his knee against the Musketeer's back hindering his movements and commanded again, "Stand down!"

"NO! I will have my revenge!" the fallen Musketeer yelled.

The other three Musketeers moved to help their fallen friend when the Doctor roared, "That is quite enough!" startling all the occupants in the room. In a more subdued voice he continued, "The Nestene is feasting on the people of France and we need to work together if we are to stop it."

Walking forward he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and repaired the injury on the Cardinal's neck, and as he finished he gestured to the Captain, "Let him up."

Removing his knee from Aramis, Treville took three steps back allowing the Musketeer to rise from the ground.

Aramis was about to attack again only to find himself colliding with the Doctor's body. He lifted his face to tell the Time Lord to back off only to have his words faltering on his tongue. The expression on the Doctor's face could only be described as dangerously stormy.

Frustrated, Aramis decided now wasn't the time to take his revenge; he turned around and walked over to the other Musketeers and stood, his body quivering with suppressed rage.

The air in the room crackled with tension as the Doctor pointed to his beloved, "Clara, will you take pudding brains, one, two, three, and four outside and find out what they know?"

"Yeah, no problem," she replied as she gestured to the Musketeers before continuing in a commanding voice, "Out you go gentlemen!"

Treville noticed his men were not following Clara's instructions therefore chimed in, "Go with her. I will call you back in after I've talked with the Doctor and His Eminence."

Reluctantly the Musketeers exited the office with subdued, "Yes, Sir."

Watching the four men exit, Clara went to follow when she stopped. Walking over to the Doctor she asked quietly, "Future wife?"

Sheepishly he ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, I meant to mention that to you earlier."

Raising an eyebrow she crossed her arms, "In the future Doctor, before you make a claim like that, you should ask me first."

Shrugging his shoulders he asked, "Will you?"

"Will I what?" Clara countered.

"Will you marry me?"

"You're asking me now?" she commented, her frustration with him growing.

"Of course, why not now, it is as good a time as any," he replied innocently.

Raising her hands in exasperation she rolled her eyes and exited the office in annoyance.

"Clara!" the Doctor called out in confusion, not understanding the reason why she was upset with him.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder a voice similar to his stated, "Doctor, I fear that you have caused your beloved lady to become cross with you."

Turning to face the Cardinal he replied, "Well it wouldn't be the first time and probably won't be the last."

Chuckling Armand responded, "Most likely not, with such a strong willed woman, but I think the next time you ask her to be your wife you might want to be more… romantic."

Deciding to change the topic the Doctor asked, "How is your injury?"

"The nick to my neck is nothing compared to having dark matter injected into my body." Turning from him, Armand addressed the Captain with a slight bow, "Thank you for your assistance."

Sitting behind his desk Treville shook his head, "Don't thank me yet; that young man is out for blood and that blood is yours."

"Well I am afraid the young lad is going to be disappointed, since it seems that my blood is meant for the Nestene instead."

"What are you talking about?" Treville asked curiously.

"I think it is best that the Doctor explain," Armand responded his voice heavy with his burden.

Looking at the Time Lord the Captain asked, "Doctor?"

Walking over to the desk, leaning against the edge, the Doctor explained the plan to Captain Treville.

* * *

Clara stood on the balcony outside the Captain's office thinking about what the Doctor said inside. He wanted her to be his wife; the enormity of the situation was almost too much for her mind to comprehend.

Rolling her eyes she sighed in exasperation thinking that he definitely needed to take a class in the art of romance, but the way he asked her really wasn't a surprise. This version of the Doctor was a bit more naïve when it came to the interactions with other's, especially when it came to emotions.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she smiled; even though she was irritated with him, she already knew her reply to his off-handed question and couldn't wait to tell him.

Athos interrupted her thoughts, "Milady, would you please tell us why the Cardinal has a twin?"

Setting aside her thoughts about the Doctor's question she countered "Tell me how much you know."

Athos answered her question, and once finished Clara nodded, "So the Captain conveniently left out the information about Armand's resurrection."

Aramis moved forward, "Milady, why do you address the Cardinal in such a familiar manner? Are you his lover?"

"No Aramis," and pointing at him, she questioned, "It's Aramis, right?"

"Yes, Milady," the Musketeer replied.

"No Aramis, he is not my lover but my dear friend," Clara responded.

Porthos moved forward, "How can you be a friend of such a deceitful man?"

Tilting her head she placed her hands on her hips, "Because even the most deceitful man can have a good heart." Deciding to leave no further room for discussion she asked quickly, "So did you find the Nestene's agents?"

Athos answered, "You will get no such information from us until you explain how the Cardinal escaped the clutches of death."

Sighing Clara raised her hands toward the evening sky, "There are many mysteries in this universe of ours that cannot be explained, and how Armand escaped death is one of those mysteries."

Bringing her hands down she took a step forward and invaded Athos' personal space as she continued, "But what I do know is that events have taken place, which have brought Armand back to you to save France in the most heroic way. By dying for Her."

"A simple, I don't know how the Cardinal escaped death, would have been sufficient," Athos said cheekily.

"Well her flare with words is refreshing," D'Artagnan stated.

Porthos shrugged his shoulders, "I've heard better at the local theater."

"I still want to kill him with my sword," Aramis exclaimed.

Clara rolled her eyes, "You guys are insufferable."

Athos smiled, "Yes, we have been told that on many occasions."

"So tell me what you know," Clara responded.

Taking turns, the Musketeers told her what had happened throughout the day and as they finished the Doctor poked his head out of the door, "Come back in. We have a plan. Oh, and give your weapons to Clara, specifically your swords, daggers and any other sharp things you have hidden on your person."

"Why?" Athos asked curiously.

"Because the weapons you possess will be ineffective against the Autons. They need a few modifications and the only person I trust to make those modifications properly is Clara. So give her your weapons, time is a wasting," the Doctor replied.

"Do you want our pistols as well?" Porthos asked as he adjusted his own pistol in his belt.

"No, pistols or muskets they will not be effective against the Autons because the lead balls would just pass through," he responded quickly.

Disarming themselves, they relinquished their bladed weapons to Clara and entered their Captain's office.

Heavy laden with sheathed swords and daggers Clara asked, "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Bring them into the TARDIS." Placing his sonic screwdriver precariously on her stack, he continued, "Sonic them with setting 562. It will change the molecular matter of the blades which will cause them to do the most damage possible to the Autons."

"And what are you going to do while I'm in the TARDIS?"

"Doing my best to keep the peace between the Musketeers and the Cardinal," he answered as he turned from her and walked through the door with Clara following closely behind.

* * *

The duplicate Milady de Winter entered one of the many taverns of Paris; this was the last one she was going to visit before traveling to the Mother's feeding grounds. So far she had successfully gathered fifteen men, women and children to deliver to the Mother but she wanted to collect a few more protein sources before leaving the city.

Moving quickly toward the bartender she placed a small bag of coins on the counter, "Who can I have tonight?"

Deftly he grabbed the bag of money and replied, "There are only a few." Gesturing to a group of men sitting in a darkened corner of the room, he continued, "They are drunk enough not to know what is happening to them."

Nodding Milady de Winter walked toward the table. She noted as soon as she arrived next to them that each of the men was wearing heavy hooded cloaks that obscured their features. The smell of mead emanated from them as they grasped their cups with darkened fingers.

Smiling seductively she sat on one of the men's laps and whispered in his ear as she traced her finger down his torso, "I am in need of a strong man."

"I am strong but if you want me, you need to know we share everything," the man replied in a gruff voice as he gestured toward the other four men at the table his smile revealing rotten teeth.

Milady nodded slyly pushing down her revulsion of the men's appearance, "The more the merrier." Standing she grabbed the man's hand trying desperately not to be appalled by the dirt caked on his fingers and beneath his nails, "But before you men share me, I insist on each of you to have a wash."

Following Milady the man replied, "Will we have you all night if we have a wash?"

Looking over her shoulder she winked, "Yes, and it will be a night to remember."

* * *

Exiting the tavern the group continued to follow the duplicate, rounding the corner of the building the men were immediately apprehended by a group of Auton soldiers and shoved into a cage on top a wooden wagon that was usually used to transport prisoners convicted of crimes against the Crown.

Immediately one of the men yelled, his voice slurred in intoxication as the lock on the cage was set in place, "What are you doing?"

Milady de Winter approached the bars and smiled evilly, "Giving you to the Mother so she can feast upon you."

Moving to the front of the wagon she mounted her horse and with a nod to her foot soldiers they departed quickly towards the outskirts of the city and into the surrounding woods.

The screams of the prisoners echoed in the night only to be ignored by their fellow Parisians who did not see the need to interfere with the King's justice because drunken men had been arrested.

* * *

Clara shifted in the saddle of her horse complaining, "I don't know how people can ride in these things. They are uncomfortable."

Chucking Treville replied, "You could have gone with the others."

"I don't think a woman would have helped in the deception," she replied as she shifted in her saddle again before continuing, "And I don't like the fact that we can't see them."

"I know but you have to trust my men to protect His Eminence until they arrive at the feeding grounds," Treville countered.

"How can I trust your men especially when one of them wants to kill Armand?" she replied sarcastically.

"They are good men, and they are excellent and highly disciplined soldiers. They will set aside their personal problems for the good of France," Treville defended.

Glancing at the man next to her Clara apologized, "I'm sorry Captain… let's just say, I know how personal issues can cause difficulties when it comes to trust."

"That is okay Mademoiselle, I can understand why you question their trust; you do not know them as I do. Will the Doctor arrive in sufficient time?"

"I know the Doctor just as well as you know your men, and I trust him. He'll be there to protect your men. They will be safe," Clara stated.

* * *

The Doctor stood at his console and programmed the coordinates agreed upon earlier. It would be difficult to materialize within the Nestene's body but with the extra shielding he should be able to accomplish his task.

He didn't like not having Clara inside the TARDIS, but understood why it was important for her to travel with Treville. There wouldn't be enough power to save all the victims at the feeding grounds, and he was going to need to rely on Clara and Treville to save them so he could focus on the Musketeers.

Even with their plan well prepared, he couldn't help but feel a bit of anguish for the Cardinal's demise; he knew that there was no other way to defeat the Nestene, but even so the knowledge weighed heavily on his hearts. He hoped that with time, he and Clara would not feel the guilt associated with his death as intensely as they did at the moment.

* * *

Armand sat next to his protectors caressing his hidden cross pendant as the wagon traveled on the narrow path through the forest. Many things could still go wrong with their plan but he had faith that he was doing God's will, and because of that faith he believed they would be successful.

Soon the darken forest was lit by the bright light of the Nestene, and once they arrived in the clearing the Auton guards and the duplicate Milady de Winter dismounted their steeds.

Armand watched as the Autons walked to the door of the cage, unlocking it they guided the prisoners out; a bright light blinded them as the Autons positioned the men, women and children in a straight line before the Nestene.

Milady spoke, "Dear Mother, I have brought you your next feast."

"Excellent, I am famished. Bring them to me," replied the ethereal voice of the Nestene.

The sound of the Nestene's voice vibrating in Armand's ears caused memories of his past experiences to emerge in his mind. Fear pulsated throughout his body. Determined to not give into his fear, he bowed his head and quietly chanted Psalms 23 using the passage to reassure himself that his God was at his side.

* * *

Clara and Treville dismounted their horses and moved quietly toward the Nestene's light. Taking cover behind some bushes, Clara retrieved the Doctor's sonic screwdriver from her back pocket.

Nodding at the cylindrical device Treville asked, "How is that little thing going to save the prisoners?"

"Oh this little device is versatile. All I have to do is point and think and somehow it does what I want."

"That isn't very reassuring, Mademoiselle."

Chuckling she responded, "Trust me, it will do the job."

All conversation stopped as the duo watched the Autons and the duplicate escort their prisoners, man-handling them till they stood in a single file line in front of the Nestene.

"I don't see your men," Clara whispered.

Nodding to the far left of the line he replied, "There they are. Good, they were able to stay together. It will make things a bit easier."

"Let's hope the Nestene takes the bait, otherwise things will not…"

Clara was interrupted as the Nestene's voice echoed in the clearing, "I know you are here. I sense your mind. Show yourself!" the creature demanded.

* * *

Hearing the Nestene's command Clara cursed silently as she wondered how they could have forgotten the psychic connection between Armand and the Nestene. Gripping the sonic screwdriver more tightly, she moved to intervene only to be stopped as Treville grabbed her arm and shook his head, "No, Mademoiselle, let us not give away the surprise yet and have them discover our position."

"But it knows Armand is here," she retorted.

"Yes and His Eminence was once a solider. He knows what to do. Right now we need to wait till the time is right for you and me to move. Trust him to do what he can to keep our presence here unknown." Removing a dagger from his belt he handed it to her than continued, "Just in case your device doesn't work, use this."

Grabbing the dagger she nodded her head and sighed in frustration, still poised to act if necessary. As she watched the events taking place before her she smiled as she saw Armand remove his costume flamboyantly to reveal his familiar black clothes. Exceptionally, the Cardinal was armed with a sword.

* * *

Armand took a moment to slightly nod at his protectors to remain hidden before he removed his costume, walking closer to the light he confirmed, "Yes, I am here Nestene, and in the name of France I demand that you let these people go!"

A malevolent laugh from the Nestene echoed before it spoke, "Look the prodigal child returns to me. You, Armand Jean Du Plessis, cannot stop my conquest and neither can your protectors. Autons attack."

The Auton foot soldiers started to advance. Since their presence was known, the Musketeers revealed themselves and prepared for battle.

Porthos, using his sleeve wiped the dirt from his teeth, exclaimed, "Remind me never to do that again, my mouth tastes disgusting."

"I don't know," D'Artagnan stated as unsheathed his sword, "I thought it was very becoming."

"Well next time you do it," Porthos countered as he rushed forward and plunged his sword into the chest of one of the Autons and with a flick of his wrist twisted his blade till the alien fell to the ground immobile.

Aramis and Athos stood back to back moving in a circle, their blades sliced through the bodies of their assailants when Athos called out, "Less chit chat and more attacking!"

Aramis, with a quick movement of his arm, decapitated one of the Auton soldiers and commented, "I like the chit chat it helps to keep things interesting."

Rolling his eyes Athos parried and thrusted bringing down another alien. Glancing around he looked for the Cardinal only to see him crossing steel with his own adversary, "I didn't think the Cardinal knew how to use a sword."

Aramis glanced briefly in the Cardinal's direction, "Good, at least I know he can duel properly."

"Stay focused, your revenge will come later," Athos reprimanded as he ducked to avoid another attack.

* * *

As the fighting began Clara and Treville moved quickly to rescue the men, women and children who had been collected by the duplicate Milady de Winter. Reaching the first child, Clara used her dagger to cut through the ropes around a girl's wrist then just as quickly she released the woman next to her. Clara glanced up and she saw Treville was mimicking her actions at the opposite end of the line releasing the prisoners found there.

Returning her attention to the woman and child, Clara pointed to the forest and instructed, "Run as fast as you can, and don't look back no matter what you hear." With a passing nod the woman grabbed the little girl's hand and ran, meeting up with one of the men who had just been released by Treville.

Clara watched briefly to make sure they escaped before moving to the next prisoner. As she cut the ropes she heard the Nestene scream in frustration, "My feast is escaping. Guards stop them!"

With a burst of adrenaline Clara and Treville moved quickly to finish their task. Reaching the last two prisoners Treville's blade sliced through the final ropes and commanded "Let's go!"

As Clara followed the Captain she heard a soft cry to her left, looking in the direction of the sound, Clara saw a small boy lying on the ground, paralyzed with fear.

Changing direction she yelled as she pointed to the child, "Treville!"

Stopping momentarily he nodded, "Hurry up and then meet us at the rendezvous point!"

In no time Clara reached the little boy, gathered him in her arms and gently she reassured him, "Don't worry; you are going to be fine. I promise."

The boy gave her a small smile as tears still cascaded down his cheeks; she turned to move toward the forest when she came face to face with the laser weapon of one of the Autons. Her eyes widen then closed as she prepared for the heated beam to come in contact with her body. Her final thoughts were not of the boy in her arms but of the Doctor and the deep love she felt for him.

* * *

Armand pulled out his sword as the Autons moved to apprehend him, using the skills he learned at the military academy in his early years, he quickly dispensed with two of his attackers. He continued to defend himself with ease. It had been years since he had been a soldier but he had continued to train with his sword in-between his political responsibilities. Seeing a movement in his peripheral vision, which looked very much like Clara, he parried to avoid an attack and turned to get a better view.

What he saw caused his heart to clinch in fear. Clara was holding a small boy, his head against her chest, her eyes closed as an Auton solider stood before her his weapon raised and ready to fire. Without hesitation Armand rushed forward, his sword at the ready hoping that he would arrive in time.

* * *

Clara held the boy and waited for their demise, not feeling heat of the weapon on her body; she opened her eyes slowly and stared in disbelief as the Auton solider fell to the ground, revealing a very concerned Armand into her field of vision.

Her next sensation was being wrapped in Armand's arms, the small boy being squeezed between them. The kiss he gave her on her temple brought her out of her comatose state as she exhaled, "Thank you, Armand."

Pulling back from her, he caressed her cheek as the battle between Autons and Musketeers raged around them, "You're welcome, très chère amie. Now, hurry. You need to be clear of the Nestene feeding grounds before she takes…"

Clara gasped in surprise as a white beam of light engulfed Armand causing him to shake in pain. Gasping he pleaded, "Run, Clara!"

Following his plea she turned toward the forest and ran, her lungs expanding for air and her heart aching in pain because she knew what was about to happen.

Reaching the forest's edge she handed the boy to Captain Treville, "I got to go and save Armand!" Clara said quickly.

"No, Mademoiselle, I can't let you do that," Treville stated as his grip her arm tightly.

"Let me go Captain, I can save him!" The pain continued to intensify in her chest as the thought of Armand's death weighed heavily on her heart.

Calmly the Captain repeated, "Clara, no." The use of her surname caused Clara to see through her pain and listen as Treville continued, "With his sacrifice, he is balancing his account with God, so let him."

"I can't let him die alone," she countered determinedly.

"Then don't. Stay here out of sight and once it is finished go to him." Shuffling the small boy onto his back Treville smiled sadly at her before disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

The Musketeers fought bravely, however the number of Auton soldiers soon overpowered them. Disarmed and on their knees the duplicate Milady de Winter hissed in contempt, "You are fools. Did you really think you could come here and defeat us?"

Athos slyly smiled, "It wasn't an attack but a rescue." Looking around he continued, "And it seems that we were successful. Your feast has run off."

Milady moved closer to Athos, her eyes gleaming with hatred, "Oh but there will still be a feast a smaller one, but a feast none of the less. You four and the Cardinal will be the feast this evening and in a fortnight, with you gone, I will feed my Mother again."

The sound of the TARDIS echoed in the night causing Athos to counter smugly, "Someday we will be gone, but not tonight."

* * *

Clara watched silently as the TARDIS tried to materialize around the Musketeers and cursed as the time ship immediately de-materialized leaving the four men vulnerable. Thinking quickly she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and sprinted to the Musketeers just as white beams of light engulfed them causing their bodies to spasm.

Arriving at the small group, Clara once again found herself at the mercy of the Nestene as her body was attacked as well.

Milady smiled evilly, "Ah, the Doctor's companion. It seems the feast has increased by one. Not ideal but it will do." Then turning toward Athos she continued, "I believe you will be gone sooner than you think."

Ignoring her pain, Clara pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver and raised her arm high in the air initiating the homing signal.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS the Doctor worked frantically to re-harmonize the shields because the dark matter inside the Nestene was creating a force field around the feeding area.

Switching the materialization couplings to manual mode he used the screens on his console to guide his ship while correcting the harmonics to compensate for the force field. Unfortunately his maneuvering was not enough and he needed a point of origin to focus his ship on.

Kneeling, he was about to create a boost the energy from behind one of the TARDIS's panels when he saw Clara run toward the Musketeers on the display screen. He watched as she raised the sonic into the air, immediately a light on the console flashed, giving him his point of origin. Homing in on the signal he exclaimed proudly, "Well done _mo ghraidh_!"

Milady screamed in frustration as she watched the TARDIS materialize around the Musketeers and the Doctor's companion. She hurriedly reached to grab onto the time ship only to be thrusted back by the harmonic shielding. Lying on the ground she screeched loudly, "No!"

* * *

Even in pain Armand noted that all were safely away from the feeding grounds of the Nestene, focusing on his enemy he exclaimed, "I will see your demise on this night."

As he bowed his head in prayer the Nestene cackled, "The only one who will die tonight is you, Armand Jean Du Plessis, First Minister of France." Sensing his thoughts the alien continued, "Your faith in your God is useless."

The light around Armand intensified and as he screamed in agony, he felt through his connection the walls of his cells breaking down releasing the protein for the Nestene to feast upon. He smiled knowingly as he felt a sense of panic emerge from the Nestene the dark matter hidden in his cells was released.

Gasping he stated weakly, "My faith in God is steadfast and so is my love for Clara."

Collapsing to the ground Armand lay motionless as a dark circle surrounded him and the Nestene. With a burst of black energy, the light of the Nestene was extinguished leaving nothing but a gaping hole in the ground where the alien once resided.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized where the Nestene once was, the light from the lamp illuminated the area in a soft glow. Clara hurried out of the doors to the precipice of the hole, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fell to the ground.

Her dear friend had died and the hole in her heart matched the hole she knelt next to. The Doctor exited the TARDIS soon after with the Musketeers following in his wake. As he moved toward his beloved his hearts ached, not only for the loss of good man but also for the pain she was experiencing.

Bending, the Doctor gently grabbed Clara's shoulders and guided her into his arms. Embracing her tightly, he felt her tears soak his white shirt as she mourned for her loss. The Musketeers stood silently behind the couple; one by one they removed their hats and bowed their heads in respectful remembrance.

* * *

In the silence of the night a quiet moan reached Clara's ears, and immediately she moved out of the Doctor's embrace and peered into the darken crater. Bringing her hand to her mouth she gasped in disbelief as a shadow of a person appeared in the soft light.

"He's alive!" she exclaimed as she knelt down on the dirt to help him out of the hole.

Kneeling beside Clara the Doctor stated, "But that is impossible." But as he saw the Cardinal grasp Clara's hand he changed his mind, "Okay, not impossible."

The two time travelers pulled Armand from the dark abyss; his tunic was torn in many places and he had multiple abrasions and bruises on his exposed dirt covered skin but other than that he was alive and well.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver the Doctor scanned the Cardinal and walked around him before commenting, "I don't know how, but you are very much alive."

Armand kissed his cross pendant and spoke reverently, "I guess my account with God is not balanced, and I must have more work to do."

Pulling him into a hug Clara whispered, "I'm so happy you are still alive."

Wiping her tears Armand smiled, "So am I, très chère amie. So am I."

* * *

Their happy reunion was interrupted when Aramis called out, "Watch out!" pulling out his sword he rushed over to where the duplicate Milady de Winter laid on the ground her wax body broken by the destruction of the Nestene. Raising his sword he went in for the kill, while at the same time a red beam emerged from her fingertips.

A flash of red light illuminated the dark area blinding everyone for a moment. Clara felt Armand's body stiffen in her grasp, her heart clenched in pain; she knew immediately that the weapon had met its mark.

When her vision cleared she saw a surprised look on Armand's face as he stated quietly, "I was wrong. My account is balanced."

He collapsed against her body as his eyes closed, and immediately she grabbed his tunic and guided him to the ground. Then she glanced at his chest and saw a blacken scorch mark right where his heart lay.

Moving quickly up to his face, she placed her hands on his cheek and pleaded, "Stay with me Armand. Come on stay with me." Seeing no response from Armand she looked over her shoulder and called out, "Doctor!"

Kneeling on the opposite side of the Cardinal the Doctor scanned him with his sonic screwdriver after reading the results his eyes connected with Clara's as he shook his head.

"No, no I don't believe it," she cried out before shaking Armand's body, "Wake up!"

Armand's eyes flickered open seeing Clara's tear stained face he smiled softly, "Don't cry for me, très chère amie. It is my time. I must meet with my God."

"I don't want you to go," Clara said through her tears.

Raising his hand slowly he brushed a piece of her hair from her face, struggling to breath he allowed his own tears to fall. As death's darkness surrounded him he whispered, "I love you now and into eternity." Armand's hand fell softly to the ground as he took his last breath, his blue eyes becoming lifeless.

Clara grabbed Armand's body and tried to embrace him tightly only to find his weight too much for her. Seeing her distress, the Doctor moved and knelt behind his beloved, and placing his arms around hers, he helped her embrace Armand's body to her chest. As they held him together Clara's tears turned to sobs, her sobs turned into sorrow, and finally her sorrow turned into anguish as her chest heaved with her emotions.

* * *

To avoid any unwanted questions, it was decided that Armand would be laid to rest in Poitou where he lived as a child. The funeral only had a few attendees: the local parish priest, Captain Treville, the Musketeers, the Doctor and Clara.

Instead of a name, the grave maker had a cross, and all that was engraved in the stone was the saying, "In all things, I will always be my country's servant."

Once prayers were said and the wooden non-descript coffin was blessed, it was placed in the pre-dug hole. Clara watched silently as shovel after shovel of dirt buried her dear friend; the Doctor remained by her side his arm wrapped protectively around her. As the final bit of dirt covered the coffin the couple turned and walked back to the TARDIS, wanting to do nothing more then leave the 17th century for a bit of rest and relaxation.

Placing the key into the door, the Doctor's movements halted as Captain Treville called out, "Doctor, may I have a moment."

Turning to face the Captain, he failed to hide his frustration at the thought of his departure being delayed, "I can only give you a minute so make it quick."

Clara shook her head and whispered, "Be nice _mo ghraidh_."

"Why?"

Rolling her eyes she addressed the Captain, "What can we help you with?"

Gesturing wildly the Doctor exclaimed, "No don't ask that, otherwise we will never be able to leave."

"Doctor, shush!" Clara reprimanded before turning toward Treville, "Ignore him."

Nodding he held out his hand, "Thank you, and I hope you will remain safe in your travels."

Clara smiled, "Your welcome, Captain."

Bowing he left the two time travelers. Gesturing toward the door the Doctor asked, "Are you ready to go? All of time and space is waiting."

Standing on her tippy toes Clara kissed him, "Yeah, but I think time and space can wait. Can we just float around in the vortex?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing."

* * *

Treville entered his office and sat heavily at his desk. After the burial of Armand, he and the Musketeers had returned to headquarters. The following day was full of debriefings with the King and the Court once that was finished they helped the survivors return to their homes.

Leaning back in his chair he was contemplating getting some sleep when a knock on his door caused him to sigh in exhaustion, "Enter."

Athos entered followed by closely behind by a manservant, "Sorry Captain, but he insisted on seeing you."

Standing Treville stated, "It is okay Athos." Walking around his desk he addressed the stranger, "What do you need?"

The man reached into his pocket and withdrew two letters. He stated as he handed them to the Captain, "I was instructed by my late Master to give these to you."

Grabbing the letters, Treville glanced down. He nodded and smiled at the servant, "Thank you, I will make sure to get them to their intended recipients."

When the servant had left Athos asked, "Who are they for?"

Treville held out the letters with the Cardinal's seal for Athos to read; the first one said, 'Lady Clara Oswald' and on the second it said 'The Doctor'. Glancing up to his commanding officer, he inquired, "How are you going to get these to them?"

Retrieving the letters, Treville smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

 **Author's note 2:** **One more chapter to go it is called "Full Circle" and will be the epilogue to this story. I hope to have it posted within the next couple of days. Please review and tell me what you think of my story, myself and my beta reader have worked hard to bring it to you and we would love to hear what you have to say.**

 **Cheers Flydye8/Heintz571**


	14. Full Circle The Epilogue

**Title: When Affections and Time Collide**

 **Author: Flydye8/Heint571**

 **Pairings: 12th Doctor/Clara, Cardinal Richelieu/Clara**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Cardinal Richelieu finds himself in modern day London and in the presences of Clara Oswald as well as the Doctor. Can they figure out who brought the Cardinal out of his timeline before history changes permanently altering the history of France and possible all of Europe?**

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here it is, the completion of this epic adventure of the Doctor, Clara, and Armand. It was a joy to write and I am pleased it has been well received by you dear readers. I am so thrilled that you have enjoyed this story.**

 **I must take a moment and thank my beta reader** **Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) she was the one who gave me this prompt, in May (so many months ago, has it really been that long) and I was fortunate enough to have her offer her services of a Beta Reader for me. Since the first chapter she and I have emailed, discussed, revised, revisited, cried, cheered and planned. She was a excellent sounding board for me when I was having a rough patch in my writing or needed to know something about 17th France. She often helped me see things from a different point of view for which I am eternally grateful.**

 **I am so happy to call her my friend and I am so glad she has continued to offer her services for "A Day in Life in the TARDIS" as I start writing for that neglected story next week.**

* * *

Captain Treville walked to the private apartments of Monsieur Philippe de Champaigne, the smell of oil paints reached his nostrils as he approached the commissioned painter.

"Monsieur, can I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Captain Treville," the painter said as he placed his brush into a jar of reddish water.

"Are you still painting His Eminence Cardinal Richelieu?"

"Yes Captain, however I am not sure how realistic my painting is going to be with His Eminence having departed into the afterlife. I have to paint most of his facial features by memory."

"I am sure it will be fine. I was wandering if it would be possible to put these," holding out the two letters to the painter before continuing, "behind your canvas before the painting is framed to allow them to be found far in the future?"

Looking down at the letters Philippe noticed the Cardinal's seal and questioned, "And who are these for?"

"For two heroes from a different time; so can you do it?"

"Yes, I can mix some of my resin with turpentine, and over time it will break down and allow the letters to fall. However, the writing inside may be unreadable."

"What if we wrap them in leather? Will that protect the writing inside?" Treville asked.

"Yes, it would work, I think."

"Good, can I please use some of your black paint?"

"Of course," Philippe replied as he handed over the requested items.

Treville walked to as small wooden desk and pulled off his blue cape. Using his blade he cut out the Musketeer symbol and enough of the soft leather to cover the letters. Remembering the story he'd heard from the Doctor, he painted the words _To UNIT._ Pleased with his work, he gave the leather piece and letters to the painter.

"Here, once this is dry please wrap the letters with it and place it behind your canvas."

* * *

Kate Lethbridge-Stewart walked into the curator's office of the National Gallery and held out her hand to the older gentleman. As she smiled at him, she was reminded once again of the pictures she had seen while growing up, and she couldn't prevent herself from thinking that the curator looked very much like an older version the Fourth Doctor.

"Please Ms. Stewart have a seat," he said with a small smile on his face before continuing, "How have you been, my dear."

"I've been well; things have been quiet for a few days and I hope things will still remain quiet after my visit here. So what has happened?" she asked.

The curator pulled out a drawer and withdrew a faded piece of leather. Handing it to her he explained, "We were re-framing a painting of Cardinal Richelieu when we found this, and I thought we should give you a call since it is addressed to UNIT."

Unfolding the thin package, Kate held up two letters and seeing who they were addressed to, she nodded, "Thank you, I will get these to their rightful owners."

Nodding knowingly the curator smiled, "I know you will."

* * *

After entering the TARDIS and having sent his ship into the vortex, the Doctor and Clara hurried hand in hand to the Hanging Gardens. He placed his hand on the wall; when the door opened he asked one last time, "Are you sure, mo _ghraidh?"_

Smiling up at him she grabbed his hand and led him into the garden. Reaching the pile of pillows she turned to him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She pulled him down until his lips met hers. Feeling him hesitate, Clara encouraged, "I am more than ready, make love to me Doctor."

Placing one hand at the small of her back and the other under her knees he lifted her and then gently laid her on the pillows. Once done, he lain down next to her. With matching smiles they shuffled until they were lying face to face. With a gentle caress to her face, he closed the distance between them and kissed her lips reverently showing her how much he loved her.

Entwining her hands in his hair, Clara responded to his kiss by pressing her lips harder against his. Tracing her tongue along them she asked silently for entrance to which he happily complied. As the kiss deepened, he brought his hands down to the edge of her blouse: pulling on the fabric, he sighed against her lips as his fingers finally touched her skin.

Not one to be left behind, Clara traced her hands under his coat removing it from his shoulders, after which she immediately unbuttoned his crisp white shirt. Breaking the kiss, she bent and kissed the newly exposed flesh of his chest. She smiled against his skin as she heard him moan in delight. Feeling his hands on the center of her back she suddenly needed to feel all of him against her body.

Pulling back, she quickly shed all her clothing and he did the same with his because he felt the same urgency to feel her against his body. Once they were both naked, they came together and when their bodies touched they both gasped in delight. Soon hands blurred as they caressed the others skin while passionate kisses were shared.

When they joined as one, they both moaned in pleasure, not moving to take a moment to enjoy their new closeness. The Doctor covered her face with butterfly kisses while Clara traced the contours of his back with her fingertips. As he started to move in and out of his beloved he nuzzled her neck whispering sweet endearments in his native tongue to which she returned in her own.

Wrapping her legs around his lower back she pushed down, causing his hips to move more rapidly against her core. Soon their combined passion pushed them over the precipice of pleasure as they gasped each other's name in shared ecstasy.

* * *

Clara wrapped her arms around the Doctor and snuggled closer to his side as she caressed his chest and whispered, "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked unsure why she said it to him.

"Yes, I will marry you," she replied to his question.

He sat up causing Clara to lay flat on her back. As he looked down at her, his eyes reflected such joy that her breath hitched, "Are you sure?"

Raising her eyebrow she responded, "Seriously, Doctor, you need to stop asking me that. I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure."

"I know but this seems like a dream and I am afraid that I'll wake up."

Lifting up from her bed of pillows Clara kissed him, "Does that feel like a dream?"

"No."

She then pushed him against the soft surface they laid upon and straddled his waist, "How about this?"

"No," he said breathlessly as he grabbed her waist to join them together once more.

When she felt him enter she gasped, "Oh, this definitely doesn't feel like a dream."

Just as they started to move together Clara's phone shrilled causing the Doctor to roll his eyes, "Now, I know this isn't a dream because if it was we would never get interrupted."

Giggling she searched through her clothes, finding the phone she looked at the caller ID, and pressed the answer button and grumbled. "Kate, you better have a damn good reason for calling me."

The UNIT's Head of Scientific Research laughed, "Are you always this grumpy when you are woken up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I do like my sleep."

The Doctor lifted up and whispered mischievously, "You were not sleeping."

Shushing him with her hand Clara asked, "So what can I help you with?"

"I need you and the Doctor to come to UNIT headquarters right away. I have something for you both."

"Okay, we will be there soon," Clara replied as she quickly hung up the phone.

As she moved to get off the Doctor, he stopped her, causing her to stay joined with him. Looking down at him she smiled, "Kate needs us."

"Yes, but I have a time machine," he said with a wink.

Clara settled back on him, and while she enveloped him with her inner warmth, she leaned down. "Yeah, you do," she said with a smirk, before giving him a passionate kiss.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were escorted into Kate's office, and as they entered Clara sat in the chair with the Doctor behind her.

Kate lifted her head and snipped, "When I said that I needed you right away, I did not expect you to show up two days after I called."

Shrugging his shoulders the Doctor replied, "Sometimes I get distracted by beautiful things, but we are here now so tell us what you need. And do hurry because I have a thing to plan and prepare for."

Shaking her head she retrieved the letters and handed them to the two time travelers, "These were found hidden behind a painting of Cardinal Richelieu at the National Gallery. The curator called me immediately after he found them."

Clara accepted them from Kate and glanced down at them. Sadly she brought them to her chest. Her voice quivered in emotion as she said, "Thank you."

The Doctor somberly guided Clara up from her chair and led her out of the office, and as they exited he called back, "Thank you, Kate."

"You're welcome," the UNIT Head answered.

* * *

Once inside the TARDIS the Doctor moved the ship back into the vortex. Clara sat on the stairs staring at the letters as the Doctor sat beside her.

Silently she handed the letter addressed to him than opened the seal of the one with her name on it. Unfolding it she read:

 _My Dearest Clara,_

 _My death is looming and in the darkness of the night I felt the need to write to you._ _You have recently chosen the Doctor and I accept your decision even though I did wish it had been me._ _I admit that I am jealous of him because he will have your love for an eternity and I will not. But I guess that is the way it is supposed to be._ _I am truly thankful to have danced with you, kissed you, and loved you._

 _I ask you not to mourn for me, très chère amie_ , _since I am ready for this life of mine to end and the next life to begin._ _You have helped me regain my faith, trust in love and be at peace with my life, and for those reasons I will always love you._ _You are my angel, sent to me by God, not once but twice. I saw you in the forest as a young man and I was fortunate enough to see you again as an older man._ _I am truly blessed._

 _Please live well and always know that my love will shine down on you from Heaven, and maybe God will allow me to be your guardian angel just as you were mine._

 _With all my love,_

 _Armand_

Clara re-read the letter twice and as tears cascaded down her cheeks she kissed his signature and whispered, "Farewell, my dear friend."

* * *

The Doctor broke the seal of his letter while Clara unfolded hers and found a ring within his letter. Holding it up he saw that it was simple but elegant, the gold band consisted of two thin circular threads intermingled together and where they met on the top was a ruby with small diamonds surrounding it.

Seeing the ring Clara asked, "What is that for?"

"I'm not sure; maybe the answer is in the letter," he replied as he started to read his letter.

 _Dear Doctor,_

 _You are a fortunate man to have Clara's love, therefore don't waste it, for a love like hers comes to a person once in a lifetime._ _My time is ending but I have a sense of solace knowing that my love, Clara, is safely in your care and that you will love her just as deeply as I do._

 _I have enclosed a ring. It is a ring infused with love; the deep love shared between my mother and my father. I am pleased that you will use it when you ask Clara to be your wife. Yes Doctor, I know you will ask her to marry you, and yes I know you will use this precious gift I have given to you._ _For you see Doctor, I have already seen it on her finger when I was a young man after my first contact with the Nestene._ _Why I saw her I cannot tell you, but I think you are a brilliant man and will figure it out._

 _Be safe, mon frère, and love Clara enough for the both of us._

 _Armand_

* * *

The Doctor rolled the ring between his fingers thinking about what the Cardinal said in his note; there was something he was missing and he wanted to know what it was. Standing he started to pace raking his hands through his hair. After a few moments he knelt down on one knee and held the ring out to Clara and asked, "Will you be my wife?"

Confused, Clara replied, "I have already told you yes, so why are you asking me again?"

"The Cardinal gave this ring to me to use when I asked you to marry me. He said it was infused with love," he explained.

Holding out her left hand she smiled at him, "Then let us share that love between us."

After placing it on her finger, he stood and sat next to her. And as he kissed her ringed left hand, he said, "He loved you very much. In fact, I believe that he loved you just as much as I do."

"I know and I love you," she said as she kissed his lips. Pulling back from him she continued as she looked at the ring, "I just wish he could be there when we get married. It would be interesting to see what he thought about 21st century weddings."

"Yes it would be…" the Doctor stopped in mid-sentence and started to mumble, "21st century… how did he get to the 21st century…" Grabbing her letter he started to read.

Clara grabbed the letter from him and exclaimed, "That is mine!"

"Sorry. No, not sorry. He saw you twice; he saw the ring on your finger. What does that mean?" Standing, he went to the screen on the console and pulled up the footage of the Cardinal's first death. Slowing down the recording, he looked for the origin of the beam. Changing the picture to ultra violet mode, he smiled broadly, turning toward Clara he said as he typed some coordinates into the console, "We have to make a couple of trips."

Still confused, Clara blocked the activation switch and demanded, "We are not going anywhere till you explain."

He scratched his head fervently, then he guided Clara to the monitor and pointed, "Look, there are two beams converging on the Cardinal when he died the first time; one coming from the Nestene and the other coming from his pendant. In his letters, he stated that he has seen you twice: once when he was a young man and then later. In mine, he stated he saw his ring on your finger."

"Okay so what's your point?" she asked still confused.

"Don't you see? We were the ones who sent the Cardinal to the 21st century," The Doctor said excitedly.

Finally understanding what the Doctor was saying Clara exclaimed, "It's a paradox loop."

"Yes, and we need to hurry and make sure it happens. First stop is retrieving the Cardinal's pendant."

"I don't want to dig up his grave," Clare retorted with a horrified expression.

Holding up his sonic screwdriver he replied, "We won't have to. The pendant is metal and this is the most powerful magnet in the universe."

Using her hand she pushed his screwdriver down and suggested, "Or, maybe we could just go to the time right before his coffin was brought out of the church and retrieve the pendant before the lid was sealed shut."

Pointing at her with his finger he shook it gently, "Yes, that might be a better plan, especially since the screwdriver doesn't do wood."

* * *

A young Armand lay face down in the dirt of the forest, the light that had encompassed him was no longer surrounding him, and he wasn't sure if it was because he had run away or if his God had ascended back to His heavenly realm.

He wanted to stand up but his body refused to move, turning over and lying on his back he stared into the heavens when suddenly his vision was obscured by a woman with shoulder length dark hair a golden glow surrounding her head from somewhere behind her.

Licking his lips he asked quietly, "Are you an angel sent from Heaven to guide me?"

Smiling down at him Clara caressed his face, "Yes, Armand, I am your angel and I have a gift for you."

"Your beauty is gift enough."

"You are quite the charmer Armand," Clara responded to his compliment before holding up the cross pendant they'd retrieved from his future grave. She placed it over his head and adjusted it till it lay on his chest as she instructed, "Keep this on you at all times. Never take it off."

"Who am I to argue with an angel?" Then he saw her ring and grabbed her hand, "Where did you get this?"

"You gave it to a man who looks just like you, and he gave it to me," Clara answered vaguely.

"It is a symbol of love," Armand explained before he gave into his body's need for rest.

As his eyes closed, Clara brushed his dark hair from his forehead, "Yes it is Armand, and I love you just as much as I love the Doctor."

* * *

As Clara entered the TARDIS the Doctor asked, "So is it done?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you okay?" he inquired as he watched her walk toward him.

Wrapping her arms around his torso she answered, "I will be, but right now I want to be held in your arms and let the universe pass us by for a bit."

After bringing his ship into the vortex, he kissed her reverently. "I would like that too," he stated as he led her down the passageway of his ship.

Fin - The End

* * *

 **Author's note 2: Now that it is finished please review and let me know what you think about this story. Thanks for reading**

 **Cheers**

 **Flydye88/Heintz571**


End file.
